


Сказать или умереть

by never_v_hudo



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Case Fic, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 46,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/never_v_hudo/pseuds/never_v_hudo
Summary: 1994 год, где-то в Северной Италии. Двадцатичетырёхлетний студент Джон Уотсон приезжает на летнюю практику в дом профессоров Холмсов и там знакомится с их сыном — семнадцатилетним Шерлоком.





	1. Бывай

Как и тогда, сейчас на улице стояло лето. Там, где теперь находился Шерлок, окна отсутствовали, и ласковое летнее солнце не освещало приторно-бежевые стены комнаты. Но он хорошо помнил, что в пальто было ужасно жарко. Шерлок ходил в нём круглый год, по своей чудной прихоти. Где пальто сейчас? Он не знал. Он даже не знал, сколько времени, и не очень хотел помнить, какой сегодня день. Хотелось просто увидеть солнечный свет. Жаль, что нет окон и нельзя вдохнуть тёплый летний воздух.   
  
      Всё случилось вчера, и Шерлок примитивно отключился сразу по приезду. Уснул в неудобной позе на кожаном диване (какая безвкусица). Уснул. В голове не укладывалось, но Шерлок уже засыпал так однажды. Зимой 1997 года. Не лучшее из воспоминаний, и он бы удалил его, если б мог. Но даже Шерлоку Холмсу были неподвластны некоторые вещи. Это крыло Чертогов разума словно жило своей жизнью. Кроме той страшной зимы, там хранились воспоминания о лете 1994 года. О, ну конечно, самое время вспомнить То лето. Где-то в Северной Италии, под сенью абрикосовых и персиковых деревьев. Хватит. Он будет думать только о самом простом, низменно-человеческом: о своём транспорте.   
  
      Душ. Нужно принять душ. Да, здесь нет окон, но есть отличная ванная комната, в которой никогда не заканчивается горячая вода, спасибо Майкрофту, который знает толк в удобствах.  
  
      Ванная встретила его тёплым полом и внезапной мозаикой из настоящего чешского стекла. Что за причуды? Шерлок скинул одежду: тонкие голубые джинсы с дырками на коленях и стразами на карманах (Майкрофт жестоко поплатится за своё плохое чувство юмора), простую серую футболку (слишком обтягивающую, швы так и впивались в нежную кожу), свободную худи с капюшоном (хоть что-то более-менее удобное), шёлковые боксёры и носки из бамбука (личные вещи Шерлока, единственное, чем он был доволен).   
  
      Он забрался в ванну. Ополоснуться по-быстрому или набрать воды и полежать в спокойствии часа полтора? Кто знает, когда в следующий раз у него будет подобный выбор? Кто знает, когда ему вообще удастся помыться как следует. Решено: полноценная ванна с пеной и эфирными маслами. Ха, Майкрофт, несносный неженка! Даже здесь у него полный комплект дорогущей косметики и первоклассных масел.  
  
      Вода струилась из золотого крана в виде льва. Шерлок закатил глаза. Пора перестать удивляться нелепой и неуместной роскоши. Пора отвыкать от комфорта и спокойствия. Пена приятно пахла розмарином и кумкватом, эфирное масло лаванды должно было успокаивать, но вместо этого оно вызвало воспоминания об Италии. Нет. Он не будет думать об этом. Не сейчас. Лаванда — это просто лаванда, это вовсе не запах, который он вдыхал, когда… Довольно. Шерлок обругал себя, на полке стояли бутылочки с иланг-илангом, чайным деревом, жасмином — он мог выбрать любое… Теперь он был в лавандовом плену. Настоящая пытка. И так каждый раз, когда он пытался позаботиться о своём транспорте: ни к чему хорошему это не приводило. Сейчас в груди сильнее забилось сердце, и вдохи давались с трудом. Дышать скучно.  
  
      Шерлок вытащил пробку. Воды становилось всё меньше, аромат лаванды, к счастью, слабел. И вот в сливе захлюпало. Шерлок поднялся на ноги и посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Синяки, ссадины. Бледное худое тело. Маленькая тёмно-синяя надпись на внутренней стороне трёхглавой мышцы. Чёрт. Чёрт. Он же так удачно отвлёкся. Проклятые зеркала. Зачем в таком месте панорамные зеркала в ванной?   
  
      Не забыть изощрённо отомстить Майкрофту. Шерлок знал, что хозяин любимой кондитерской старшего брата три года назад завёл вторую семью. Легче лёгкого будет заставить его снять с производства мильфей, которым Майкрофт имеет обыкновение обжираться по пятницам, когда думает, что заслужил сладкое после усердной рабочей недели.   
  
      Шерлок ухмыльнулся, довольный задумкой, и чуть не выкрикнул имя. Но вовремя осёкся. Ну и кто теперь идиот? Было трудно признать, но в этом даже Майкрофт не виноват. Шерлок посмотрел на себя опять. Тонкая надпись снова привлекла его внимание. Шесть букв. Обычно он смотрел на неё не больше, чем на родинки, она с ним уже очень давно. Но сегодня всё по-другому. Он провёл пальцами по буквам: точки, палочки, как будто выпуклые на ощупь.   
  
      Хорошо, он уже сорок минут пытался не вспоминать. Это так же легко, как не думать о белой обезьяне.   
  
      Клин клином вышибают, так? Что, если он сейчас просто бесстрашно зайдёт в то крыло Чертогов разума, распахнёт дверь и очутится в последнем лете своей жизни, когда он был безоговорочно счастлив? О, он вспомнит всё до мельчайших подробностей. Каждый скол на штукатурке их семейной виллы, каждую капельку воды в мраморном бассейне, каждый абрикос в саду, каждую чешуйку окуня, выловленного Ачизе. Каждое «бывай» и «позже», которые он слышал столько лет назад.   
  
      Шерлок решительно поднял ногу и шагнул на тёплую плитку.. Обтёрся и нагишом направился в комнату. Там на стуле услужливо лежал свёрток: пижамные штаны, халат, футболка, смена белья. Шерлок разозлился на себя. Нахлынувшие сантименты вновь отвлекли его, и он не заметил, как приходили агенты Майкрофта. Сантименты, которым он умышленно собрался предаться прямо сейчас. Просто чтобы больше не возвращаться к ним в ближайшие — полгода? Год? Сколько ему понадобится?  
  
      Шерлок посмотрел на висевшие на стене часы, которых он до этого мига избегал. Вечером придёт брат. И с ним нужно будет обсуждать стратегию. А пока у него есть время, чтобы смахнуть пыль со старья, которое его гениальный разум отказывался удалять.   
  
       _1994 год. Где-то в Северной Италии._  
  
      С чего всё началось? С того дня, как к их дому подъехал старенький фиат, и из машины вылез он, подошёл пружинистой походкой к багажнику за сумкой и бросил своему попутчику «Бывай!»?  
  
      Ни «спасибо», ни «удачной дороги».   
  
      «Бывай!», — вот так легко и незатейливо.   
  
      Или, может, это началось, когда они всей семьёй собрались за обеденным столом, и их постоялец рассказывал, как провёл начало лета на Сицилии, а Шерлок заметил, что бронзовый загар, оставленный щедрым итальянским солнцем, обошёл его ладони и кожу под подбородком. Там она была золотистой, тонкой и нежной. И Шерлок немедленно захотел узнать, какая она на ощупь, на вкус, и что будет, если уткнуться в эту шею носом и втянуть запах.   
  
      Или это случилось чуть раньше, когда они оказались вместе в одной комнате. Шерлок представился.  
  
      — Шееерлоок, — зачем-то протянул его имя он. — Шерлок, — повторил, как бы закрепляя результат. — Моё имя ты знаешь, — он усмехнулся.  
  
      Шерлок не знал, что ответить на это. Он посмотрел прямо в эти синие глаза и немного завис.   
  
      — Это моя комната, но теперь она твоя до конца лета, — проговорил чуть хрипловато он.  
  
      — Значит, я тебя выселил?  
  
      — Всё в порядке, так происходит каждое лето, я уже привык. Я буду жить в соседней. У нас общий балкон и санузел. — Но Шерлока уже не слушали.  
  
      Шерлок постоял ещё немного в замешательстве. Похоже, он ничуть не напрягал гостя. Тот деловито расстегнул сумку, вытащил вещи и стал раскладывать всё по местам. У него с собой почти не было одежды, но зато была куча книг по медицине. Как будто он жил здесь каждое лето и точно знал, что на полку над кроватью ставят книги, в шкаф слева вешают рубашки, а в сундук у кровати складывают бельё. Купальные принадлежности хранятся в сетке в ванной. Он безошибочно размещал свои пожитки на верные места и совершенно не обращал внимания на Шерлока, словно тот был случайно заблудшим котом.   
  
      Шерлок молча вышел. Какого чёрта?  
  
      Родители Шерлока были профессорами, и на лето к ним приезжали студенты-практиканты. Они ни за что не платили, и в их распоряжении было всё: дом, сад, сытный стол, прекрасный местный климат, прозрачная река и сине-зелёное море. Взамен студенты должны были один час в день помогать его родителям с бумагами. Холмсы купили два ноутбука и компьютер и теперь переносили всё на электронные носители.  
  
      Родители купили эту виллу, когда Шерлоку был год. Он родился болезненным ребёнком, и врачи посоветовали сменить промозглый климат Британии на мягкую погоду Северной Италии. Почти всё детство Шерлок провёл здесь. Он жил с бабушкой, дедушкой и Майкрофтом, а родители приезжали на летние и зимние каникулы. Потом Майкрофт отправился учиться в Харроу. Шерлок, когда ему исполнилось 7 лет, отправился в Итон, но опыт обучения в частной школе оказался для него травмирующим. Он был любознательным мальчиком и учился гораздо лучше своих сверстников, из-за чего вскоре заскучал. Кипучая энергия направилась в русло, которое многим пришлось не по вкусу. Шерлок подмечал за людьми их секреты. Всё это вылилось в грандиозный скандал. Одного учителя уволили, а директора отправили под суд. Всё потому, что Шерлок замечал, видел и никогда не молчал. И больше не хотел учиться в месте, где работали любители лапать детей и учились малолетние садисты.  
  
      Он снова вернулся на виллу. К тому времени в живых осталась только его бабушка. К Шерлоку ходили учителя, и он прекрасно учился дома. Но затем умерла и бабушка. Шерлок вернулся к родителям в Лондон. Теперь он жил в Италии только летом и зимой. Кроме двух последних лет, в которые миссис и мистер Холмс жили на вилле безвылазно, работая над исследованием заимствованных слов в английском языке.  
  
      С момента покупки в этот дом стали приезжать студенты на лето. Они имели прекрасную возможность дописать свой труд, а также обзавестись связями в научных кругах. Вслед за Холмсами в Б. потянулись другие семьи аристократов из Лондона. По соседству стояли виллы Адлеров, Треворов, Говардов и Расселов. Местные семьи составляли цвет творческой элиты. И вскоре Б. стал среди своих известной точкой на карте.  
  
      Летние постояльцы, как правило, настолько приживались в семье Холмс, что к концу каникул становились как родные. На Рождество Холмсам приходил ворох открыток. Многие бывшие студенты приезжали погостить уже с семьями или привозили своих друзей. Таким образом, летом и зимой в их вилле всегда было шумно, весело и многолюдно.  
  
      Шерлок сидел за столом и смотрел на их гостя. Тот был невыносим. Со своими светлыми, выгоревшими волосами, яркими синими глазами, которые всегда смотрели чуть лукаво, что неимоверно раздражало, с его неотёсанными манерами (вырос в обычной семье, отец — алкоголик), открытой улыбкой, чуть оттопыренными ушами и вовсе не утончённым носом. Маленького роста, ниже Шерлока.   
  
      И его как будто ничего не волновало.   
  
      Ни его происхождение, ни незнание элементарного этикета, ни даже его рост. Если он не понимал, какой столовый прибор для чего, то просто пожимал плечами и улыбался. Его заурядное лицо озарялось прекрасной белозубой улыбкой. На его невысокий рост никто не обращал внимания, ведь фигурой природа его не обделила (игрок в регби и боксёр). Про свою семью он отзывался спокойно и говорил, что ему случайно повезло выбиться в люди (выиграл грант на стипендию в Бартс, а потом получил грант в Гарвард). А свой нос он забавно морщил на солнце, так что хотелось его немедленно и жарко поцеловать. Тошнотворно.  
  
      На самом деле, Шерлок разозлился. Он никогда не злился на летних гостей. Хотя они частенько бывали идиотами или идиотками. В таком случае он лишь игнорировал их. Игнорировать Джона Уотсона не получалось.  
  
      На следующий день Шерлоку предложили провести для Джона экскурсию по Б. Они взяли велосипеды и поехали.   
  
      Уже в городе Джон неожиданно спросил, может ли он открыть счёт в банке. «Для переводчицы» — туманно объяснил он. «Враньё. Ты играешь в покер», — подумал Шерлок но вслух ничего не сказал. «Как ты играешь в покер, если так плохо врёшь?»  
  
      После банка они оказались на piazetta перед баром «Tabaccheria». Сидели за столиком и пили кофе. Джон посмотрел Шерлоку прямо в глаза. С любопытством, с затаившейся улыбкой в уголках глаз и губ. Шерлок выпрямился. Никто не смотрел на него так. На него бросали взгляды полные ненависти (привычное дело), влюблённые (какая гадость), похотливые (серьёзно?), добрые (родители и несколько людей, которых он, кажется, мог назвать друзьями). Но этот взгляд, пытливый и озорной, будто снимал с Шерлока защитные слои. Никто не смеет смотреть так на него. Даже этот потрясающе сложенный, великолепный, опьяняюще красивый засранец. Кем он себя возомнил?  
  
      Шерлок принял самый надменный вид, какой только мог. А у него за плечами были годы тренировок из-за тесного общения с напыщенным старшим братом.  
  
      Джон заметил, что Шерлок нахохлился. Во взгляде Джона появились искорки умиления. Это провал. Шерлок хотел стечь в трещину между булыжниками мостовой. Ещё никто не умилялся его высокомерию.  
  
      Неизвестно, сколько бы продолжался их поединок взглядами, если бы Джон не нарушил молчание.  
  
      — И чем же вы занимаетесь летом?  
  
      — Ждём зимы, — невозмутимо отозвался Шерлок.  
  
      — А зимой, я полагаю, вы ждёте лета? — Он был непрошибаем. Похоже, обеденную каторгу, как шутливо называли в семье Холмсов застольные дикуссии, он раскусит очень быстро.   
  
      Шерлок, словно против воли, улыбнулся.   
  
      — А чем занимаешься ты?  
  
      — Гуляю по ночам, бегаю, плаваю, катаюсь на велосипеде, играю на скрипке, читаю.  
  
      Шерлок специально поставил увлечение чтением на последнее место. Отвлекающий манёвр. Может быть, тогда Джон перестанет смотреть на него с этим выворачивающим душу любопытством.   
  
      — Я тоже бегаю, — ответил Джон.  
  
      — Могу показать неплохой маршрут, — снова, словно против воли, вырвалось у Шерлока.  
  
      Джон улыбнулся.  
  
      — Позже.  
  
      Это слова ударило Шерлока в лицо. Ведь сказав его, Джон легко поднялся, сел на велосипед, пригвоздил Шерлока своим «бывай» к стулу, на котором тот сидел, и уехал.  
  
      Шерлок вспыхнул. Невыносимо. Возмутительно. Совершенно никуда не годится.  
  
  
  
  
      После этого они два дня практически не разговаривали. И, может быть, это положило начало. Ведь невозможно сначала умиляться в самый неподходящий момент, а миг, когда стоит восхититься, встречать колким злым взглядом. Шерлок не понимал. Это вводило его в ступор.   
  
      Он высказывался за столом довольно редко, ещё по старой привычке, когда с ними жил Майкрофт. И если рассказывал что-то, то пытался уложить речь в два слова. За обедом Шерлок внезапно разразился длинной тирадой, слова набегали одно на другое. Он с жаром говорил о концерте для скрипки и фортепиано Гайдна, аранжировкой которого сейчас занимался. Все изумлённо замолчали, ведь раньше Шерлок предпочитал безмолвствовать. Когда тот с довольным видом закончил, то встретил восхищённые улыбки родителей и почувствовал взгляд Джона. Заинтересованный, с тем самым озорным любопытством. Опять. Шерлок улыбнулся, но, посмотрев Джону в глаза, встретил лёд. Улыбка угасла. Шерлок кашлянул и отвернулся. Что произошло?   
  
      Эта непоследовательность злила. Ещё вчера Джон смеялся над его скрытой отсылкой к книге Карло Леви. И Шерлок наслаждался ощущением, что кто-то мыслит в том же направлении. Он даже пожалел, что попытался преуменьшить своё увлечение литературой.   
  
      Хуже всего, что реакцию Джона было невозможно предугадать. Стоило Шерлоку расслабиться, стоило ему поверить в дружелюбие, как хрупкая надежда разбивалась о внезапное «позже» и «бывай» или о холодный колючий взгляд.  
  
      Однажды Шерлок играл на заднем дворе на скрипке, а Джон валялся на траве неподалёку. Шерлок не замечал ничего вокруг, стоило ему погрузиться в мелодию, и вот, когда он закончил, то напрочь забыл, что всё это время рядом находился Джон. Шерлок страшно смутился. Он только что раскрылся перед нахальным летним постояльцем, который скоро уедет и будет напоминать о себе разве что открытками на Рождество (Что он напишет? «Бывайте»?). Непростительно. В следующий раз нужно быть осторожным.   
  
      Однако сейчас было уже поздно.   
  
      Шерлок повернулся, напустив тот самый высокомерный вид, но вопреки ожиданиям, опять наткнулся на злой взгляд. Шерлок был готов поклясться, что за секунду до этого в глазах Джона мелькнуло то самое умиление. Слишком быстро. Может, Шерлоку просто пригрезилось. На миг он растерял всю свою тщательно отрепетированную заносчивость. Это не ускользнуло от Джона, и сталь в его глазах смягчилась.   
  
      — Сыграй ещё раз.  
  
      — Ты же возненавидел это.  
  
      — Что? С чего ты решил?  
  
      Шерлок дернул плечами и задрал нос.   
  
      — Просто сыграй. Пожалуйста.  
  
      Шерлок молча удалился в дом. В гостиной царила духота. Он скинул футболку, распахнул окна и уселся за фортепиано. Усмехнулся про себя и начал играть.  
  
      В эту секунду в дверях появился Джон. Он хотел что-то сказать, но замер, когда увидел Шерлока без футболки. Тот сыграл мелодию.   
  
      — Ты изменил её?  
  
      — Да, так бы её сыграл Лист.  
  
      — Сыграй тот фрагмент, пожалуйста.  
  
      Шерлока забавляло притворное раздражение Джона. Он сыграл ещё раз.  
  
      — Поверить не могу, ты снова изменил её!  
  
      — Так бы сыграл Бузони версию Листа.  
  
      — Ты можешь сыграть Баха так, как его бы сыграл Бах?  
  
      — Но Бах не писал её для скрипки, он, может, и для клавесина её не писал. Мы вообще не можем быть уверены, что это Бах.  
  
      — Ладно, забудь.  
  
      Шерлок фыркнул и закатил глаза.   
  
      — Хорошо, я сыграю. Это Бах, переложенный мной.  
  
      Потом Шерлок не раз играл этот фрагмент, как бы невзначай, когда рядом оказывался Джон.  
  
      «Я сказал «ты возненавидел это», потому что считал, что ты возненавидел меня. Я хотел, чтобы ты поспорил со мной», — думал Шерлок перед сном.  
  
  
  
      А что, если всё началось в тот день, когда Джон уже неделю жил в доме Холмсов, и все отправились на пляж. Шерлок остался дома, он намеренно никуда не пошёл. Вилла опустела. Даже миссис Хадсон ушла к себе, а Ачизе уехал на рыбалку.   
  
      Свобода.  
  
      Наконец, можно было выпустить мысли, которых накопилось столько, что болела голова. Шерлок вытянулся у себя на кровати. Все его мысли были о Джоне. О том, как тот смеётся за завтраком, как хмурится за обедом и не приходит на ужин, а миссис Хадсон ворчит что-то о безответственной молодёжи. О том, как тот выходит из душа в одном полотенце. Как сосредоточенно читает книгу. Делает заметки в огромной тетрадке и печатает за компьютером. Двумя пальцами. Шерлок хихикнул при воспоминании. О том, как бронза и золото разлились по его плечам и широкой спине. Его бархатистой нежной коже. Шерлок представлял, как его длинные бледные пальцы скользят по плечам Джона, пробегаются по животу, оглаживают бёдра. И Джон одаривает его тем самым взглядом — озорным и любопытным, словно спрашивая «ну и как далеко ты готов зайти?». И тогда Шерлок без прелюдий складывает руку Джону на пах и сжимает явную твёрдость. Проводит вверх и вниз, слегка надавливает на головку, второй рукой отводит резинку и…  
  
      В комнату без стука зашёл Джон.  
  
      — Пойдём купаться.  
  
      — Что, прямо сейчас? — Шерлок ощутил, как румянец расцвёл не только на щеках, но и спустился на грудь. Боже.   
  
      — Ну, да. В чём дело? Ты чем-то расстроен?  
  
      — Нет, — только и выдавил из себя Шерлок. Он боялся даже подумать о том, что творится у него между ног.  
  
      — Пошли, поплаваем.  
  
      — Позже. — Это должно было стать удачной подколкой. Но голос предательски дрогнул. Румянец сгустился до пурпурного.   
  
      Джон протянул руку.  
  
      — Пойдём сейчас.  
  
      В ту секунду Шерлок понял, что чувствовали жертвы инквизиции. Безнадёжно.   
  
      «Пожалуйста, останься. Пожалуйста, положи свою руку мне на грудь, проведи ею по животу и бёдрам. Пусть она изучает всего меня».  
  
      Шерлок сглотнул.  
  
      — Ладно, собирайся. А я пока переоденусь.  
  
      Когда за Джоном закрылась дверь, Шерлок досчитал до двадцати и только потом отважился посмотреть себе на пах. За это время эрекция не только не спала, но лишь усилилась, и на плавках красовалось внушительное мокрое пятно. Нет. Даже слепой из соседнего городишки возле Б. прекрасно заметил бы столь выдающийся стояк. Шерлок ударил себя кулаком в лоб.  
  
      Шерлок думал, что хуже и быть не могло, но он ошибался.   
  
  
  
  
       Молодёжь из окрестностей любила играть в теннис. Конечно, на корт уже пришли Ирен и Тревор. Они сидели в купальниках и совершенно по-глупому хихикали. Шерлок изогнул бровь, такого легкомыслия он за ними ещё не замечал. Он проследил, куда они смотрят. Разумеется. Джон Уотсон в одних шортах. Вызывает глупое хихиканье у лесбиянки и предположительно асексуалки. Шерлок закатил глаза.  
  
      Он подошёл к ним, чтобы поздороваться, стараясь выглядеть при этом как можно более высокомерно. Ирен с Тревор только прыснули над его потугами казаться взрослым в свои неполные восемнадцать. Шерлок не смог сдержать улыбки. Сердце наполнилось теплом: кое-что никогда не меняется. Ирен и Виктория видят его игру, но никогда не пытаются заставить его быть другим.   
  
      Внезапно на плечо ему опустилась рука. Крепкая, маленькая, сильная ладонь будущего талантливого хирурга. Шерлок напрягся всем телом. Колени стали непроизвольно подгибаться, на крошечный, почти незаметный миг Шерлок подался назад, навстречу искусным пальцам, только чтобы в следующую секунду отскочить как от огня. Нет. Он не может быть настолько очевидным для других.   
  
      Шерлок повернулся и увидел Джона, его лицо выражало полнейшее смятение.  
  
      — Прости. Наверное, я что-то задел…  
  
      «Ты ужасно врёшь, Джон Уотсон. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что ничего не задел, в конце концов, ты же хирург. Посмотри на меня, я чуть не распался на части под твоей рукой. Я не мог допустить, чтобы другие увидели. Но ты… ты ведь должен был почувствовать то мгновение, когда я разомлел».  
  
          Вместо этого Шерлок сказал:  
  
      — Да, я, наверное, потянул плечо вчера, когда катался на велосипеде.  
  
      Ирен стояла рядом и, как назло, поняла абсолютно всё. Шерлок узнал этот хитрый блеск в её глазах. Она подошла ближе с хищной улыбкой, ещё секунда - и она раскроет все карты Шерлока. Но вдруг Джон взял её руку, положил на плечо Шерлоку и показал, ей как массировать. Ирен совершенно по-дурацки улыбалась.   
  
      Когда Джон отошёл, Ирен всё ещё сияла, как медная сковородка, которую начистила миссис Хадсон. И продолжала механически массировать его «больное» плечо.  
  
      — Боже, Шерлок, он…  
  
      — Ни слова! — он стряхнул её руку.  
  
      — О чём вы двое? — Тревор, как всегда, ничего не поняла. И на этот раз Шерлок был ей премного благодарен.  
  
      — О, Шерлок просто без ума от их нового летнего гостя.   
  
      — Какая гадость, — отозвалась Виктория.  
  
      — Более, того, их гость тоже запал на Шерлока.  
  
      — Не может быть, — лицо Тревор исказилось в искреннем ужасе. — Это отвратительно, Шерлок.  
  
      — Отвали. Сама пялилась на него и хихикала, я прекрасно всё видел.  
  
      — Что, о чём ты? — Тревор совершенно точно не прикидывалась. (Она просто не умела и всегда говорила то, что у неё на уме).  
  
      Тогда Шерлок снова посмотрел на то место, где минуту назад стоял Джон в одних шортах: там росло раскидистое дерево, на котором умывался довольно жирный кот. Ну конечно, они потешались над бестолковым созданием. И никакого Джона в одних шортах они не видели. Лесбиянка и асексуалка, Шерлок, ты идиот.  
  
      — Шерлок, ты глупеешь, — рассмеялась Ирен.  
  
      «Нет. Всё гораздо хуже». 


	2. Рай и ад

      Жужжание. Смс от Майкрофта. «Через 5 часов. МХ». Старший брат умел портить всё, даже если не находился рядом. Шерлок вынырнул из Чертогов, но позы не поменял. Он сидел в кресле, согнув колени, сложив пальцы домиком и уткнувшись в них носом.  
  
      Шерлок не погружался в воспоминания о том лете уже довольно давно. И внезапно ему не было… больно? Пока он не чувствовал ничего. Кроме разве что садистского азарта, с которым вскрывал все старые раны.  
  
      К чему это приведёт?  
  
      Он перестанет терзаться? Память о прошлом не будет ранить его острыми углами? Внезапно он вспомнил взгляд Ирен, полный немого укора.  
  
      Она даже не стала ничего говорить. Это её природный дар — знать, когда сказать, а когда промолчать. Шерлок данным искусством так и не овладел. Впрочем, как и Тревор. В этом плане она была даже хуже Шерлока. «Это ошибка, а ты просто придурок». Спасибо, Виктория.  
  
      Больно не было. Ни физически, ни морально. Больше нет. Он забыл, что такое «больно». От чувств одни неприятности.  
  
      О, разве не за этим он забрался в самые потайные шкафчики своего секретного крыла?  
  
      Да, он вытащит это всё и убедится в который раз, что от чувств одни неприятности.  
  
      Какой-то тоненький голосок в подсознании — Тревор? Ирен? Или... При мысли о ней татуировку на руке внезапно кольнуло. Глупость, это лишь совпадение. Но тоненький голосок всё же прозвучал: «Ты вспоминаешь не за этим, думай, Шерлок, думай».  
  
      Шерлок мысленно отмахнулся и закрыл глаза. Он знал, что в верхнем ящике комода лежит целый блок сигарет. И знал, что примерно через час встанет, распакует пачку и с удовольствием закурит. А пока…  
  
      Его мысли завертелись, смешались с солнечными зайчиками и солёными морскими брызгами, запахами цитрусовых и песто.  
  
  
       _1994 год, где-то в Северной Италии_  
  
      Шерлок иногда думал о том случае в Риме. Мальчишка, курьер пиццы: то, как он посмотрел на Шерлока и беззастенчиво улыбнулся. Шерлоку было четырнадцать, и он буравил взглядом симпатичного парня на велосипеде, и не отвёл глаз, когда тот улыбнулся в ответ.   
  
      Но ещё ведь были женщины. Девушки. Его знакомые и, интересно, он мог называть Ирен и Тревор подругами? По крайней мере, его не тошнило в их обществе. А ещё он чувствовал странное тепло, когда видел их после долгой разлуки. Хорошо, и после недолгой тоже. Достаточное ли это основание для дружбы?  
  
      А для любви?  
  
      Ирен постоянно влюблялась, или ходила с разбитым сердцем, или флиртовала, или, как она это называла «лесбийствовала», что означало — открыть глаза какой-нибудь несмышлёной натуралке на её истинную сексуальность.  
  
      Тревор делала страшные глаза, стоило только заговорить о любви. Тему секса она игнорировала. Просто делала вид, что ничего не слышала и такие глупости её не касаются.  
  
      Шерлок. Ну, вообще-то он думал, что знал, с той мимолётной встречи в Риме. Но на деле, как он мог знать, если ни с кем не спал? Ни с девушками, ни с парнями. Он хотел Джона? Или он хотел хотеть Джона? Он не хотел женщин? Или он не хотел хотеть их?  
  
      Сложно.  
  
      Шерлок привык использовать научный подход во всём. Ему определённо был нужен эксперимент. Переспать с девушкой и переспать с парнем. Сравнить. Гей или натурал? Би или асексуал?  
  
      Как проверить любовь и дружбу, он пока не придумал. Но это только пока. Нет никаких научных задач, перед которыми бы он спасовал.  
  
      Он снова подумал о Джоне. Возмущение всколыхнуло всё внутри. Хотел бы Шерлок сделать вид, что его не волнует инцидент с предъэякулятом. Подумаешь, сильнейшая эрекция. С кем не бывает. Хотел бы он относиться к таким происшествиям так же легко, как Джон. Что ж, конечно, он всё видел.   
  
      Шерлок достиг точки отчаяния.  
  
      Потом, когда они всё же выбрались на пляж купаться, Шерлок старался держаться подальше. Да, вероятно, будь он Джоном, наверное, он бы просто пожал плечами, улыбнулся и сказал «ах, да ничего страшного, что ты застукал меня за дрочкой». Шерлок натянул маску равнодушия, нырнул в воду и поплыл. Он остановился, только когда очутился за буйками. Оттуда, с безопасного расстояния, он мог наблюдать за Джоном. Видеть, как солнце вылизывает его кожу, волны целуют его ноги и торс, ветер перебирает его волосы.  
  
      После происшествия на теннисном корте Шерлок часто воскрешал ощущение ловких пальцев на своём плече. Он представлял, что тогда на корте, кроме них, никого не было. Представлял, как плавился под прикосновениями. Потом к одной руке добавлялась вторая. Ладони сначала целомудренно массировали плечи, потом спускались ниже, к тому времени Шерлок уже не мог держаться на ногах и просто заваливался назад. Падал доверчиво спиной, не оборачиваясь, зная, что Джон удержит его и прижмёт к своей мускулистой груди.  
  
      Или Шерлок представлял, что Джон, возвращаясь после ночи покера в «Tabaccheria», идёт не в свою комнату, а заходит к нему. Также без стука, без предупреждения. Садится на край кровати. И смотрит своим пытливым взглядом, снимая слой за слоем защиту, которую Шерлок выстраивал годами. Легко и непринуждённо, как и всё, что делал Джон.  
  
      Джон.  
  
      Одержимость.  
  
      Страх.  
  
      Желание.  
  
      Неопределённость.  
  
      Шерлок зашёл в его комнату. Упал на его кровать. Зарылся носом в подушку и вдохнул. Лаванда. Лосьон после бритья с лавандой. Шерлок залез под покрывало и накрылся с головой. И ещё терпкий аромат пота. Шерлок втянул его носом и задержал дыхание. Он будет лежать здесь, абсолютно не скрываясь. Он будет ждать Джона. Пусть тот придёт и увидит, и на этот раз Шерлок не станет краснеть. Он распахнёт покрывало и закинет руки за голову. Может быть, если повезёт, он увидит смятение на лице Джона. На миг. Потом тот улыбнётся, и в синих глазах вспыхнет огонёк любопытства. И все преграды рухнут. Он сядет рядом с Шерлоком, запустит пальцы в его кудри. Второй рукой возьмёт за подбородок и приникнет губами к губам. Потом поцелует в челюсть, спустится к ключицам, очертит соски, прижмёт сильной хваткой узкие запястья Шерлока к кровати и снова поцелует. Настойчиво, проникая языком, обведёт кромку зубов и качнёт бёдрами так, чтобы взаимное возбуждение ощущалось как можно острее. Джон оставит языком влажную полосу от шеи до пупка, одним властным движением стянет плавки с Шерлока. И накроет губами розовую головку. Горячо. Мокро. Жарко.  _Да_.  
  
      На покрывале Джона осталось пятно. Шерлок полежал ещё немного, отдышался, сбросил покрывало на пол, и встал с кровати. Он не будет скрываться: пусть Джон знает.  
  
      Но всё получилось иначе. Вместо Джона покрывало нашла миссис Хадсон. И просто чудо, что она не разворачивая кинула его в стирку.  
  
      Джон так и не узнал. Он даже не спросил, почему его кровать оказалась застелена свежей накидкой. А Шерлоку не хватило смелости повторить своё выступление.  
  
  
  
  
      — Как ты поняла, что ты лесбиянка?  
  
      — А как ты понял, что ты гей?  
  
      — Я и не понял.  
  
      — О, да брось. Ты же голубее чем небо Флоренции. Ты самый гейский цветок, что я видела.  
  
      — Это не доказано.  
  
      — Ты шутишь?  
  
      — Нет.  
  
      — А как же…  
  
      — Майкрофт.  
  
      — Вот засранец!  
  
      — Он всегда портит всё веселье.  
  
      — Я влюбилась в девушку. Сложить два и два было не сложно.  
  
      — Что ты понимаешь под «влюбилась»?  
  
      — Мне нравилось в её внешности абсолютно всё. Даже неровные зубы. Я хотела её постоянно. Видела её и сразу представляла, как разложу на любой ближайшей поверхности…  
  
      — Давай без подробностей, ладно?  
  
      — Ты настоящая задница. Кто так делает? Сначала спрашивает, а потом «без подробностей»!  
  
      — Ладно, давай подробности.  
  
      — Так вот я хотела её и день, и ночь.  
  
      — И что потом?  
  
      — Потом мы переспали.  
  
      — И?  
  
      — И всё.  
  
      — Ты её разлюбила?  
  
      — Не сразу, но да.  
  
      — Значит, любовь быстро проходит сразу после секса?  
  
      — Нет, видимо, я ошиблась и спутала обычную похоть с любовью.  
  
      — Так ты любила по-настоящему?  
  
      — Наверное, нет.  
  
      — Ты некомпетентная, зачем я только начал этот разговор с тобой.  
  
      — Потому что ты ещё более некомпетентный. Ты даже дальше собственного высокомерного носа не видишь.  
  
      — Ну а парни тебе никогда не нравились?  
  
      — Пару раз.  
  
      — И что случилось?  
  
      — Ничего.  
  
      — Тогда как ты поняла, что ты лесбиянка? Тебе же нравились парни — дважды, сама сказала. Что, если ты бисексуалка?  
  
      — Может быть. Но девушки мне нравятся больше.   
  
  
      Вместо того, чтобы внести хоть какую-то ясность, Ирен ещё больше запутала Шерлока. С одной стороны. А с другой, он только уверился в необходимости эксперимента. Осталось лишь найти парня и девушку, которые согласятся в нём поучаствовать.  
  
  
  
      — Тревор, ты асексуальна?  
  
      — Шерлок, ты перегрелся?  
  
      — Это не ответ.  
  
      — Серьёзно, Шерлок, я начинаю переживать за твой интеллект.  
  
      — Да или нет? Это простой вопрос, ты же отличница в Оксфорде, неужели, приезжая сюда на каникулы, ты оставляешь свой мозг в университетской лаборатории?  
  
      — Я не обязана отвечать на твои дурацкие вопросы. С какой целью ты интересуешься?  
  
      — Эксперимент.  
  
      — Какой?  
  
      — Мне нужно переспать с девушкой.  
  
      — Причём здесь я?  
  
      — Ты девушка.  
  
      — С тобой я спать не буду.  
  
      — Но почему?  
  
      — Потому, что ты не в моём вкусе.  
  
      Брови Шерлока взлетели вверх. Впервые Тревор почти открыто призналась, что все же имеет некоторое представление о сексе.  
  
      — А кто тогда в твоём вкусе?  
  
      — Не твоё дело. А теперь уходи, я читаю.  
  
      Она уткнулась в распечатку « _Wege und Irrwege der Kernenergie_ »*. По опыту Шерлок знал, что от чтения Виктория отвлечётся, только если он собственноручно расщепит уран прямо у неё на глазах.  
  
      «Ты не в моём вкусе», — Шерлок шёпотом передразнил её и фыркнул. Кто в её вкусе? Раньше он думал, что это Хокинг или Кюри, но, похоже, она говорила о ком-то, кого он знал.  
  
      Он почти забыл про этот разговор, но потом увидел Тревор и Джона вместе. Тревор хихикала. На всякий случай Шерлок проверил местность на наличие раскидистых деревьев и жирных котов. Определённо, она смеялась над тем, что сказал Джон.  
  
      Интересно.  
  
      Как-то раз, когда все уже собрались за обеденным столом, место Джона пустовало. Он опять не пришёл и не предупредил.  
  
      — Это очень невежливо с его стороны, вы так не считаете?  
  
      — Шерлок, он просто забыл.  
  
      — Он постоянно забывает. Надо убрать его тарелку.  
  
      — Мы не будем убирать, пусть останется. Вдруг он придёт как раз к десерту?  
  
      Шерлок закатил глаза.  
  
      — Эти его замашки. Вам не кажется, что слишком грубо говорить «бывай» на прощание?  
  
      Вайолет Холмс рассмеялась.  
  
      — Шерлок, он нахватался американизмов в Гарварде. Меня раздражали его «позже» и «бывай», но сейчас я нахожу это довольно милым.  
  
      — Джон — отличный парень, помнишь, как он ловко раскусил Ричи позавчера? — напомнил отец.  
  
      Конечно, Шерлок помнил. Ричи — напыщенный индюк, большой любитель «обеденной каторги», явился и, сорок минут никому не давая вставить и слова, разглагольствовал о политике Берлускони. В начале июля предстоял саммит «Большой семёрки»*, и Ричи просто брызгал слюной, воспевая заслуги нового правительства, которое, по сути, ещё ничего не успело сделать*. Говорил он на ломбардском наречии, и его хорошо понимали только старшие Холмсы, Шерлок лишь отчасти, а остальные смущённо переглядывались.  
  
      В тот день у них гостили старые университетские друзья родителей: чета Жаме, с дочерью Доминик. Пока Ричи громко нахваливал нового премьер-министра, Доминик строила глазки Джону. Она называла его  _Jean_  и почти ни слова не знала по-английски, а он по-французски, но это не мешало им флиртовать.  
  
      Шерлок чувствовал себя шестилеткой: неуместным, лишним, вынужденно сидящим за столом со взрослыми.  
  
      К десерту пришла Ирен. Она неплохо говорила на французском и тоже начала флиртовать с Доминик. И у француженки, похоже, совсем сорвало крышу. Она растерянно переводила взгляд с Джона на Ирен. Как будто она пришла в «Ladurée»* и не могла выбрать пирожное. Девушка договорилась встретиться с Ирен в «Le Danzing» вечером, а после обеда поехать покататься на велосипеде по окрестностям с  _Jean_ ’ом.  
  
      Хищница.   
  
      —  _Tu peux prêter ton vélo?_ * — невинно спросила Доминик у Шерлока.  
  
      —  _Oui_ , — просто ответил он.  
  
      Ирен выразительно изогнула бровь. Шерлок легонько пнул подругу под столом.  
  
      Вскоре Ричи избавил всех от своего назойливого присутствия, и оставшиеся вздохнули с облегчением. Миссис Хадсон подала кофе и булочки.  
  
      — Интересный молодой человек, неплохо разбирается в политике, — сказал отец.  
  
      — А по-моему он напыщенный болван, Проф, — внезапно выдал Джон.  
  
      Ирен восхищённо улыбнулась. Шерлок повернулся. А родители так и вовсе раскрыли рты.  
  
      — Он прекрасно знал, что здесь почти никто не говорит на его диалекте. Но он никому не дал и словечка вымолвить, пока продолжал свою речь. Он хотел, чтобы все его восхищённо слушали, одновременно с этим чувствуя свою ущербность из-за незнания языков. Я на таких типов насмотрелся в Гарварде.  
  
       _— Tu apprends à Harward?_ * — зачарованно проговорила Доминик.  
  
      Дальше Шерлок не слушал. Он встал из-за стола, с него хватит: эта каторга была самой ужасной из всех. Он уходил, не оборачиваясь, потому что так оставалась надежда, что Джон смотрит ему в спину, хотя бы колючим злым взглядом, а не улыбается Доминик, заправляя ей локон за ухо.  
  
  
      — Эй, ты где? — позвал его отец.  
  
      Шерлок слишком глубоко погрузился в воспоминания о позавчерашнем обеде. Еда на его тарелке остыла.  
  
      — Шерлок, дай ему шанс, ты никогда не отзывался пренебрежительно о наших постояльцах, — улыбнулась мама. — Ты ему нравишься.  
  
      — Почему ты так решила?  
  
      — Он сам мне сказал. Я думаю, его манеры это фасад.  
  
      —  _É un timido_ *, — подтвердил отец.  
  
      Джон  _timido_? Это что-то новенькое.   
  
      Джон жил здесь всего полторы недели и успел очаровать абсолютно всех.  
  
      Сначала это была миссис Хадсон. Она работала на семью Холмсов с тех пор, как они купили виллу. На самом деле Марту Хадсон звали Мафалда Сарно: много лет назад она сбежала от своего мужа, одного из главарей Каморры. Тогда она взяла британский псевдоним: не зря же она родилась и выросла в Лондоне. Потом Мафалда-Марта устроилась к Холмсам и так прикипела к их семье, что раскрыла им своё прошлое. Миссис Хадсон работала у них домоправительницей, а в подчинении у неё был водитель Ачизе, садовник, две горничные и повариха. Иногда миссис Хадсон баловала жильцов своими десертами или абрикосовым соком.  
  
      — Ты когда-нибудь пробовал свежий абрикосовый сок? — спросила она у Джона  
  
      — Нет, но не откажусь.  
  
      Она принесла графин и стакан. Джон взял сок и отпил. Очень густой, с кусочками мякоти, Джон точно не ожидал такого и застыл, глядя на опустевший стакан. Он изумлённо посмотрел на ожидающую его реакции миссис Хадсон и облизал губы. Она была покорена. А Вайолет Холмс поверить не могла, что взрослые люди, учащиеся во всемирно известных университетах могут облизываться после стакана сока. Шерлок сделал вид, что не заметил этой немой сцены.  
  
      Однако вечером в душе, нарочно оставив дверь незапертой на щеколду, он ласкал себя и кончал, вспоминая розовый кончик языка, собирающий сладость абрикоса с губ.  
  
      Джон называл родителей Шерлока «миссис Эйч» и «Проф». Никто из летних постояльцев не позволял себе подобного панибратства. Но Джону всё сходило с рук. В ответ Вайолет, не любившая американизмы, звала Джона « _il cauboi_ »*. А когда по утрам Джон выходил с тщательно уложенной причёской мать говорила « _la muvi star_ »* и ерошила ему волосы. И Джон никогда не приглаживал их обратно.  
  
      « _La star_ »*.  
  
      Полторы недели, а он уже ввёл свои словечки в их обиход. Старый мраморный бассейн он называл «рай» — сокращённо от «райское наслаждение». «Сегодня я отправлюсь в рай… — делал паузу он, — позагорать». Джон ложился на кромку бассейна, опускал одну ногу в воду, клал на лицо соломенную шляпу, а уши затыкал наушниками.  
  
      Шерлок, сочинявший музыку в саду неподалёку, бросал жадные взгляды на эту восхитительную картину. Иногда он бросал своё занятие, залезал в бассейн и молча смотрел, запечатлевая все черточки Джона. Он мог поцеловать каждый палец на ноге Джона, подняться поцелуями к щиколотке, затем к колену и выше. Он говорил: «Что ты делаешь, Джон?» И если тот не отзывался, значит, спал. Значит, можно было смотреть на его красные купальные плавки сколько угодно.  
  
      — Как сегодня в раю? — спросила мать. Её забавляло, что Джон так непосредственно наслаждался простыми дарами севера Италии: солнцем и прозрачной водой. Он мог по несколько часов кряду валяться у бассейна на траве, в нём самом или на бортике.  
  
      — Прекрасно. В раю всегда прекрасно, — ответил Джон и пошёл к велосипеду.  
  
      — Бывай! — крикнула Вайолет.  
  
      —  _Esco!_ * — с улыбкой ответил Джон. Это итальянский аналог его «Бывай!».  
  
      Как-то Шерлок зашёл в кабинет к родителям, Джон печатал (по-прежнему двумя пальцами, но уже гораздо быстрее). Отец диктовал:  
  
      — «Wolf» от прагерманской формы «wulfaz», которая в свою очередь родственна греческой λύκος и латинской lupus. Восходят к праиндоевропейскому кореню «*wlp-/*lup-».   
  
      Джон допечатал, а Говард Холмс продолжил уже не для печати, а для удовольствия. Он обожал делиться новыми знаниями, тем более, что слушатели собрались самые благодарные.  
  
      — В Древнем Риме в феврале отмечались луперкалии — празднества, сопровождаемые пьяным разгулом в публичных домах — Лупанарах. Они совершались в честь бога Луперка, охранителя стад и защитника от волков. «Луперк» — образовано от слов «lupus» (волк) и «arceo» (запирать), а глагол «lupur» имеет тот же корень, что и «lupus», и означает «развратничать».   
  
      Шерлок любил, когда отец рассказывал какие-то интересные факты, он словно открывал бездонный сундук с сокровищами и щедро раздаривал содержимое.  
  
      — В 10 веке, — продолжал он, теперь глядя в основном на Джона, — слово «lupus» было впервые применено как медицинский термин бельгийским историком Обером Миреусом в истории «Чудеса Сан Мартино», повествующей о чудесном выздоровлении Эраклио, епископа из Льежа у могилы святого.  
  
      — Позволь не согласится, Проф, — подал голос Джон.  
  
      Мало того, что «Проф», так ещё и открытое несогласие. Кроме мамы никто не вступал в научные споры с Говардом Холмсом.  
  
      — Ха?! — только и мог изумлённо воскликнуть отец.  
  
      — Термин «lupus» использовался ещё в античные времена для обозначения состояния язвенных поражений кожи. В 10 веке они получили названия «lupus vulgaris», а в настоящее время слово стало относится к «lupus erythematosus»*.  
  
      Вайолет пришла в полный восторг, протянула руку и уже привычным жестом растрепала волосы Джона, воскликнув:  
  
      —  _Che muvi star!_    
  
      — Что я могу сказать, он абсолютно прав, — признал отец.  
  
      — Спасибо базовым лекциям по истории медицины, — ответил Джон.  
  
      У Шерлока подскочил пульс, и сердце выпрыгивало из груди. «Возьми меня».  
  
      Джон сразил всех, даже Ирен, более того — даже Тревор. Шерлок пытался вычеркнуть тот досадный эпизод, когда застал этих двоих, щебечущих под абрикосовым деревом. Но картина повторялась вновь и вновь.  
  
      Они с энтузиазмом обсуждали первые применение гамма-ножа* для лечения гломусных опухолей*. Тревор светилась. Раньше Шерлок никогда не видел её в таком состоянии, она словно искрилась электричеством. Радиохирургия стала их излюбленной темой, и стоило им встретиться, как всё остальное (и все остальные) переставало для них существовать.  
  
      Даже толпа заядлых теннисистов, обитающих по соседству, решили научиться регби у Джона.   
  
      Он также научил Ирен делать массаж (она немедленно протестировала его на Шерлоке и Тревор, а потом и на своих любовных интересах).  
  
      С Ачизе Джон говорил о рыбалке, которой увлекался в детстве, а с садовником мог часами обсуждать прививки фруктовых деревьев.  
  
      В какой-то момент Шерлок понял, что это хорошо для него. «Если хочешь что-то спрятать, спрячь это у всех на виду». Было легко любить того, кого любят все.  
  
      — Джон — не идиот, — ровным голосом отвечал Шерлок на вопрос отца об их госте.  
  
      — Да, он не раздражает меня, — с теплом отзывался Шерлок в беседе с матерью.  
  
      Он не скрывал свой искренний страх за Джона, когда тот уплыл с Ачизе на его хлипкой рыбацкой лодчонке и не возвращался слишком долго. Так долго, что они все отправились на его поиски. «Что если он умер?» Мысль отзывалась одновременно тупой болью в животе и странным облегчением в сердце.  
  
      И всё же когда крошечный силуэт лодки появился на горизонте, у Шерлока за спиной раскрылись крылья. Он мог долететь на них прямо до Джона.   
  
      Но Джон был недосягаем для Шерлока и доступен всем остальным.  
  
      Он получал кучу приглашений на ужины от соседей. Ирен с Тревор даже почти поссорились, когда «делили» Джона, в конце концов их перепалку он сам же и остановил, сказав, что будет ходить к ним по очереди. А ведь ещё был мультипликатор из Брюсселя, ждавший его на свои эксклюзивные  _soupers_ * по воскресеньям, на которых присутствовали местные писатели и студенты. Морейски, живущие тремя виллами ниже, Маласпиназ из Н. и случайные знакомые из баров на  _piazzetta_. А ещё игры в бридж и покер по ночам и танцы в «Le Danzing».  
  
      Джон был нарасхват.  
  
      Но разве знал кто-то из них, как звучат его шаги по лестнице в комнату? Как пахнут его простыни, с каким звуком он тормозит на велосипеде, что он любит на завтрак. Читал ли кто-то его научное исследование о витамине W*? Знал, в какой позе он любит спать на кромке бассейна, и в какой позе любит лежать, загорая на траве?  
  
      Шерлок знал, но что он мог сделать со всем этим багажом. Обычно Джон был равнодушно дружелюбен с ним, а иногда, казалось, раздражался от одного его присутствия. Ведь Шерлок всего лишь ребёнок, маленький и глупый.  
  
      С этой мыслью Шерлок взял пачку сигарет у отца и впервые в жизни закурил. Его сердце горело в персональном аду.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Wege und Irrwege der Kernenergie — "Истинные и ложные пути ядерной энергетики", 1963 год - работа Лизы Мейтнер. Мейтнер — австрийская физика и радиохимика. Проводила исследования в области ядерной физики, ядерной химии и радиохимии. В её честь был назван 109-й элемент таблицы Менделеева — мейтнерий. В 1905 году она первой среди женщин в университете получила степень PhD в области физики. После этого Мейтнер отправилась в Институт кайзера Вильгельма в Берли, чтобы начать изучение химии под руководством Макса Планка и работать вместе с Отто Ганом. В 1944 году Отто Ган получил Нобелевскую премию по химии за открытие ядерного распада. По мнению многих учёных, Лиза Мейтнер заслуживала той же почести, однако Отто Ган заявил, что премия должна вручаться только за достижения по химии. Сама Мейтнер писала, что Ган, безусловно, заслуживал премии, но её с Фришем работа была немаловажным вкладом в прояснение процесса расщепления урана. В 1966 году Ган, Штрассман и Мейтнер вместе получили премию Энрико Ферми. В 1949 г Мейтнер была награждена медалью имени Макса Планка.
> 
> * Большая семёрка — речь о саммите, прошедшем 8-9 июля 1994 года в Неаполе.
> 
> * il cauboi — (ит.) ковбой
> 
> * la muvi star — (ит.) кинозвезда
> 
> * La star — (ит.) звезда
> 
> *«Ladurée» — Парижская кондитерская, основанная в 1862 году, визитная карточка города. Пирожные макаронс придуманы именно там. Ladurée сегодня — это кондитерский бренд класса люкс, представленный в 28 странах мира, знаменитый своими десертами и шоколадом высочайшего качества.
> 
> *Tu peux prêter ton vélo? — (фр.) Одолжишь велосипед?
> 
> *Tu apprends à Harward? — (фр.) Ты учишься в Гарварде?
> 
> * É un timido - (ит.) Он застенчивый
> 
> *lupus erythematosus — (лат.) Системная красная волчанка. Название болезнь получила из-за своего характерного признака — сыпи на переносице и щеках (поражённый участок по форме напоминает бабочку), которая, как считали в Средневековье, напоминает места волчьих укусов.
> 
> *Esco! — (ит.) Я ухожу
> 
> *Гамма-нож — также известен как Гамма-нож Лекселла — установка для стереотаксической радиохирургии патологий головного мозга, для которой источником ионизирующего излучения являются Кобальт-60. Гамма-нож считается «золотым стандартом» в радиохирургии и соответственно на него распространяются все её ограничения — малые размеры патологического очага, отсроченность результата и её преимущества — одномоментность (по сравнению с радиотерапией), отсутствие хирургических рисков, высокая степень конформности
> 
> *Гломусные опухоли (параганглиомы) — это медленно растущие доброкачественные опухоли головного мозга, происходящие из параганглиозных клеток области расширения внутренней яремной вены. Первые операци при применении гамма-ножа были проведены в середине девяностых.
> 
> *soupers — (фр.) ужины
> 
> *витамин W — вымышленный витамин


	3. Первый шаг

      Глубокая затяжка и колечки дыма. Шерлок давно не курил: пагубной, но притягательной привычкой пришлось пожертвовать. Как и многими другими. Шерлоку пришлось довольно сильно измениться, опять. Не то, чтобы он был сильно против, но считал, что очень рисковал своим душевным равновесием, которое выстраивал столько лет.  
  
      Части тел, чашки Петри с плесенью, колбы и реторты, микроскоп, реактивы. Он был учёным, но проводил свои эксперименты в ужасных условиях. Шерлок сделал большое усилие над собой, чтобы внести изменения в привычный ход дел. Ради счастья.  
  
      Он уже четыре года был чист. Он уже несколько месяцев старался поддерживать порядок в кухне и в холодильнике. Столько же времени прошло с того дня, как Шерлок открыл своё сердце.  
  
      Шерлок ни секунды не сомневался в правильности своего последнего поступка. Сейчас, когда уже всё произошло — тоже, но раньше ощущение правоты заполняло его без остатка, а теперь в районе сердца появилась пустота. И Шерлок понял, что вакуум в груди и погружение с головой в прошлое крепко связаны. В своих воспоминаниях он подошёл к тому, что отключил много лет назад, как свет в чулане. А сейчас зажёг лампу и с непривычки озирался в давно забытых декорациях.  
  
 _1994 год, где-то в Северной Италии_    
  
      Это новое опаляющее чувство выжигало Шерлока изнутри. Казалось, он с трудом дышал и говорил, как будто в горле вечно стоял огненный ком. Бурлящую магму прикрывал тонкий слой внешней ледяной отрешённости. Гремучая, нестабильная смесь с секунды на секунду была готова рвануть, и Шерлок сдерживался из последних сил.  
  
      Он видел на что нацелилась Тревор. Она была старше Шерлока (этой весной ей исполнился двадцать один), её тело было более взрослым, а суждения более трезвыми. Неважно, что Тревор ужасно разбиралась в социальных взаимодействиях и, между прочим, гораздо хуже Шерлока. Похоже, Джона это только заводило. Ему нравилась её прямота, её поступки и высказывания, шедшие вразрез с общественными нормами (Тревор без тени смущения или злого умысла говорила «сегодня пирог у вашей поварихи совсем не удался» или «ну ладно, а теперь мне пора отлить», или «то платье, в котором ты была в прошлый раз, гораздо красивее, чем это», или «неудачная стрижка»). Раньше именно Шерлок любил Викторию за это, что ж, ещё Ирен. А остальные в ужасе разбегались, оставляя Тревор в замешательстве: «Что я такого сказала?»  
  
      Теперь же появился ещё и Джон, который с неподдельным восхищением смотрел на неё. Он не потешался над её слепыми пятнами в людских отношениях, не осуждал её. «Вик» — обреченно мог сказать он, и та поворачивалась на него с немым вопросом на лице «Немного нехорошо, да?», а Джон сдержанно улыбался «Немного, да». Он не обращал внимания на то, что она почти никогда не смотрит в глаза, а Шерлок знал, что многим это казалось очень странным. Джон просто принял Тревор такой, какая она есть.  
  
      Теперь Шерлок частенько заставал их в «раю». Они купались или загорали вместе. Тревор внимательно слушала, как Джон читает ей свою работу. Тревор сопровождала его на утренних пробежках или случайных поездках на велосипеде.  
  
      А ещё она плавала с ним на лодке в дальние прогулки.  
  
      Шерлок придумал 18 способов, как их убить вместе или поодиночке, так чтобы никто и никогда не заподозрил его. Потом решил, что лучшим решением было бы убить самого себя, просто чтобы заглушить рёв пламени в ушах и разогнать красную пелену перед глазами.  
  
      Каждый раз, когда он думал, что хуже и быть не могло, открывались новые грани боли.  
  
      Он и раньше мало ел, а теперь вообще перестал. Размазывал еду по тарелке, отпивал лимонад и курил.  
  
      — Ты слишком много куришь, Шерлок, — сокрушалась миссис Хадсон.  
  
      — Почему она ко мне цепляется, мне уже семнадцать, — с вызовом и раздражением спрашивал Шерлок у матери.  
  
      Мать улыбалась ему и обнимала.  
  
      —  _Riccio_ *, ты всегда можешь поговорить со мной, я тебя выслушаю.  
  
      Но что Шерлок скажет ей? Мама, я хочу убить свою подругу и нашего постояльца? Или: мама, я хочу умереть, чтобы всё наконец прекратилось?  
  
      Он не мог сказать ей. Шерлок никому не мог сказать. Он знал, что Ирен обо всём догадалась, как и всегда. Но, спасибо её врождённой проницательности, Ирен не лезла. Она таскала его на пробежки, играла с ним в теннис и сопровождала во время велосипедных прогулок.  
  
      Чернота внутри Шерлока выплёскивалась злобными замечаниями в сторону подруги, а потом он мучился ещё и виной. Ирен громко ругалась с ним, называя болваном, и уходила. Шерлок не выдерживал больше суток и шёл мириться.  
  
      — Ирен, — говорил он, имея в виду «прости, что сорвался, ты ни при чём, это так больно и нечестно, я не должен был говорить тебе все эти ужасные вещи».  
  
      — Шерлок, — отвечала она, имея в виду «ты мерзавец, ещё раз обидишь меня и будешь общаться с абрикосами в своём саду до конца дней». Но сегодня она добавила: — Серьёзно, Шерлок, это в последний раз. Следи за языком.  
  
      Он молча кивнул.  
  
  
  
      Это и есть любовь? Она разрушает тебя и убивает дружбу? Глядя на Джона и Викторию, он чувствовал, что теряет обоих.  
  
      Недопустимо.  
  
  
  
      Золотилось раннее утро. Солнце ещё не раскалило берег, и Шерлок сидел на песке, глядя вдаль. Там, на лодке плавали Джон и Тревор. Похоже, они устроили шутливую перебранку — миг — и оба плюхнулись в воду. Их визг и хохот был слышен даже отсюда. Вот они залезли обратно, мокрые и довольные. В следующую секунду Тревор стащила с себя футболку и так и осталась голой по торсу. Джон заботливо накинул ей на плечи полотенце и стал выжимать её одежду.  
  
      Шерлок почувствовал возбуждение и стыд одновременно. Будто он стал нечаянным свидетелем чего-то очень личного, как если бы подглядывал в чужую спальню. Он не понимал, что его возбудило: Тревор, внезапно не чуждая плотскому началу, или Джон, с его заботливыми руками врача, или они оба вместе. Они стояли в обнимку, на Тревор всё ещё не было верха, только полотенце, болтающееся на шее и не скрывающее ничего.  
  
      Неожиданно Шерлока отпустило. Он увидел их не через призму собственных страхов, гнева или зависти. Он посмотрел на них по-новому, незамутнённо: двое красивых, умных людей, прекрасная, гармоничная пара, и то, что Тревор была выше Джона, делало их дуэт ещё более волнительным. У них получились бы чудесные дети.  
  
      Ведь Шерлок хотел провести всего лишь одну ночь с Джоном, или даже один час. Чтобы просто понять, хочет ли он быть с ним ещё. А Тревор могла стать ему спутницей жизни.  
  
      День закончился шумным вечером в «Le Danzing». Из динамиков рвалась «Cose della vita». Джон и Виктория танцевали, и Шерлок, всегда проницательный к таким вещам, терялся. Он не мог понять — так двигаются люди, которые переспали, или у них ещё не дошло до секса? Тревор со своей сбивающей с толку откровенностью и Джон с самыми неожиданными реакциями — их двоих вообще нельзя было ни прочитать, ни предугадать.  
  
      Они обнимались, но их объятия в равной степени были и как у друзей, и как у любовников. Ирен проследила взгляд Шерлока и осмотрительно промолчала. Вместо этого она прикурила сигарету и протянула Шерлоку.  
  
      — Тревор мне всё рассказала, — сказала она.  
  
      Шерлок вопросительно поднял бровь, а внутри сжался в ожидании приговора.  
  
      — Как ты мог подкатить к ней? — возмутилась Ирен.  
  
      — Тревор — учёная, думал, она не будет против принять участие в эксперименте, — ответил Шерлок, чувствуя как сердце ухнуло в пропасть: Тревор не рассказывала Ирен о том, что связывает её и Джона.  
  
      — Тебе нужно прикинуться учебником по физике, чтобы заинтересовать её, — усмехнулась Ирен.   
  
      — Пойдём, потанцуем, — добавила она чуть погодя.  
  
      Они очутились на танцполе. Шерлок много раз танцевал с Ирен, и они прекрасно двигались вместе. Ирен подхватила свой стаканчик с коктейлем, кто-то случайно толкнул её, она подалась вперёд, мартини выплеснулось Шерлоку на рубашку, а Ирен, двигаясь по инерции, врезалась в мокрое липкое пятно. Внезапно это сорвало чеку. Они оба расхохотались. Они смеялись и смеялись. И может это хмель от алкоголя и никотина, может, сама юность, бурлящая под кожей, или просто облегчение от того, что перед ними открыты все дороги, но на сердце отлегло, и Шерлок смеялся, окунаясь в беззаботность момента.  
  
      Вдруг он встретился взглядом с Джоном. Тот смотрел очень серьёзно, это был знакомый колючий взгляд, но где-то там, в глубине тускло мерцала боль. Шерлок, окрылённый неожиданной вспышкой веселья, тремя коктейлями и полпачкой сигарет, бесстрашно и искренне улыбнулся ему. Он бросал вызов, показывая свои истинные чувства. «Плевать, что ты выбрал не меня. Мне больше нечего скрывать. Мой ответ на все твои вопросы — «да». Потому что теперь всё уже не важно».  
  
      Джон стушевался. И Шерлок увидел то, что разглядели его родители и Ирен —  _É un timido_. Вся его бравурность, роль всеобщего любимца — лишь маска, которая сейчас, пусть на секунду, но исчезла: Джон смутился.  
  
      Шерлок поднял стакан в шутливом тосте и отвернулся к Ирен. Та уже обзавелась новым напитком. Ночь обнимала их за плечи, разливаясь густым тёмным сиропом. Темноту подсвечивали лишь разноцветные лампочки, и Шерлок с Ирен уходили в её тёплую гущу.  
  
      Они шли вдоль берега.  
  
      — Я люблю купаться ночью, — вдруг разорвал уютную тишину Шерлок.  
  
      — Отличная идея, — поддержала Ирен.  
  
      Они за секунду скинули одежду, зашли в воду и плавали, брызгались и смеялись. Шерлок старался не слишком пялиться на Ирен, в конце концов, он миллион раз видел её в купальнике, она была просто в нижнем белье сейчас. Но его организм, вероятно, решил, что разница была.  
  
      — Эй, отвернись! — крикнула ему Ирен, перед тем как снять с себя мокрую одежду. Она вытерлась его рубашкой и накинула платье на голое тело.  
  
      Возбуждённое воображение Шерлока продолжало рисовать картинки. Он повернулся к Ирен.  
  
      — Мы не будем делать это в пьяном состоянии, — сказала она.  
  
      Шерлок застыл. Он хотел ответить что-то, но зачем? Ирен дала согласие. Осталось скрепить договор. Он наклонился и поцеловал её.  
  
      — А ты неплохо целуешься.  
  
      — Очевидно.  
  
      — Будешь язвить, я передумаю.  
  
      Шерлок жестом показал, что застёгивает рот на молнию.  
  
  
  
      За завтраком Шерлок объявил и отцу, и Джону:  
  
      — Мы почти сделали это вчера.  
  
      Отец вскинул брови, Джон на секунду изменился в лице, но быстро вернул прежнее равнодушно-дружелюбное выражение.  
  
      — Ну и что же вас остановило? — спросил отец.  
  
      — Мы были пьяны. Алкоголь не должен искажать восприятие, иначе результаты эксперимента нельзя будет считать достоверными.  
  
      Шерлок хотел показать Джону, что для него секс — не больше, чем просто эксперимент по обмену жидкостями. Джон во второй раз за завтраком еле сохранил лицо.  
  
      — Она знает, что это эксперимент? — поинтересовался Джон. О, ну конечно, он из благородных. Не то, что ты, безэмоциональная машина, Шерлок.  
  
      — Очевидно, иначе это бы повлияло на результаты, — Безмолвное «ты идиот» повисло в воздухе.  
  
      Довольный собой и своим маленьким представлением, Шерлок встал из-за стола и направился к шезлонгу в саду.  
  
  
      Позже к нему присоединился Джон. Всё было почти как неделю назад, когда между ними не встала Тревор. Или когда между ним и Тревор не встал Джон. Шерлок не знал, что его ранило больше.  
  
      — Виктория уже заключила договор на работу в Баскервиле, — небрежно заметил Шерлок. — Единственная со всего потока, ещё студентка, а уже получила гарантированное рабочее место в лучшей лаборатории страны.  
  
      Джон посмотрел на него.  
  
      — И она никогда ни с кем не встречалась, — таким же скучающим тоном добавил Шерлок.  
  
      — Ты хочешь, чтобы с ней встречался я?  
  
      — А какой в этом вред?  
  
      — Никакого вреда. Кроме того, что я предпочитаю разбираться в этом сам. Если ты не против.  
  
      Хорошо, значит, он не будет поддерживать «мужские сплетни». Ладно.  
  
  
      Джон уехал в Б. к переводчице своей работы. В дом к Холмсам пришла Виктория. Она присела на лавочку у ворот, глядя себе под ноги.   
  
      — Его здесь нет, — вместо приветствия объявил Шерлок.  
  
      — Ничего, ты же здесь.  
  
      — Он сказал, что вернётся через полтора часа.  
  
      — Хорошо.  
  
      — Ты знаешь, что если он продолжит исследования, то у него есть все шансы стать самым молодым лауреатом премии Ласкера.   
  
      — И что?  
  
      — Довольно престижно, не находишь? Молодой перспективный учёный, будущий выдающийся хирург с большой зарплатой.  
  
      Тревор наконец оторвалась от созерцания своих ног и посмотрела на Шерлока. Он мог по пальцам сосчитать, сколько раз она смотрела ему в глаза за все годы их знакомства.  
  
      — К тому же он довольно красив, ничего, что он ниже тебя ростом. Так даже интереснее, — продолжал Шерлок. — Играет в регби, занимается боксом.   
  
      Лицо Тревор стало каменным.  
  
      — Такой общительный, заботливый, — не унимался он.  
  
      — Ты хочешь нас свести, — это был не вопрос. Она сощурилась.  
  
      Шерлок невинно улыбнулся.  
  
      — Ты стал слишком странным в последнее время, — сказала Виктория.   
  
  
  
      А потом приехала Вимини. Она жила в соседней вилле, поэтому прибежала сразу же, как только пришла в себя после приезда. Джон и Шерлок сидели в «раю», а Вимини пробралась через потайную лазейку, соединяющие сады семей Холмс и Понтедра.   
  
      Шерлок, сидящий на кромке бассейна при виде знакомой фигурки сразу же выпрямился и двинулся навстречу. Они не виделись два месяца: в этот раз Вимини задержалась.  
  
      — Шерлок! Шерлок! — она повисла у него на шее.   
  
      Он был счастлив и едва сдерживал улыбку. Джон откровенно удивился.  
  
      — Вимини, познакомься, это Джон. Джон, это Вимини, мы родились с ней в один день, только ей десять лет, а ещё она гений.  
  
      — Это была бы совершенная безвкусица, если бы природа сделала меня гением.  
  
      Джон изумился ещё сильнее.  
  
      — Повтори?  
  
      — Он не знает, да?  
  
      Шерлок покачал головой.  
  
      — Говорят, я не проживу долго.  
  
      — Почему так говорят? — Джон выглядел совершенно ошеломленным. — Откуда ты знаешь?  
  
      — Все знают. Потому что у меня лейкоз.  
  
      — Я в прошлом году был волонтёром в детском отделени IEO*, ты лечишься там же?  
  
      — Нет, в госпитале св. Рафаэля.  
  
      — Да ты что? Мои пациенты говорили, там ужасно кормят. Я даже запомнил названия блюд о которых они рассказывали: brodaglia, beveraggio, и pappetta*, — последнее слово они сказали в голос с Вимини, и оба рассмеялись.  
  
      — Да кормят там ужасно отвратительно, — согласилась Вимини. — Но мне повезло, по выходным всегда приезжали родители и привозили домашнюю еду.  
  
      — А где ты так научилась говорить по-английски?  
  
      — Моя мама — американка.  
  
      Джон улыбнулся.  
  
      — Выглядишь отдохнувшей, — сказал он.  
  
      — Это всё благодаря парику, — ответила Вимини и приподняла свой парик с сине-зелёными косами как шляпку. — Они опять рассмеялись.  
  
      — Парик и, правда, классный, я никогда таких не видел, откуда он у тебя?  
  
      — Это Виктория подарила мне в прошлом году на день рождения, — у меня их несколько, но этот самый любимый. Тори состригла свои волосы и отнесла их в специальную мастерскую, там она попросила заплести косички и покрасить в сине-зелёный.  
  
      — Так у неё раньше были длинные волосы?   
  
      — Да, она их специально не стригла, чтобы отрасли как можно длиннее, постоянно говорила: «Вимини, ты просто обязана дожить», — девочка спародировала низкий с хрипотцой голос Тревор и добавила британский акцент.   
  
      Все так и прыснули: получилось очень похоже.  
  
      Шерлок даже не удивился. Конечно, Джон очаровал ещё и Вимини. Они продолжали болтать, а Шерлок писал ноты для скрипки. Языки пламени внутри немного утихли. На смену им пришло пушистое тепло. Джон. Обычно все делали скорбное лицо и охали, когда слышали диагноз Вимини, и только Джон нашёл нужные слова. Он что, хранит ключи от всех сердец на земле?   
  
      Когда девочка ушла, то Джон стал спрашивать о ней Шерлока, и они проговорили весь вечер. Шерлок был на седьмом небе от счастья.  
  
      Пока всё не испортил.  
  
      Если Шерлок простил Джону «кражу» Вимини, которая теперь, как и все вокруг, была без ума от него, то странная связь с Тревор не давала ему покоя.  
  
      — Знаешь, в прошлом году Тревор целую неделю прожила с Вимини в больнице.  
  
      — Да ты что?   
  
      — Родители Вимини заболели, и им было нельзя поехать к ней, тогда Тревор и вызвалась. Потом Вимини стало хуже, ей была нужна кто-то близкая круглосуточно, и Тревор осталась. Видел бы ты её с длинными волосами, такие…   
  
      — Остановись. Это ложный путь.  
  
      — Что ты имеешь в виду под ложным путём?  
  
      — Я не заинтересован.  
  
      — Я видел вас вместе.  
  
      — То, что ты видел, не твоё дело. Похоже, это ты заинтересован.  
  
      — Она не захотела, — пожал плечами Шерлок.  
  
      — Но  _ты_  хотел?  
  
      Шерлок замялся. Они вступили на тонкий лёд. Что он должен был ответить? Что хотел трахнуть лучшую подругу ради эксперимента? Он вспомнил их с Тревор разговор и испытал приступ вины. Ему не следовало подкатывать, как выразилась Ирен. Только не к Виктории.  
  
      — Нет? — нелепо и робко.  
  
      — Уверен?  
  
      Шерлок разозлился. Джон обыграл его, выставил ублюдком. Когда всё успело зайти так далеко?  
  
      — Да что ты знаешь? — Шерлок решил пустить в ход подлый приём и навис над Джоном, используя свой рост.  
  
      — Похоже, она тебе нравится, — Джон ничуть не смутился.   
  
      — Она моя подруга! Ты и понятия не имеешь, что мне нравится, — ощетинился Шерлок. — Совершенно.  
  
  
      Тысячи скрипок играли у него в голове. «Я не заинтересован». Это могло значить что угодно. Что Джон не заинтересован в таких разговорах, что Джон не заинтересован в отношениях с Тревор. Шерлок ещё раз вытащил все воспоминания о них, разложил в хронологическом порядке и стал прокручивать как слайды на проекторе. Нельзя было сказать на все сто процентов точно. Доказательств, что они друзья, было столько же, сколько и доказательств, что они спят вместе.  
  
      — Выглядишь отвратительно, — поздоровалась Тревор. Она пришла вместе с Ирен и Вимини.  
  
      — Джон уехал, когда вернётся - неизвестно.  
  
      — Мы не к Джону, а к тебе, болван, — ответила Ирен.  
  
      Шерлок насторожился.  
  
      — Зачем?  
  
      — Ты наш лучший друг, — сказала Виктория.  
  
      Шерлок завис и часто-часто заморгал.  
  
      Они считали его лучшим другом? Но за что? Да, он помог Ирен сдать экзамены в колледж на высший балл, занимаясь с ней днями и ночами напролёт; раскрывал ей всю подноготную подружек, за что она была ему обычно благодарна, в отличие от остальных. Он играл Тревор на скрипке, когда у неё случались сенсорные перегрузки, и осаживал идиотов, нарушающих её ритуалы. Он нашёл Вимини её пропавшего кролика, и он не рассказывал Джону, но в тот раз, когда Тревор прожила с Вимини неделю, на следующие пять дней приехал Шерлок, потому что родители девочки так и не выздоровели. Конечно, ему не разрешили жить с ней, и он снял номер рядом с больницей и проводил целый день рядом. Покупал нормальную еду в ресторанчике неподалёку и читал книги, когда Вимини была на процедурах.  
  
      Но никогда в жизни он не думал, что они все считают его лучшим другом. Особенно в последнее время. Когда он так нелепо предложил секс Тревор, когда целовал Ирен (друзей целуют?), и они договорились о большем (с друзьями можно спать?), когда Вимини общалась с Джоном чаще, чем с ним.  
  
      — Как думаете, сколько ещё он будет моргать? — как сквозь вату он услышал голос Вимини.  
  
      — Эй, иди сюда, — Шерлок услышал Ирен над ухом, а потом словно на автопилоте поднялся на ноги и оказался в объятьях. Со спины его неловко и слишком сильно прижала к себе Тревор, и их троих за талии обхватила Вимини.  
  
      Через минуту Шерлок пробубнил:  
  
      — Мне нечем дышать.  
  
      Они все рассмеялись, их кокон распался, но связь — то странное чувство тепла, которое всегда появлялось на душе рядом с подругами — никуда не делась, она стала крепче.  
  
      — Он не в моём вкусе, — вдруг сказала Тревор.  
  
      Это определённо был вечер открытий.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Riccio — (ит.) кудряшка  
> *Премия Ласкера (англ. Lasker Award; Ласкеровская премия) — американская премия в области медицинских наук, которую вручают с 1946 года и рассматривают как «вторую Нобелевскую для США».  
> *brodaglia, beveraggio, и pappetta* — (ит.) жижа, пойло и мазня   
> *IEO — Европейский институт онкологии, Италия, Милан


	4. Сказать нельзя умереть

_1994 год, где-то в Северной Италии_  
  
      Всепожирающее пламя внутри угасло, и Шерлок думал, что станет легче. Он больше не злился ни на Джона, ни на Тревор. Он видел, что они просто друзья. Шерлок всё ещё с трудом воспринимал идею, что Ирен, Виктория и Вимини также считают его другом, но воспоминания о тех объятиях два дня назад омывали его тёплой отрадной волной.  
  
      Он не понимал, почему такой дружелюбный и общительный Джон избегает его. Их разговоры сводились к дежурным фразам. Но по большей части Джон в его присутствии молчал. Даже когда они бегали вместе по утрам. Для Шерлока их утренние пробежки остались единственной ниточкой, связывающей его с Джоном.   
  
      Во время бега он старался держаться позади, и в этом был особый смысл. Так Шерлок мог любоваться сильными ногами, широкой спиной и потрясающей задницей сколько угодно и не боясь быть пойманным. Так он мог игнорировать звенящую тяжёлую тишину между ними, и представлять, что они просто бегут, а Джон держится впереди, потому что в лучшей физической форме.   
  
      На этой пробежке всё было как обычно: сухое приветствие, густое молчание, Шерлок за Джоном. Как вдруг, взбежав на холм Джон резко затормозил, а Шерлок пребывающий в грёзах относительно великолепного тела перед своими глазами, врезался в него на полном ходу. Джон ловко изогнулся, обхватил Шерлока руками, и им удалось не упасть. Всего на миг Шерлок весь прижался к предмету своей страсти. Его губы оказались в дюйме от взмокшего виска Джона, в нос ворвался терпкий аромат с нотками лаванды. Тот самый, который он вдыхал в тот злополучный день в комнате Джона. Шерлок мог бы сейчас уткнуться во влажные волосы, прижаться губами к темени, наклониться и провести языком по уху.   
  
      «Коснись меня, это так легко».  
  
      Джон замер. Он смотрел Шерлоку в глаза, потом перевёл взгляд на губы, всего на мгновение, но облизался, как тогда после абрикосового сока. Будто захлёбываясь от удовольствия.   
  
      «Джон, ты убиваешь меня. Просто коснись меня. Можно». Шерлок смотрел и вложил во взгляд всю открытость. «Давай».  
  
      — Прости… — сказал Джон. — Ногу свело судорогой, со мной такое бывает иногда.  
  
      Прозвучало так, что он извинялся вовсе не за внезапную остановку. Волшебство разрушилось, Шерлок отступил.  
  
      Не в силах что-либо ответить, Шерлок небрежно отмахнулся и побежал вперёд. Плевать, бежит Джон за ним или нет, перед глазами всё плыло.   
  
      Всё превратилось в пытку. Муки ревности сменились новой болью. До горечи во рту, до тошноты, до головокружения. Вот он — Джон, всеобщий любимец, рукой подать. Но это лишь обман зрения, потому что Шерлок прекрасно знал, как велика пропасть разделяющая их.  
  
      Шерлок плохо читал эмоции людей. Почему Джон облизался, посмотрев ему на губы? Совпадение? Ведь они были на пробежке, вполне естественно, что у Джона пересохло во рту. Но этот взгляд грозовых синих глаз, это «прости». Боже, как сложно. Шерлок подумал, что кроме Тревор никто в целом мире его не понимал.   
  
      — Как ты понимаешь, что чувствуют люди?  
  
      — Я выучила по фотографиям, родители помогали. Запомнила наиболее частые жесты.  
  
      Шерлок понимающе кивнул. В какой-то мере он сделал также. И на самых обычных людях это прекрасно работало. Но на более сложных образцах типа Джона или Ирен система давала сбой.  
  
      — А как ты поступаешь, если сигналы противоречивы? Или их вообще нет в твоём каталоге?  
  
      Тревор пожала плечами.   
  
      — Обычно спрашиваю напрямую.  
  
      Шерлок закатил глаза. Ну конечно, как вообще он мог спрашивать такое. Это же Виктория-«вы сейчас просто тупите или не расслышали?», Виктория-«ты злишься или тебе смешно?» — после того как спросила человека о его походе в туалет. Да, у неё нет никаких сложностей.  
  
      Как он мог спросить Джона «ты хочешь меня или ненавидишь?»   
  
      Шерлок сам не знал, какой ответ его устроил бы. В каком-то смысле ответ «ты мне неприятен» даже более приемлем. Шерлоку не привыкать быть неприятным для кого-то, не привыкать жить с таким человеком под одной крышей (чего только стоил Майкрофт, пока не уехал в Харроу). Так можно было бы просто постараться отключиться и дождаться, когда Джон уедет обратно в Америку, всего-то четыре недели потерпеть. Не так уж долго. При мысли об этом сердце предательски сжалось.  
  
      А что если Джон хочет его? Нет, это невозможно. Как такой общительный, искренний, порывистый Джон не проявил ни одного признака, что Шерлок ему нравится? Джон не стеснялся выражать свои симпатии никому. «Как и неприязнь». Однако к Шерлоку он был равнодушен.   
  
      Как это понимать?   
  
      Джон ни с кем не был равнодушен, даже с продавцами в магазинах и уборщиками в барах. Но только с Шерлоком он держался отстранённо, словно скрывал что-то. Ненависть? Может Шерлок так сильно раздражал его, но из-за того, что был сыном хозяев, и Джон занял его комнату, то Джон просто терпел его. Чёрт, человеческие эмоции, это слишком сложно.   
  
      О том, что Джон под маской безразличия скрывал влечение, Шерлок запретил себе думать. Это уже слишком. Что он будет с этим делать? Джон опытен в любовных делах, а Шерлок первый раз целовался несколько дней назад, и то со своей подругой.   
  
      К тому же совершенно непонятно, захочет ли Джон чего-то такого с парнем. До сих пор все его интересы касались только женского пола.  
  
      О нет. От внезапного осознания Шерлок взмок, его пульс участился.  
  
      Джон понял, что чувствует Шерлок по отношению к нему. И это ему неприятно, и он пытается оградить себя.  
  
      Господи.  
  
      Шерлок тут же вспомнил, с каким видом Джон сказал «прости» сегодня на пробежке. Этот извиняющийся тон, скорбное выражение лица и жалость в глазах.  
  
      Шерлока затошнило. К горлу подкатил ком, в носу защипало. Четыре недели, осталось продержаться всего четыре недели. Они будут самыми ужасными в его жизни, но он сможет. Потом наваждение по имени Джон Уотсон уедет, и их будет разделять океан.  
  
      Вдруг повинуясь внезапному порыву, сам не вполне осознавая, что делает, Шерлок подскочил. Ноги понесли его в дом, через гостиную, вверх по лестнице, к себе в комнату. Впоследствии Шерлок не помнил сам, было ли это преднамеренно или он действительно по привычке очутился в комнате, в которой жил круглый год, кроме лета.   
  
      Он влетел в неё и с разбега рухнул на кровать. Дурманящий аромат лаванды окутал его, сквозь него пробивались терпкий дух самого Джона, и Шерлок с упоением вдыхал. Хотел бы он завернуться в этот запах как в одеяло, хотел бы он положить его во флакон и доставать всякий раз, когда почувствует себя одиноким.  
  
      Шерлок лёг на спину и осмотрелся. Здесь было много вещей Шерлока, и комната отражала его характер. Но как же удивительно гармонично Джон вписался сюда, словно всегда здесь жил.   
  
      Нотная бумага, философские трактаты на полках, альбомы с живописью, несколько книг по химии — Шерлок начал немного увлекаться новой областью знаний. Рядом примостились медицинские книги Джона, будто всегда стояли на этой полке.   
  
      На стенах висели рисунки Вимини в рамочках. К ним добавились её же рисунки, но приколотые на булавки и адресованные Джону.  
  
      На столе стояла статуэтка Амура — подарок Ирен. «Не забывай, что у тебя тоже есть сердце». Забудешь о сердце, когда оно так и норовит выскочить из груди. На статуэтку опиралась открытка с «Амуром и Психеей» Доменико Корви*, Шерлок вспомнил, как эту картинку со словами «о, я знаю, кому её подарить» купила Ирен несколько дней назад в книжном на piazzetta. Интересно, как Ирен её подписала?  
  
      Над кроватью висел череп антилопы — подарок на семнадцатый день рождения от Тревор. «Увидела его и вспомнила о тебе». Шерлок определённо не хотел знать её логику, но подарок пришёлся ему по душе. Джон надел на череп свои наушники.   
  
      Постер с картиной Моне «Мост Чаринг-кросс»* — это от родителей. Шерлок улыбнулся, он очень любил эту картину. Всего одна картина, а объединяет в себе и Лондон, и Италию. Внезапно Шерлок подумал, что этот постер — последнее что видит перед сном Джон, и первое, что встречает его по утрам.   
  
      Что ж.   
  
      Шерлок встал и направился в ванную. Он окинул своё худое юное тело критическим взглядом. Слишком мальчишеское. Плевать. Всего четыре недели.   
  
      Шерлок забрался в душ, дверь он не закрывал принципиально. Лишь одно маленькое воспоминание об утренней пробежке, и он уже был полностью возбуждён. Шерлок неторопливо ласкал себя, и думал об этих невозможных и недосягаемых синих глазах, о бронзовой коже, о влажных волосах, прилипших к вискам, о пересохших тонких губах, о горячем гибком теле, о сильных руках. Шерлок сосредоточился на воспоминании, как очутился в объятиях Джона, как напряглись и вздулись мышцы его рук, предотвращая падение.  
  
      И этот мимолётный взгляд, брошенный Шерлоку на губы, кончик языка и дёрнувшийся кадык. Определённо, одно из лучших воспоминаний лета. Он позволил себе помечтать, что Джон также как и он сам сгорал от желания, и тогда на холме не стал сдерживаться и впился жадным голодным поцелуем, сжал сильнее, потом запустил пятерню в кудри Шерлока, потянул назад и припал к шее.   
  
      Шерлок чувствовал, что развязка близко, но хотел продлить удовольствие ещё. Он думал о том, что если бы сейчас в душ зашёл Джон. Как тогда — без стука. Шерлок снова залился румянцем и горячая волна из стыда и наслаждения почти бросила его за край.   
  
      Он продолжал мягкие, плавные движения, думая о том, как бы Джон вскинул брови, застав Шерлока за таким бесстыдным удовлетворением себя. Захотел бы он подойти поближе? Тогда бы Шерлок не прекращая своего занятия смотрел бы ему прямо в глаза, и как только Джон очутился бы рядом Шерлок излился бы, не прерывая зрительного контакта.   
  
      Джон.   
  
      Джон.   
  
      Джон.  
  
       _Аххх_.  
  
      Горячая струйка брызнула прямо на живот.   
  
      Потрясающе, но недостаточно.   
  
      Расслабленный после душа и опустошительного оргазма, Шерлок в одном полотенце вернулся в комнату Джона, залез под покрывало и уснул.   
  
      Ему снился их залитый солнцем сад, графин абрикосового сока на столе. Снилось, как ветер, ласкает его кудри и шепчет  _«что ты делаешь со мной, Шерлок»_  таким знакомым мягким голосом. Шерлок улыбнулся и почувствовал сквозь сон, что улыбается на самом деле, но просыпаться не стал, так как хотел побыть ещё в этом чудесном мираже.  
  
      Когда он проснулся, наступил вечер, и за окном уже стемнело. Шерлок потянулся, как кот и сел, потирая глаза и стряхивая остатки сна. Неужели Джон не заходил к себе целый день? Шерлок оглянулся. На спинке стула появилась рубашка, «парус», как он называл её про себя. Его любимая рубашка Джона: светло-голубая, льняная, свободная. Она прекрасно подчёркивала синеву его глаз и золотой загар. А ещё Джон носил её нараспашку, и можно было наслаждаться его кубиками пресса и широкой грудью.  
  
      Значит, Джон заходил и не разбудил Шерлока. Тот сложил ладони домиком, прижав кончики пальцев к подбородку. Это хорошо или плохо? С одной стороны, хорошо, что Джон не выгнал его. С другой стороны, может ему было просто настолько всё равно, что он просто заскочил, быстро переоделся и убежал к своим новым друзьям.   
  
      От одной мысли, что они оба находились в комнате и были одновременно голыми, у Шерлока пересохло во рту. Он ощутил, как жар заклубился и стал собираться внизу живота. Джон переоделся сразу? Он смотрел на спящего Шерлока? Он смотрел на него, когда был обнажён, или отвернулся? Может, он ушёл переодеваться в ванную? В паху неистово заныло.   
  
      Невыносимо.  
  
      Шерлок каждый день маструбировал, с мыслями о Джоне, но это уже перебор. Нет, надо подумать о чём-нибудь очень-очень мерзком. Майкрофт с длинными волосами в образе ведьмы. Отлично. Шерлок представил, как его старший брат летает над Тауэром и мерзко хихикает.   
  
      Отпустило.  
  
      Бежать отсюда, пока не поздно. Но перед тем как покинуть комнату, Шерлок перевернул открытку. «Любовь, поставив под сомнение лишь раз, навеки потеряешь». Хм. Он аккуратно поставил её на место.  
  
      Спустившись в гостиную, он внезапно обнаружил там Ирен, Тревор и Вимини. Они пили лимонад с его родителями.   
  
      — А вот и наш  _il sonno bello!_ * — поприветствовала мама.  
  
      —  _Riccio_ , иди к нам, — позвал отец и налил сыну стакан лимонада.  
  
      Шерлок принял напиток и сдержано улыбнулся, здороваясь со всеми. Он уселся между отцом и матерью, которые тут же его обняли.  
  
      — Шерлок, мы собирались немного почитать, — сказала мама.  
  
      Это значило, что они будут читать какую-нибудь книгу, скорее всего на иностранном, переводить для тех, кто этого языка не знает, а потом обсуждать сюжет. Шерлок никогда не признавался вслух, но он обожал такие вечера. Островок спокойствия после двух недель, истощивших его нервную систему, — то что нужно.  
  
      С напускным равнодушием он встал и подошёл к книжному стеллажу. Сегодня с ними была Вимини, поэтому он вытащил с полки сборник немецких баллад.  
  
      Шерлок сел рядом с Викторией, та отлично знала немецкий, они будут читать, а родители переводить для Ирен и Вимини.  
  
       _— Vor sehr langer Zeit der Sehnen-war der tapfere Ritter…_ * — зазвучал ровный голос Шерлока.   
  
      История рассказывала о молодом и очень красивом рыцаре, до беспамятства влюблённом в принцессу. Они подружились, и из-за этой дружбы рыцарь не мог сказать принцессе о своих настоящих чувствах. Однажды он спросил её в упор: «Что лучше: сказать или умереть?» Принцесса, чувствуя подвох, ответила «лучше сказать», но сама раскрываться не торопилась, и ждала, что предпримет рыцарь. Тот замешкался и несмотря на то, что слыл храбрым, так и не решился сказать. Он просто отшутился.  
  
      — Он должен был сказать! — возмутилась Тревор. — Не понимаю этих проблем.  
  
      — Ещё бы ты понимала, — подколола Ирен.  
  
      Тревор пихнула её в бок, но было видно, что её это забавляет. Иногда Шерлок задавался вопросом, так ли уж Виктория не понимает, что её прямолинейность порой бывает убийственной.   
  
      — Да, точно, никогда не забуду тот вечер, когда к вам приезжали Жаме, — продолжала Ирен.  
  
      Все расхохотались.   
  
      Тревор тогда восхитилась волосами девушки в свойственной себе манере. «Какие густые, они твои?» Доминик была в шоке, а Тревор, продолжая поглаживать их, добавила: «Очень похожи на парик». Она немного потянула за прядь. «Очень».   
  
      В тот раз её осадила Ирен, хоть у самой и плясали чёртики в глазах.   
  
      — А как она рвалась в отделение радиохирургии! — воскликнула Вимини. — Всё повторяла, «да я просто хочу посмотреть, вы болваны, у меня учёная степень по физике».   
  
      Отсмеявшись, все посмотрели на Ирен.  
  
      — Ладно, я солидарна с нашей принцессой, — и приобняла Викторию за плечи. — Жизнь коротка, зачем же молчать и кусать потом локти? — С этим вопросом она пристально посмотрела на Шерлока. Тот сделал вид, что не замечает. — Никогда не молчала в подобных вопросах.  
  
      — Но тебе бывало больно, — как бы невзначай бросил Шерлок.  
  
      — И что с того? Сегодня больно, завтра нет, — она пожала плечами. — Ничто не длится вечно.  
  
      — Откуда ты знаешь?  
  
      — Ниоткуда. Просто я не вижу смысла молчать, когда изнутри выжигает нутро, — она очень укоризненно смотрела на Шерлока. Тот, выдержав её взгляд, обратился к Вимини:  
  
      — А ты что скажешь?  
  
      — Ну, мне всё равно скоро умирать. Так что какая разница? Что я теряю? Конечно, сказать!  
  
      — Не поспоришь, — серьёзно ответил Шерлок. Ирен и Тревор, похлопали девочку по спине в знак поддержки.  
  
      — Папа?  
  
      — Мне нравятся ваши рассуждения, молодые люди, — задумчиво сказал отец. — Когда мне было двадцать, хорошо, и тридцать тоже, я был с вами полностью согласен. Сейчас мне почти пятьдесят. И мой выбор: конечно, сказать.  
  
      Все рассмеялись.  
  
      — Но не потому, что мне нечего терять, — Говард выразительно посмотрел на Ирен и Тревор. — Не потому, что я стар, — он глянул на Вимини. — Не потому, что я не боюсь боли, — на Шерлока. — А потому, что мне будет стыдно, если я промолчу. Молодость не знает стыда, стыд приходит со зрелостью.  
  
      Вайолет обняла мужа и поцеловала в щёку.  
  
      —  _Amor, ch'a nullo amato amar perdona_. Так что голосую за «сказать».  
  
      Все, кроме Шерлока, одобрительно загудели.  
  
      — Шерлок, а ты как думаешь? — спросила Вайолет.  
  
      — Умереть и унести свою тайну в могилу.  
  
      Послышались возгласы возмущения.  
  
      — Не вижу смысла говорить. Напряжение рано или поздно угаснет. Слова со временем потеряют смысл и значение. Нет риска получить отказ, — он вздёрнул подбородок. — Нет вообще никаких рисков. Не разрушаешь то, что есть, — он поднял одну бровь и с вызовом глянул на Ирен. Та закатила глаза и покачала головой. — Так что вы как хотите, а я выбираю молчание.  
  
      — И смерть, — добавила Ирен.  
  
      — Избавление от боли, — парировал Шерлок.  
  
      — Рассуждаешь, как мои друзья из больницы, — сказала Вимини.  
  
      Шерлок пожал плечами. Все притихли.   
  
      Опять он всё испортил. Надо было промолчать и сейчас. Или примкнуть к большинству, тогда бы никто не обратил внимания. А он просто подставился. Как глупо. Он почувствовал, как руку накрыла ладонь Тревор. В жесте читалось: «Я знаю, какого это — испортить всё парой слов». Шерлок положил поверх её пальцев свою руку. «Спасибо».   
  
      Словно спасительница пришла миссис Хадсон и предложила включить телевизор и поискать фильм. Шерлок с облегчением покинул гостиную, вышел в сад и закурил.  
  
      — Поговори с ним, — услышал он из-за спины.  
  
      — Не имеет смысла, — не оборачиваясь, ответил он.  
  
      — Ты вбил себе в голову очередную глупость, Шерлок. Почему ты считаешь, что он ответит отказом?  
  
      Шерлок молчал.  
  
      — Ты ведёшь себя как ребёнок.  
  
      — Хорошая попытка, Ирен. Но, нет.  
  
      — Джон славный, и если бы он не уезжал через три недели, я бы могла назвать его своим другом. Но мой друг — это ты. И мне больно смотреть, как ты мучаешься. Я хочу помочь.  
  
      — Четыре.  
  
      — Что четыре?  
  
      — Он уезжает через четыре недели.  
  
      — Господи, ты вообще слушаешь меня?  
  
      Шерлок посмотрел на неё, а потом снова перевёл взгляд на фонари в саду.  
  
  
  
  
       _Лондон_  
  
      Шерлок докуривал третью сигарету. Клубок тревожных мыслей стал постепенно разматываться. Он подошёл в своих воспоминаниях к чему-то очень важному. «Сказать или умереть». Он думал, что удалил всю литературу. Но, похоже, вся литература, связанная с тем летом не подвластна удалению. Она просто отправилась в архивную папку.  
  
      Стойкое чувство дежавю не покидало его. Похожий разговор у него состоялся с Ирен неделю назад.  
  
      Итак, теперь подступили сомнения. Шерлок должен был принять очень важное решение. Возможно, самое важное решение в своей жизни.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Доменико Корви «Амур и Психея», 1784 — https://artchive.ru/artists/3353~Domeniko_Korvi/works/30739~Amur_i_Psikheja
> 
> *Клод Моне «Мост Чаринг-кросс», 1903 — https://www.wikiart.org/ru/klod-mone/most-charing-kross-1903
> 
> *«Любовь, поставив под сомнение лишь раз, навеки потеряешь» (мой перевод) — «And love, once distrusted, for ever is lost!», строчка из поэмы Томаса Мура «Амур и Психея» 
> 
> *il sonno bello — (ит.) спящий красавец
> 
> *Vor sehr langer Zeit der Sehnen-war der tapfere Ritter… — (нем.) Давным-давно жил-был храбрый рыцарь... 
> 
> *Amor, ch'a nullo amato amar perdona — (ит.) «Любимым любовь велела любить»  
> Данте Алигьери, «Божественная комедия». Перевод М.Л. Лозинского


	5. Молчание

        _1994 год, где-то в Северной Италии_  
  
      Вообще Шерлок всё прекрасно понял с самого начала. Просто делал вид, что это неправда. Однако со временем игнорировать очевидное стало невозможно. Не после того, как Шерлок услышал прозвище Джона:  _«Gian Tre Continenti»_ *.  
  
      Член Джона побывал во множестве тел в округе. Он побывал в чёрт знает скольких вагинах и ртах. Бесчисленное количество женщин касалось его. Джон был не только всеобщим любимцем, но всеобщим любовником.  
  
      Интересно, спал ли он с мужчинами? Шерлок знал, что как минимум тот мультипликатор из Брюсселя смотрел на Джона с далеко не платоническим вожделением. Шерлок замечал эти жадные взгляды и на корте. Мужчины определённо реагировали на Джона. Они хотели его. Хотели быть в нём и с ним, чтобы он был в них и с ними.  
  
      Но, хотел ли этого Джон? Шерлок не мог прочитать его. Cлишком много переменных.  
  
      Когда Шерлок подозревал их связь с Тревор, всё казалось легче: всего одна соперница. Сейчас соперницы прибавлялись десятками. Джон редко приходил ночевать домой, все ужины были расписаны у него до самого отъезда в Рим, как, впрочем, и обеды. Иногда он после бурной ночи, проведённой в Б. или ещё неизвестно где, не приходил и к завтраку.  
  
      Чаще всего увидеть его можно было днём входящим или выходящим из кабинета родителей. Свои обязанности по помощи в перепечатке документов он выполнял безукоризненно. Неважно, насколько пьяным и невыспавшимся он возвращался накануне.  
  
      Между своими  _avventure galanti_ * Джон всё же успевал писать свою работу о витамине W. Чаще всего он располагался  _в раю_  со своими записями, а Шерлок смотрел на его плечи и представлял, как очередная девушка впивается в них ногтями, пока лопатки Джона ритмично поднимаются и опускаются.  
  
      Что он находил в женском теле?  
  
      Шерлок вспомнил, что единственный раз, когда он сам реагировал на женщину — было то полуночное купание с Ирен. Позже он стыдился своего плотского порыва. Всё-таки Ирен — его подруга, а среди людей считалось неправильным хотеть своих друзей. К тому разговору они больше не возвращались, но он чувствовал, что это лишь дело времени. Шерлок хотел знать, что такое секс с противоположным полом, хотел убедиться в своей ориентации, и, похоже, Ирен тоже задавалась подобными вопросами. Разве не разумно оказать дружескую взаимовыручку? Им обоим был нужен этот эксперимент.  
  
      Всё началось с кромки бассейна. Шерлок в одиночестве мочил ноги и транскрибировал Баха. За спиной зашуршали кусты, и он, не оборачиваясь, понял, что это Вимини.  
  
      — Привет, Шерлок, — её голос звучал странно. Он обернулся и увидел, что девочка сегодня надела розовый парик. Плохой признак.  
  
      Однажды, будучи в розовом парике, она, увидев миссис Хадсон с подносом своих любимых миндальных печений, выскочила из-за стола с громкими рыданиями. Сквозь всхлипы можно было разобрать «не надо трястись надо мной».  
  
      «Не говори ерунды. Мне это совсем не интересно», в другой раз прервала она рассказ Шерлока о пчёлах (спровоцированный её же вопросом), заправив розовые пряди за уши. «У меня в жизни не так много времени слушать этот бред». И до вечера она молча просидела у них в саду с книгой.  
  
      «Вам бы всё смеяться», — мрачно прервала Вимини хохот Ирен и Виктории. И удалилась к себе, только розовая макушка мелькала над нежно-зелёной листвой кустов возле корта.  
  
      В общем, у Шерлока закралось нехорошее предчувствие.  
  
      — Ну, и что ты тут сидишь? — тем же странным голосом спросила Вимини.  
  
      Шерлок осмотрительно обошёлся неопределённым взмахом руки в сторону нотной тетради.  
  
      — Опять переписываешь чужую музыку. А что свою придумать уже не можешь?  
  
      Началось. Шерлок беспомощно озирался: вот бы сейчас пришла Ирен или Джон. Они лучше умели справляться с грозовым настроением Вимини.  
  
      Похоже, девочка не очень-то ждала ответ.  
  
      Она села рядом с ним и опустила ноги в воду, не снимая сандалий.  
  
      — Марко сбежал, — наконец проговорила она.  
  
      Не успел Шерлок ответить, как услышал голос Джона:  
  
      — Кто такой Марко?  
  
      — Мой домашний хамелеон, — пробурчала Вимини.  
  
      — Ты мне не рассказывала, что у тебя есть хамелеон, — удивился Джон.  
  
      — Ты мне тоже о себе не всё рассказываешь, — она смерила его взглядом исподлобья.  
  
      Джон с немым вопросом посмотрел на Шерлока. Тот показал на парик девочки и жестом попытался выразить, что пререкаться с ней себе дороже.  
  
      — Я вообще-то здесь и всё вижу, — процедила Вимини, и шёпотом добавила, — идиоты.  
  
      Джон едва сдержал смешок.  
  
      — Ладно, пойдём искать твоего Марко, — добродушно сказал он.  
  
      — Я помогу, — вызвался Шерлок.  
  
      — Нет уж. Сиди здесь и занимайся своей музыкой. Она гораздо важнее моего дурацкого хамелеона.  
  
      Шерлок хотел было возразить, но Джон улыбнулся ему и покачал головой. Шерлок вздохнул, а двое искателей хамелеона удалились за изгородью.  
  
      Полчаса прошли в относительном спокойствии, и он снова опустил ступни в прохладную воду, достал тетрадь, вставил наушники и принялся записывать с прерванного места. Он так увлёкся, что вздрогнул, ощутив, как кто-то дунул ему в затылок, и его кудряшки разлетелись в разные стороны. Дунула. Это была Ирен. А сзади выглядывала Тревор.  
  
      Ирен вытащила наушники у него из ушей, обняла одной рукой сзади и промурлыкала, касаясь губами его мочки:  
  
      — Чахнешь здесь в одиночестве?  
  
      — Вимини приходила. В розовом парике.  
  
      На этих словах Викторию перекосило, как будто та хлебнула бальзамического уксуса, а Ирен закатила глаза.  
  
      — И где она?  
  
      — Ушла искать Марко вместе с Джоном.  
  
      Ирен не убирала руку.  
  
      — Ну, а ты так и будешь сидеть здесь со своими нотами? — Она запустила пальцы ему в волосы, ногтями пробежалась по чувствительной коже головы, от чего у него побежали мурашки по спине. В голосе Ирен звучали нотки, какие Шерлок слышал лишь, когда она флиртовала с потенциальными пассиями.  
  
      Оу.  
  
      — Тревор, не хочешь составить компанию Джону и Вимини?  
  
      — Ни в коем случае, спасибо. С меня хватило пришествия розового парика в прошлый раз.  
  
      Тогда Вимини весь день была ужасно не в духе, но продолжала таскаться за Викторией, и ныть, и ныть, и ныть.  
  
      — Брось, Виктория, я уверена, Джон возьмёт весь огонь на себя. — Ирен выразительно посмотрела на неё, а потом на Шерлока.   
  
      — Может быть, но не хочу проверять. — И Тревор уверенно плюхнулась рядом с ними.  
  
      Шерлок понял, что другого выхода нет, поэтому тяжко вздохнув, повернулся к подруге и быстро проговорил:  
  
      — Тревор, ты должна немедленно уйти, если не хочешь стать свидетельницей нашего с Ирен секса.  
  
      Викторию как ветром сдуло.  
  
      — Я ничего не хочу об этом знать! — последние слова она кричала уже с другого конца сада, поспешно удаляясь.  
  
      — Она не понимает намёков, господи, Ирен, ты ведь в курсе.  
  
      — Я удивлена, что ты понял.  
  
      — У нас была договорённость, после которой ты на мне повисла, чего никогда не делала раньше, я сделал очень простой вывод.  
  
      Ирен рассмеялась.  
  
      — Так я и знала, что ты всё разложишь по полочкам, вместо того, чтобы довериться чувствам.  
  
      Шерлок презрительно фыркнул.  
  
      — К чёрту эмоции и словесные интриги, когда я итак могу всё вычислить.  
  
      — К тебе или ко мне?  
  
      — Пойдём, я знаю одно место.  
  
      Они встали, и Шерлок повёл Ирен домой. Под лестницей он распахнул дверь, за которой оказался тёмный проход. Почти вслепую Шерлок нащупал ещё одну дверь и толкнул её внутрь небольшого помещения, которое освещалось из крошечного оконца под потолком. В комнате царила приятная прохлада и полумрак, чуть пахло сыростью, а на полу лежал матрас, рядом стоял столик с наваленными книгами. На стенах сквозь почти обвалившуюся штукатурку виднелась каменная кладка.  
  
      — Боже мой, — выдохнула Ирен, оглядываясь. — Что это за место?  
  
      Шерлок стоял с довольным видом, обхватив себя руками за плечи.  
  
      — Нашли весной во время ремонта. Оно никому не нужно, и я его занял.   
  
      — Твоё убежище, значит, — улыбнулась Ирен. Она подошла к матрасу, скинула сандалии и растянулась поверх покрывала. — Иди сюда.  
  
      Шерлок повиновался.  
  
      «Это происходит».  
  
      На этот раз Ирен поцеловала его первым.  
  
      Что ж. Мокро. Даже занятно, но ему ведь и нравилась Ирен, она же его подруга, в конце концов.  
  
      Она стала целовать его за ухом, спустилась к шее, расстегнула воротничок рубашки, прикусила ключицы и снова припала к губам. Сыро. И недостаточно, чтобы возбудиться. В какой-то момент Шерлок даже немного заскучал.   
  
      — Шерлок?  
  
      — Продолжай.  
  
      Теперь он перехватил инициативу, Ирен сжала его за талию чуть сильней, этот жест напомнил ему происшествие на холме во время пробежки. В голове тут же пронеслись вихрем кадры: горячее тепло от влажного виска Джона, ловкие крепкие руки, лёгкий аромат лаванды. О боже, да. Так намного лучше. Синие глаза Джона так близко, его тонкие губы, розовый кончик языка.  
  
      Ирен тем временем, не прерывая поцелуев, опустила ладонь ему на пах.  
  
      — Ты такой твёрдый!  
  
      Шерлок закатил глаза.  
  
      — Разумеется, разве не этого мы добиваемся, ты что идиотка?  
  
      Ирен шлёпнула его по плечу.  
  
      — Заткнись и не груби мне.  
  
      Ирен гладила его по спине, но он с упоением отдался фантазии, что это делает Джон. Шерлок поднял руку с талии Ирен и осторожно положил ладонь ей на грудь. Картинка с разгорячённым Джоном разлетелась на тысячи осколков. Шерлок вздрогнул и прежде чем что-либо понять, услышал хихиканье Ирен.  
  
      — Господи, мы безнадёжны, — сквозь смех сказала Ирен.   
  
      Возбуждение Шерлока исчезло, его смыло гигантской волной облегчения, смущения и стыда.  
  
      — Что…  
  
      — Просто скажи мне, о ком ты думал на самом деле?  
  
      Шерлок вспыхнул и отвёл глаза. Ирен снова прыснула.  
  
      — Ладно, тебе нечего стесняться. Я, например, представляла своё маленькое приключение пару дней назад в…  
  
      Шерлок замахал руками:  
  
      — Нет, нет, нет, хватит с меня подробностей.  
  
      — Я даже ещё не рассказала ничего! — возмутилась Ирен. — Ты такой зануда! Элия была прекрасна. Высокая, худая, с тёмными кудрями, такая же грубиянка, как и ты.  
  
      — Ты поэтому пришла ко мне сегодня, — сказал Шерлок.  
  
      — Чёрт, да.  
  
      — По крайней мере в ходе эксперимента я понял одну вещь.  
  
      — Ты гей?  
  
      — Ты лесбиянка.  
  
      — Ничего не попишешь. Я тоже кое-что поняла.  
  
      Шерлок вопросительно поднял бровь.  
  
      — Это была самая дурацкая попытка заняться сексом в моей жизни. С этой секунды никаких мужчин.  
  
      Она встала на ноги и принялась с любопытством осматриваться. Шерлок молча наблюдал за ней, и тем временем внутри разливалась холодная пустота. Ирен трогала руками каменную кладку, стучала пальцем по штукатурке, из-за чего тут же откалывались кусочки. Потом её внимание привлёк огромный камень в углу.  
  
      — Как странно, а что здесь делает валун? — спросила Ирен.  
  
      — Я пытался сдвинуть его, но не получилось. А потом забыл про него.  
  
      — Давай попробуем вдвоём, это-то у нас должно получиться?  
  
      Шерлок фыркнул, но спорить не стал. Любопытство перевесило. Он подошёл к Ирен, и они вместе навалились на камень. Тот с большим трудом съехал со своего места, совсем чуть-чуть.  
  
      — Ого! Смотри, там что-то есть!  
  
      Под камнем угадывалось очертание люка. Шерлок и Ирен попытались сдвинуть камень ещё, но он оказался слишком тяжёлым, даже для них двоих.   
  
      — Надо позвать Тревор.  
  
      Шерлок согласно кивнул. Виктория была чемпионкой по армреслингу в университете, а как-то раз, когда они купались на озере, Тревор с лёгкостью подняла его и бросила в воду, будто он ничего не весил.  
  
      — И Вимини, и Джона, — продолжила Ирен.  
  
      Джон.  
  
      Только Шерлок отвлёкся от него. Сердце сжалось, и боль проросла в груди. Нужно немедленно уйти отсюда, срочно. Что он и сделал, ни слова не говоря Ирен.  
  
      — Ты ему нравишься! — услышал он вслед, но в голове уже нарастал рёв пламени, и он едва разобрал, что она кричала ещё.  
  
      О чём он думал? Что он хотел от этого эксперимента? Шерлок так и не понял, что влечёт Джона к женщинам, зато отлично понял,  _что_  влечёт его к Джону. Всё. Золотые волосы, синие глаза, бархатистая бронзовая кожа, сильные ноги и руки, мягкий голос и мелодичный смех. Крепкая задница и большой член. Его блестящий ум и гениальная способность разбираться в хитросплетениях человеческих чувств и отношений. Его неожиданные реакции, которые Шерлок уже не силился предугадать.  
  
      С этими мыслями, с невидящим взором он врезался в Джона, заходящего в дом.  
  
      Этого ещё не хватало. Шерлок физически ощутил, что ещё одно прикосновение, и он разлетится на мелкие клочки.  
  
      — Ты… — сказал Шерлок и пристально посмотрел Джону в глаза. Тот повернулся, чтобы пропустить Шерлока. Тот вылетел в сад, не оборачиваясь, и устремился прямо к бассейну. Джон увидел, как из-под лестницы вышла Ирен. Он окинул её взглядом: растрепанная одежда, взлохмаченные волосы, припухшие губы. Вспомнил Шерлока с диким огнём в глазах и его помятую рубашку. Не надо быть гением, чтобы сложить два и два.   
  
      Ирен улыбнулась, похоже, её ничуть не смущала ситуация.  
  
      — Нашли Марко?  
  
      — Да, он залез в клумбу возле дома.   
  
      — Как Вимини?  
  
      — Она уже лучше, даже парик переодела, чтобы это ни значило. Играет в карты с Вик.  
  
      — Хорошо, тогда я к ним. Не стой столбом, — Ирен лукаво подмигнула и вышла.  
  
      Джон удивлённо поднял брови, обдумывая её слова, а затем развернулся и направился в сад. Вдалеке виднелась знакомая тонкая фигура в белой рубашке.   
  
      Шерлок сидел спиной к дому. Он сунул ноги в воду, даже не закатав брюки, хорошо, хоть скинул эспадрильи. Потом он вытянулся на бортике, положив руки под голову. Шерлок смотрел в небо. Когда всё стало настолько невыносимо? Когда? Когда? Когда? Вопрос колотушкой бил в висок, и, чтобы заглушить его, Шерлок повернулся на бок и плюхнулся в бассейн.  
  
      Дальше он помнил только испуганный возглас «Шерлок!» А потом чьи-то руки подхватили его под мышки.  
  
      — Ты в порядке? — взгляд синих глаз, врачебная забота в голосе.  
  
      Шерлок еле заметно кивнул.  
  
      — Какого чёрта ты творишь? — возмутился Джон.  
  
      Шерлок не отвечал.  
  
      — Я пойду в дом за полотенцем, а ты будь здесь и не делай глупостей.  
  
      Шерлок сидел в оцепенении, внутри опять разливалась спасительная стужа. Через несколько минут его окутало мягкое полотенце. Джон бережно вытирал его кудряшки и бросал полные укора взгляды. Но вслух ничего не сказал.   
  
      — Принести сухую одежду?  
  
      Шерлок неопределённо повёл плечами. Джон коротко кивнул и вернулся в дом. Спустя ещё несколько минут он принёс плавки и рубашку. Свои.  
  
      — Прости, я не стал копаться в твоих вещах.  
  
      Шерлок выпрямился, скинул полотенце на траву и начал медленно расстёгивать пуговицы. Джон поспешно отвернулся.  
  
      — Я читал немецкую балладу недавно.  
  
      — О чём она? — голос Джона звучал немного хрипло.  
  
      — О юном рыцаре, влюблённом и не знающем, что лучше: сказать или умереть.   
  
      Джон всё ещё стоял к нему спиной, хотя Шерлок уже надел его плавки на себя. Сейчас он накинул на плечи рубашку-парус и не стал застёгивать её на груди.  
  
      — И что, он сказал?  
  
      — Нет, он сплутовал.  
  
      — Выкрутился.  
  
      Повисло молчание. Спустя секунду Джон повернулся. В его глазах что-то быстро промелькнуло и исчезло за привычным выражением равнодушного дружелюбия. Чёрт бы его побрал.  
  
      — Хочешь поехать со мной в Б.? — вдруг предложил он. Неожиданное приглашение застало Шерлока врасплох. Он часто-часто заморгал. Джон улыбнулся и притронулся к его плечу. — Эй, просто поездка туда-сюда, мне нужно к переводчице, она должна была закончить первую главу моего исследования.  
  
      Мягкое прикосновение Джона вернуло Шерлока в реальность, всё его существо тут же сосредоточилось на крошечном участке руки, куда Джон устроил свои пальцы.   
  
      — Я могу съездить за твоими бумагами сам, — предложил Шерлок.  
  
      — Поедем вместе.  
  
      Он не убирал руку. Шерлок знал, что это ощущение будет выжжено в его памяти навечно.  
  
      — Сейчас? — он плохо скрывал явное недоумение в голосе.  
  
      Джон сжал пальцы чуть сильнее. Твою мать. Шерлок чуть не втянул воздух сквозь зубы. Колени подгибались. Джон раскрыл ладонь, провёл вверх и похлопал по плечу, прежде чем убрать руку.  
  
      — У тебя есть дела поважнее?  
  
      — Нет.  
  
      — Тогда поехали.  
  
  
  
      Когда Ирен вошла, Вимини и Тревор увлечённо играли в криббедж*. Тревор проигрывала.  
  
      — Привет, детки, — поздоровалась Ирен.  
  
      — Ты что-то быстро, — проворчала Виктория.  
  
      — Подколка засчитана. Кто тебя научил сарказму? — усмехнулась Ирен.  
  
      Тревор промолчала.  
  
      — Кстати, в доме Холмсов есть потайная комната, а в ней есть люк.  
  
      — Что там? — оживилась Вимини.  
  
      — Не знаю, мы с Шерлоком не смогли сдвинуть камень, который стоял на нём.  
  
      — Спорим, там чулан с сокровищами, — глаза Вимини уже горели.  
  
      — Или просто ещё один ненужный подвал, заросший плесенью до самого потолка, — мрачно отозвалась Тревор.  
  
      — Мы собирались позвать вас помочь нам с этим камнем. Но Шерлок что-то не в духе, так что я пришла к вам.  
  
      — Ты как раз вовремя: Виктория ужасно играет в карты, так неинтересно, — пожаловалась девочка.  
  
      — Зато она кого хочешь обыграет в судоку, — ответила Ирен и приобняла подругу за плечи. Тревор опять промолчала, но Ирен знала, что той была приятна похвала.  
  
      Виктория снова проиграла, и следующую партию они разыграли на троих. Выиграла Ирен к неудовольствию Вимини.  
  
      — Нечестно! — возмутилась она. — Ты жульничала!  
  
      — Ну, а разве не в этом смысл?  
  
      — Нет!  
  
      — Погоди, хочешь сказать, когда ты играешь с Тревор, то всегда честна?  
  
      — Ну, в большинстве случаев, — замялась девочка.  
  
      — Поверить не могу! — воскликнула Тревор. — Всё, больше я с вами не играю в карты.   
  
      Ирен и Вимини рассмеялись.  
  
      — Ладно, можешь уделать нас в судоку.  
  
      — Нет, мне пора.  
  
      — Что, куда? Виктория, ты обиделась?  
  
      — Мне пора, — с нажимом повторила Тревор.  
  
      — Эй, эй, ладно. Кстати, ты придёшь завтра на ужин к Холмсам?  
  
      Внезапно Тревор залилась краской. Ирен прищурилась: какого чёрта происходит? О, нет.   
  
      — Тревор, — Ирен наклонилась к уху подруги. — У нас с Шерлоком ничего не получилось, нас не привлекает противоположный пол. Забей, всё осталось по-старому.  
  
      Виктория быстро глянула в ответ, но продолжила молчать.  
  
      — Всё в порядке? Скажи, что всё в порядке, — Ирен действительно расстроилась.  
  
      Тревор кивнула.  
  
      — Я приду. И для справки: мне плевать, что у вас там с Шерлоком.  
  
      Но краска с её лица так и не сошла.  
  
      — Пока, — сказала Виктория, и торопливо встав, побежала к воротам.  
  
      — Что это с ней? — удивилась Вимини. — Она сегодня странная, весь день на часы смотрела.  
  
      — Смешно, когда это говорит мисс Розовый парик.  
  
      — Эй! Я переодела его! — и девочка похлопала себя по макушке. На голове у неё золотились огненно-рыжие кудри.   
  
      Завтрашний ужин у Холмсов обещал быть интересным. Ирен ни за что не пропустит его.  
  
  
  
  
      До Б. Джон и Шерлок ехали молча. Остановившись на  _piazetta_ , Джон оставил Шерлоку свой велосипед и зашёл к переводчице. Минуты ожидания растянулись в вечность. Шерлок гадал, почему Джон внезапно позвал его с собой, когда их общение почти сошло на нет. Вспоминал все прикосновения, и ему стало стыдно, как будто он их украл. Но что-то неуловимо изменилось. Перед тем как уйти, Джон улыбнулся ему, и это была не дежурная улыбка из арсенала «всеобщий любимчик». Она лучилась искренностью. Шерлок сдержанно улыбнулся в ответ, не желая выдавать истинный восторг, а потом сразу нахмурился. Похоже, Джона это немного разочаровало.   
  
      Вот он вышел от переводчицы, повернул в сторону бара, спустя пару минут появился с пачкой сигарет в руках. Он теперь курит?  
  
      — «Голуаз», — сказал Джон. — Решил попробовать. Хочешь?  
  
      Конечно, Шерлок хотел. Он бы с радостью принял даже яд из рук Джона.   
  
      Они закурили и неспешно повезли велосипеды вдоль тенистой улочки, уходящей с  _piazetta_.   
  
      —  _Via Vesalius_ *, — прочитал Джон название улицы, — знаешь, почему она так называется?  
  
      — В шестидесятых годах шестнадцатого века Андреас Везалий проезжал здесь, направляясь из Падуи в Иерусалим*.  
  
      — Потрясающе!  
  
      — Что? — Шерлок не верил своим ушам. На лице предательски расцвёл румянец.   
  
      — Ты удивительный.  
  
      Шерлоку стало нечем дышать.  
  
      — А ты знаешь, что о нём говорили?  
  
      —  _Veasani cuiusdam calumniarum in Hippocratis Galenique rem anatomicam…_ *  
  
      — Фантастика! Я на семь лет старше тебя, изучал историю медицины, и узнал об этом совсем недавно, — в глазах Джона читалось искреннее восхищение.  
  
      Шерлок опять услышал тысячи скрипок в голове, он не мог поверить, что это происходит с ним на самом деле.  
  
      — Я вырос в профессорской семье, без телевизора, так понятнее? — хотелось нагрубить Джону и вернуть их отношения в уже привычную отчуждённость. Сейчас он опять разочаруется, наступит спасительная тишина, они отправятся домой, Шерлок подрочит в душе. Да, и так ещё чуть меньше четырёх недель. Но Джон и не думал идти по намеченному плану.  
  
      — Есть хоть что-нибудь, чего ты не знаешь?  
  
      — Я ничего не знаю, Джон. Ничего.  
  
      — Ты знаешь больше всех в округе, Шерлок.  
  
      — Я ничего не знаю о действительно важных вещах, — Шерлок набрался смелости открыто посмотреть Джону в глаза.   
  
      — И что для тебя важно? — такой же пристальный взгляд.  
  
      — Ты знаешь.  
  
      Что-то неуловимо изменилось в лице Джона. Лёгкое изумление, радость? Его черты смягчились на секунду, а затем снова приобрели твёрдость.  
  
      — Почему ты говоришь мне это?  
  
      И Шерлок не выдержал.  
  
      — Потому, что я хочу, чтобы ты знал. Я хочу  _сказать_.  
  
      Ну, вот он и признался.   
  
      Понимание прочиталось на лице Джона, но затем появился намёк на сомнения.  
  
      — Ты понимаешь, о чём говоришь?  
  
      Шерлок закатил глаза.  
  
      — Да, я понимаю, о чём говорю, это именно то, о чём ты подумал, пожалуйста, не тупи, Джон. Но можешь сделать вид, что до тебя не дошло.  
  
      — То есть, ты говоришь именно о том, о чём я думаю, что ты говоришь?  
  
      — Ненавижу повторяться, но да.   
  
      — Ты точно…  
  
      — Джон.  
  
      Их взгляды встретились.  
  
      — Пойдём, — прервал затянувшуюся тишину Джон.  
  
      Они шагали, всё также везя велосипеды, а Шерлок думал, что если бы не держался сейчас за руль, то, вероятно, улетел бы в небо. Они шли и шли, и вот Б. остался позади. Впереди расстилалась дорога. Лёгкость на сердце постепенно сменилась горечью во рту.  
  
      — Лучше бы я промолчал.  
  
      — Я сделаю вид, что ты ничего не говорил.  
  
      Вот так легко. Сделаю вид, что ты ничего не говорил, ничего не делал, не смотрел, не страдал, не жил. Вот так у людей всё просто? Что ж, по крайней мере, они вернулись к начальной точке. Шерлоку нестерпимо захотелось вскочить на велосипед и рвануть вперёд. И он уже почти осуществил это, как вдруг рука Джона опустилась ему на плечо.  
  
      — Послушай, мы не можем говорить о таких вещах.  
  
      Выкрутился, значит.  
  
      Шерлок смотрел на Джона. Он хотел запомнить его здесь. Хотел, чтобы воспоминания о Джоне впитались под кожу. И поэтому сказал:  
  
      — У тебя есть время?  
  
      — Есть.  
  
      — Тогда, поехали, я покажу тебе место, где рисовал Моне.  
  
      Через пять минут они оказались в роще чахлых пальм, оливковых деревьев и высоких средиземноморских сосен. Пройдя сквозь неё, они очутились в поле, откуда открывался вид на Б. и даже на Н. Отсюда, если присмотреться, виднелись виллы Вимини и Морейски. Наверняка Джон спал с дочерьми Морейски. Интересно, с обеими сразу?   
  
      Шерлок вспомнил их неловкую попытку с Ирен, и ему стало смешно. Боже, как это было глупо. И как хорошо, что это была именно Ирен, и ничьё сердце в ходе эксперимента не разбилось. Захочет ли Джон стать частью его научного опыта? Ещё смешнее. Джон не хочет с ним иметь ничего общего. Ситуация из серьёзной превратилась в ужасно весёлую.  
  
      — Ты понимаешь, насколько делаешь всё сложнее?  
  
      Что?   
  
      — Почему? — горло сжалось, к щекам прилила кровь. Шерлок ощутил волну возбуждения. Джон несколько минут назад говорил, что они никогда не вернуться к этой теме. И Шерлок каким-то чудом заманил его к себе сюда, в своё секретное место, где читал книги и бывал в одиночестве. Об этой точке не знали даже Ирен, Тревор и Вимини. Даже родители.  
  
      Они сели в траву. Джон вытянулся, закинув руки за голову.  
  
      — Это будет очень неправильно.  
  
      В голове Шерлока билось только одно: «будет-будет-будет».  
  
      — Будет?  
  
      — А как ты думаешь, что происходит сейчас?  
  
      Хотел бы он знать. Шерлок тоже откинулся на спину.  
  
      — Ничего.  
  
      — Ты гений, Шерлок, — Джон говорил без сарказма. — Потрясающий. — Шерлок вспыхнул. — Я не встречал таких как ты, — зрачки Джона расширились. У Шерлока окончательно пересохло во рту. — Знай, мне приходится сдерживаться.  
  
      Сердце Шерлока очутилось в глотке.  
  
      — Могу притвориться, что мне без разницы, — еле выговорил Шерлок.  
  
      — Да уж, ты в этом преуспел, — в голосе Джона читалась досада.   
  
      Ох, всё это время он принимал желание Шерлока не навязываться за пренебрежение. Пока Шерлок внутри сгорал от пожара, снаружи его сковывал лёд, и Джон принимал холодность за чистую монету. Вот к чему приводит молчание.   
  
      — Джон.  
  
      Они повернулись друг к другу и снова встретились взглядами. Шерлок попытался вложить весь жар, пожирающий его изнутри, в этот взгляд. Джон не отводя глаз, протянул руку и подушечкой большого пальца прикоснулся к верхней губе Шерлока. Тот открыл рот и несмело обвёл палец языком. Джон замер, давая Шерлоку принять решение. Вместо ответа Шерлок закрыл глаза. И через секунду ощутил, как его губы накрыли губы Джона.   
  
      Это был лёгкий поцелуй, без языка. Только сухое, горячее прикосновение. Шерлок всё ещё мог отступить, сказать «нет». Но он провёл кончиком языка от нижней губы Джона к верхней, потом лизнул ещё раз, потом подался вперёд, наклонил голову и открыл рот шире. Он обхватил Джона за плечи. В голове впервые за всё время, начиная с приезда Джона, звенела пустота. Он впитывал новые ощущения всем телом и упивался поцелуем.  
  
      Секунды растянулись, но всё же Джон отстранился.  
  
      — Лучше?  
  
      И Шерлок накинулся на него с новым яростным поцелуем. Бурлящая лава хлынула и весь лёд растаял. Шерлок обхватил лицо Джона, зарылся пальцами в его волосы. Не отпускать, не отпускать, не отпускать.  
  
      Шерлок закинул ногу на Джона и попытался нависнуть сверху, но ощутил, что в грудь упирается ладонь.  
  
      — Нет.  
  
      Шерлок замер.  
  
      — Мы не будем делать этого. Нам пора.  
  
      — Ещё не пора.  
  
      Шерлок снова подался вперёд.   
  
      — Постой, иначе я не смогу остановиться. Мы пока не сделали ничего плохого, я не хочу причинить тебе боль.  
  
      — Не останавливайся, Джон. Ты не сделаешь мне больно.  
  
      Он покачал головой.  
  
      — Я не буду плохим парнем.  
  
      — Плевать, мне без разницы. Кто узнает?  
  
      Джон чуть надавил ладонью, Шерлок отстранился, и они оба сели.   
  
      «Да пошло оно всё».  
  
      Шерлок положил руку на пах Джона и слегка сжал. Джон спокойно посмотрел Шерлоку в глаза, потом положил свою ладонь сверху, переплёл пальцы и через секунду отнял обе их руки.  
  
      — Не надо.  
  
      Снова воцарилось молчание. В голове Шерлока всё ещё звенела блаженная тишина. В последнее время гомон неутомимого разума не давал ему покоя, но сейчас всё стало иначе. Мысли по одной прокрадывались в мозг. «Джон ответил взаимностью». «Джон боится». «Джон». В голове вновь закружился хоровод из раздумий, но это был тихий танец, а не привычная безумная свистопляска. Шерлок должен был расстроиться, что его отвергли, но вместо этого он по-глупому радовался наставшей передышке.   
  
      — Здесь рисовал Моне, — сказал он.  
  
      Джон кивнул.  
  
      — Ты часто бываешь здесь?  
  
      — Я прочитал тут множество книг. Об этом месте никто не знает, — Шерлок посмотрел Джону в глаза. — Кроме тебя.  
  
      И прежде чем Джон успел что-то ответить, Шерлок перебил его.  
  
      — У нас дома есть альбом живописи Моне, я тебе покажу.  
  
      Джон снова кивнул.  
  
      Они посидели в молчании ещё некоторое время, а затем, оседлав велосипеды, поехали домой. Всё также в полной тишине.  
  
      Они приехали домой как раз к обеду, Шерлок переоделся у себя, кинув плавки и рубашку Джона к себе на кровать.   
  
      На столе в саду стояли закуски с песто, вялеными томатами, оливками и каперсами, нарезан сыр. Главным блюдом стала огромная жареная дорада. К столу пришли Ирен и Вимини. Ирен села слева от Шерлока и взяла его за руку. «У нас всё по-старому». Шерлок искренне улыбнулся ей. Он радовался, что все эти нелепые эксперименты завершились, и к этому не нужно больше возвращаться. Между ними больше ничего не стояло, и стало всё как раньше: беззаботно и легко.  
  
      Лёгкость после поцелуев на берме Моне тоже не оставляла его. В голове всё также кружило всего несколько мыслей, и все они были о Джоне.  
  
      Сам Джон, похоже, находился не в таком же приподнятом настроении. Он кидал колючие взгляды на Шерлока. Но тот был так опьянён произошедшим ранее, что ничего вокруг не замечал. Он внимательно слушал, что ему шептала Ирен на ухо про странное поведение Тревор, но потом вдруг осознал, что хоть и понимал каждое слово в отдельности, общий смысл от него ускользнул. Это его вдруг рассмешило, и он фыркнул. Ирен закатила глаза. «Боже, да ты же меня совсем не слушаешь». Она пристально изучила его лицо. «Шерлок, тебя можно поздравить?» Шерлок просто сиял глупой улыбкой в ответ. Ирен украдкой глянула на помрачневшего Джона, а затем чмокнула Шерлока в щёку и наклонилась к уху: «Прекрати так улыбаться, это неприлично».  
  
      Шерлок чувствовал, как сердце бьётся о рёбра. Единственное, что его соединяло с внешним миром — это стук сердца и рука Ирен, сжимавшая его пальцы.   
  
      Вдруг он почувствовал тёплое прикосновение к своей ступне. Не может быть. Он посмотрел на Джона, тот глядел в другую сторону. Шерлок подумал, что это, возможно, случайность. Но, чтобы проверить свою догадку, вытянул ногу вперёд и снова столкнулся со ступнёй Джона. Тот провёл большим пальцем по голени, а потом опустил ногу на свод ступни Шерлока. Тот едва сдержался, чтобы не вздрогнуть. Пульс подскочил, и чтобы не выдать своего состояния, он выпустил руку Ирен. Та, похоже, не заметила, потому что оживлённо болтала о чём-то с Вимини и родителями. Теперь Джон смотрел прямо на него. Ласковое движение в районе ноги не прекращалось. Лёгкость в груди внезапно раздавила чудовищная тяжесть. Шерлок отчаянно размышлял, как наиболее незаметно скрыть стояк во время обеда, такого позора с ним не случалось со времён полового созревания. Он смотрел в блюдце с ананасовым семифредо*. В него упала капля малинового соуса. Потом ещё одна, и ещё. Такое ощущение, что его лили откуда-то над головой. Вдруг Шерлок понял, что это не соус, а его кровь. Он поднял голову и беспомощно глянул на Джона.  
  
      — Миссис Хадсон! Срочно лёд! — крикнул Джон. — Запрокинь голову, вот так, — это уже Шерлоку. — Пойдём в дом, там прохладнее.   
  
      — Всё в порядке, такое бывает, — проговорил, поднимаясь, Шерлок.  
  
      — Я со всем разберусь, — улыбнулся Джон.  
  
      — Хорошо, когда в доме есть врач, — выдохнула Вайолет. — Мальчики, если что-нибудь понадобится, зовите.  
  
      Они уселись на кухне прямо на полу. Шерлок запрокинул голову Джону на плечо, а тот бережно удерживал компресс со льдом.  
  
      — Это я виноват, — сказал Джон.  
  
      — Неправда, со мной бывает такое, если перегреться на солнце.  
  
      Джон ласково провёл рукой по его кудряшкам и поцеловал в висок.  
  
      — Я знаю себя, Шерлок. Мы не должны…  
  
      Шерлок остановил его взмахом руки.   
  
      — Я уже слышал. Ненавижу, когда повторяются, Джон. Можешь ты просто заткнуться?  
  
      Нежность между ними раскрошилась как старая штукатурка.  
  
      Шерлок отстранился от Джона.  
  
      — И вообще можешь идти, твоя помощь больше не требуется. Не то чтобы я в ней нуждался с самого начала. Сам справлюсь или позову Ирен.  
  
      Джон напрягся, но не сдвинулся.  
  
      — Убирайся, Джон.  
  
      Шерлок не смотрел на него, но слышал, как тот поднялся, зашагал к двери, сказал что-то входящей Вимини, и, наконец, исчез. В глазах предательски щипало.  
  
      — Ты как? — спросила Вимини, опускаясь рядом с ним.  
  
      — Нормально, — буркнул Шерлок. Он не хотел грубить девочке, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
  
      — Почему тебе не нравится Джон?  
  
      Шерлок фыркнул. У детей всё так просто.  
  
      — Ты нравишься ему.  
  
      — Что вы все заладили… Вимини, ты…  
  
      — Не говори, что я ещё ребёнок.   
  
      — Я…  
  
      — А ещё я не люблю, когда мои друзья ссорятся.  
  
      — Мы не ссорились. Всё гораздо сложнее.  
  
      — Объясни.  
  
      Как он мог объяснить ей? Когда он сам не понимал, что происходит.  
  
      — Ты заставляешь повторяться: всё сложно.  
  
      — Ирен сегодня шепталась с Викторией. Думала, я ничего не слышу. Или не понимаю, о чём она говорит. Это из-за того, что у вас с ней не получилось?  
  
      Шерлок вмиг стал пунцовым. Меньше всего сейчас он хотел обсуждать свою сексуальную жизнь с десятилетней девочкой.  
  
      — О чём ты?  
  
      — Ты и Ирен.  
  
      — Мы просто друзья.  
  
      — А ты и Джон?  
  
      Шерлок не нашёлся с ответом.  
  
      — Ирен сказала, что-то про «не влечёт к противоположному полу». Как это?  
  
      — Боже, Вимини… Такие вещи ты должна обсуждать со своими родителями.  
  
      — Да как же. Они пытались рассказать мне, откуда берутся дети, когда я уже всё итак знала.  
  
      — Знала?  
  
      — Виктория просветила, когда мне было пять.  
  
      Шерлок закрыл глаза и сжал переносицу. Просто отлично. С другой стороны, Виктория учёная и говорила обо всём в медицинских терминах, и уж точно не испытывала смущения.  
  
      — Может, пойдём и доедим десерт?  
  
      — Да, давай. Но что такое «не влечёт к противоположному полу»?  
  
      Чёрт. Неловкая попытка сменить тему не удалась.  
  
      — Чаще всего женщинам нравятся мужчины и наоборот. Но иногда бывает, что женщинам нравятся женщины, а мужчины нет. Ещё бывает, что им нравятся и те, и другие.  
  
      — А бывает, что мужчинам нравятся только мужчины?  
  
      — Да, такое тоже бывает. Это нормально. Хотя многие так не считают.  
  
      — Почему?   
  
      — У ненависти нет причин. Одни ненавидят других просто потому, что те отличаются.   
  
      — Это ужасно глупо, Шерлок. Я не понимаю. Какая разница, кто кого любит?  
  
      Шерлок пожал плечами. Они помолчали.  
  
      — Тебе нравятся мужчины?  
  
      Вимини была единственной на всём белом свете, кому он никогда не лгал.  
  
      — Да.  
  
      — Ты любишь Джона?  
  
      Боже, этот разговор кончится когда-нибудь?  
  
      — Мне нравится, как он пахнет.  
  
      Вимини хихикнула.  
  
      — Вы поссорились из-за меня? Из-за того, что я утром сказала?  
  
      — Нет, Вимини. И мы не ссорились, просто всё…  
  
      — Сложно, да, я помню. Ты просто не хочешь говорить об этом?  
  
      — Да, Вимини.  
  
      — Тогда иди на кухню и положи мне самую огромную тарелку мороженого.  
  
      — Хорошо.  
  
      — И малину!   
  
  
  
      Весь вечер Шерлок играл на скрипке, пытаясь успокоить разум. Он прервался лишь глубокой ночью, когда вдруг понял, что Джон так и не вернулся домой. После бермы Моне, после обмена лаской под столом, после «убирайся, Джон» Шерлок чувствовал, что разваливается. «Где его носят черти?»  
  
      Шерлок услышал, как за воротами притормозил скутер. «Вернулся». Спустя несколько минут послышались шаги по лестнице. Джон зашёл в комнату, а затем в их общую с Шерлоком ванную, полилась вода. «У него был секс». Если Джон возвращался поздно ночью и спешил помыться, значит, с кем-то переспал. Шерлок уже привык к этому ритуалу. Но никогда раньше он не ранил его так сильно как сейчас.   
  
      Он снова взял в руки скрипку и стал терзать её с неистовой злобой, инструмент издавал чудовищный визг и скрежет. Разумеется, Джон слышал эту какофонию. Как бы Шерлок хотел, чтобы Джон после ванны пришёл к нему и раздражённо попросил прекратить шум. Шерлок постарался сыграть наиболее омерзительный лязг, на который только был способен. Но вода выключилась, а шлепки мокрых ног отправились в комнату Джона. Безнадёжно.  
  
      Тогда Шерлок сыграл тот отрывок Баха, который так нравился Джону. А потом рухнул к себе на кровать, и только тогда заметил, что на ней лежат плавки и рубашка Джона. Он просто зарылся в них носом и уснул.  
  
  
  
      На следующий день Джон спустился только к обеду. Под глазами залегли чёрные тени.  
  
      — La muvi star! — поприветствовал его Говард.  
  
      Шерлок сидел в наушниках и не поднял глаз от газеты.  
  
      — Неужели твоя семья одобряет, что ты играешь?  
  
      Джон пожал плечами.  
  
      — Мама беспокоилась, отец был в ярости, конечно. Но я много лет обеспечиваю себя сам.   
  
      — А остальное?  
  
      Под остальным отец имел в виду выпивку и беспорядочные половые связи. Шерлок сидел с самым равнодушным видом, но сам превратился в слух.  
  
      Джон усмехнулся.  
  
      — Вряд ли мой отец может меня упрекнуть в подобном, когда сам почти не просыхает. Но это же каникулы, так? Во время учёбы мне некогда расслабляться.  
  
      «Расслабляться».  
  
      Шерлок встал из-за стола и отправился в шезлонг у бассейна. Оттуда он наблюдал за Джоном и отцом. Те беседовали о чём-то, посмеиваясь время от времени. Потом Джон, покончив с едой, снова поднялся наверх.  
  
      Шерлок тоже зашёл в дом. «Сейчас или никогда».  
  
      Он постучался в комнату Джона. Тот распахнул дверь, на его лице читалось удивление.  
  
      — Ты поедешь сегодня в Б.?  
  
      — Может быть, позже.  
  
      — Я сам собирался поехать в город.  
  
      — Хорошо.  
  
      — Мне прислали ноты.  
  
      — Могу забрать, когда буду там.  
  
      Шерлок думал, что провалится от стыда.   
  
      — Я надеялся, что мы можем съездить вместе.  
  
      — Пытаешься извиниться.  
  
      Теперь Шерлок разозлился. Он не испытывал никакой вины.  
  
      — Нет, — он вздёрнул подбородок.  
  
      — Хочешь съездить как в прошлый раз.  
  
      Шерлок выдержал проницательный взгляд синих глаз.  
  
      — Не думаю, что мы когда-нибудь повторим что-либо подобное.  
  
      — Хорошо, поедем вместе, но… без разговоров.  
  
      — Без разговоров, никаких, ни слова.  
  
      — Тогда встретимся перед ужином, идёт?  
  
      Он просто кивнул в ответ.  
  
  
  
      Шерлок с трудом дождался вечера. Он нервно нарезал круги по саду, откуда его в итоге прогнал Анчизе. Потом он отправился в гости к Тревор и проиграл ей в шахматы три партии подряд. Он пошёл к Вимини, но та уехала куда-то с родителями. Он позвонил Ирен, но она ответила, что идёт на свидание с новой подружкой. Шерлок вернулся в свою комнату, схватился за скрипку и играл, играл, играл до ломоты в пальцах. Пришлось прекратить, когда в дверь забарабанила миссис Хадсон: «Хватит шуметь, Шерлок!». Тогда он спустился в библиотеку к родителям, вытащил первую попавшуюся книгу. Она оказалась на испанском, и Шерлок едва понимал, что читает.   
  
      — Вот ты где, — в дверном проёме стоял Джон. — Пойдём.  
  
      Шерлок бросил бесполезное чтиво и поспешил за Джоном. Хотел бы он его прижать к стене и взъерошить эти аккуратно уложенные волосы. Зацеловать до беспамятства. Но он обещал: ни слов, ни действий.  
  
      Дорога до Б. прошла без происшествий, они молча проехали холм и берму. Пусть Шерлока и бросило в краску, когда за спиной осталась рощица из чахлых пальм. Он обещал.  
  
      Сельский пейзаж сменился городским, они в молчании пересекли  _via Vesalius_ , выехали на  _piazetta_  и остановили велосипеды у книжного. Джон отправился к переводчице, а Шерлок зашёл в магазин. Его поприветствовала хозяйка. «Женщина без возраста», как называл её про себя Шерлок. В разное время суток ей можно было дать от двадцати до сорока лет.  
  
      Он расплатился за ноты, а потом его взгляд привлёк небольшой томик биографии Андреаса Везалия. Он купил и его тоже. Взяв ручку со стойки, Шерлок подписал:  _«В молчании в середине 1990-х где-то в Италии. Vesanus»_ *.  
  
      Не зря Ирен называла его королевой драмы. Он думал, что если кто-то спустя много лет найдёт книгу у Джона и спросит «Кто молчал в середине девяностых в Италии?», то Джон смутится в ответ.  
  
      — Это тебе, — сказал Шерлок, протягивая книгу, когда Джон подошёл к велосипедам.  
  
      — Спасибо, — отстранённо поблагодарил он, с непроницаемым лицом прочитав подпись. — Передашь родителям, что я не приду сегодня к ужину? Появились дела.  
  
      «Дела, как же».  
  
      — Хорошо.  
  
      На площадь уже опускались сумерки, чтобы успеть на ужин нужно было поторопиться. Вдруг Шерлок услышал за спиной:  
  
      — Эй, Шерлок!  
  
      Ирен? Она же собиралась на свидание.  
  
      Он обернулся и помахал ей. Ирен быстро пробиралась сквозь толпу. Когда она подошла, то обняла Шерлока и поцеловала его в щёку, а потом повторила действие с Джоном. Шерлок сжал руль сильнее, когда Ирен коснулась губами щеки Джона.  
  
      — У меня есть два билета в кино.  
  
      — Что свидание не удалось?  
  
      Ирен замялась.  
  
      — Можно и так сказать, — загадочно улыбнулась она.  
  
      — Пойдём, Шерлок, не бросай меня в одиночестве.  
  
      — Но я собирался на ужин.  
  
      — Да, брось! Ты же ненавидишь эти ужины.  
  
      Это было правдой. Если быть честным до конца, особенно сильно он не хотел идти на этот конкретный ужин. Сегодня приезжали папины друзья: Джек и Чарли из Лос-Анджелеса, пара престарелых геев. На прошлое Рождество они прислали Шерлоку в подарок ужасающую гавайскую рубашку, и отец настаивал, чтобы сегодня он встретил гостей в ней. Гадость.  
  
      — Даже не знаю, что я не люблю больше. Ужины или кино.  
  
      — Конечно, ужины! — Ирен была внезапно настойчива. — Ох, Джон, прости, тебя я не позвала. Хочешь с нами? Уверена, в кассе ещё есть билеты.  
  
      — Нет, спасибо, у меня дела. Веселитесь, — и он с улыбкой сел на велосипед. — Бывайте.  
  
  
  
       _Лондон_  
  
      Шерлок вынырнул словно из глубокой воды. Три с половиной часа до встречи с Майкрофтом. Как символично. То, что лежало в следующей папке Чертогов, было не совсем его прямыми воспоминаниями, об этом ему в разное время рассказывали участники событий, но он так живо представлял себе эту сцену, как будто и сам стал свидетелем. На самом деле он делал так довольно часто: вплетал чужие рассказы в свои воспоминания. Возможно, это было не совсем правильно, но так он видел картину полнее. Что ж. Открывались многие застарелые раны души, и раз уж он решился, то… Вдох и погружение.  
  
  
  
       _1994 год. Где-то в Северной Италии._  
  
      Джон возвращался глубоко за полночь. Ехать на велосипеде было опасно в его состоянии. Не то, чтобы он напился слишком сильно, но проверять навык вождения в нетрезвом виде, пусть это и был всего лишь велосипед, а не автомобиль, он не горел желанием. Сказывалось увиденное на дежурствах в отделении травмы.  
  
      Вот уже показались знакомые очертания виллы Холмсов, как вдруг справа включился свет фар. Чёрт. Джон машинально прикрыл глаза, пытаясь вглядеться. От машины отделился силуэт, опирающийся на трость. Высокий стройный мужчина, но черт лица не разобрать.  
  
      — Добрый вечер, доктор Уотсон.  
  
      — Вы кто? — Джон чувствовал, как встали волосы на загривке.  
  
      — Это сейчас не имеет значения.  
  
      — Да выключите уже чёртовы фары! — сцена как в дешёвых фильмах о мафиози начинала раздражать.   
  
      Свет погас.  
  
      На капоте альфа-ромео с правительственными номерами сидел странный тип в костюме-тройке, в руках он держал не трость, а зонт. Как не жарко в такую погоду? Зачем придурку зонт? Черты по-прежнему расплывались, так как перед глазами у Джона всё ещё плясали пятна от проклятых фар.  
  
      — Вы припозднились, доктор Уотсон. Не слишком полезные увлечения для врача с таким многообещающим потенциалом, — голос звучал ужасно тихо и монотонно.  
  
      — Эй, на меня твои штучки не действуют. Отвечай, кто ты такой или проваливай.  
  
      — Как грубо, доктор. Кто я, вам знать совершенно не обязательно. Меня волнует единственный вопрос.  
  
      — И?  
  
      — Какие отношения вас связывают с Шерлоком Холмсом?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *«Gian Tre Continenti» — Джон Три Континента
> 
> *avventure galanti - (ит.) любовные похождения
> 
> *криббедж - распространённая в англоязычных странах карточная игра
> 
> *Via Vesalius - (ит.) улица Везалия
> 
> *Андреас Везалий — (1514-1564) врач и анатом, лейб-медик Карла V, затем Филиппа II. Младший современник Парацельса, основоположник научной анатомии. В 1543 году в Базеле издаёт свой главный труд «De corpore humani fabrica» («О строении человеческого тела»), в котором обобщил и систематизировал достижения в области анатомии. В «Строении» исправлены грубые ошибки Галена, включая идею, согласно которой печень, а не сердце, является центром кровеносной системы. Противники Везалия,   
> придерживавшиеся традиций средневековой схоластической медицины, начали его травлю за посягательство на авторитет Галена. Собственный учитель Везалия, Гвидо Гвиди (известный также как Жак Дюбуа и Сильвиус Якобус), отрёкся от него и написал против бывшего ученика едкий памфлет «Опровержение клеветы некоего безумца на анатомические работы Гиппократа и Галена, составленные Яковом Сильвием, королевским толкователем по медицинским вопросам в Париже» (1555). Против Везалия обратился и его друг, ученик и заместитель по кафедре Реальдо Коломбо. В итоге, доброжелатели добились изгнания учёного из Падуи.  
> Совершил паломничество в Иерусалим. Умер на обратном пути из Иерусалима, будучи выброшенным кораблекрушением на остров Закинф. Место его захоронения неизвестно.
> 
> * Veasani cuiusdam calumniarum in Hippocratis Galenique rem anatomicam… - (лат.) название «Опровержение клевет некоего безумца на анатомию Гиппократа и Галена...»  
> Экспериментально обоснованные выводы А. Везалия нанесли мощный удар по средневековой схоластике. Учитель Везалия по Парижскому университету, схоласт и галенист Якоб Сильвий назвал своего ученика «безумным» (лат. veasanus). По произношению это слово весьма созвучно с именем Везалия — Vesalius. Пользуясь этим, Сильвий позволил себе заявить: «Это не Vesalius, a "veasanus"» и публично выступил против своего ученика.
> 
> *семифредо - традиционный итальянский десерт: мягкое домашнее мороженое с различными добавками - печеньем, орехами, цукатами, шоколадом.
> 
> *veasanus - (лат.) безумец


	6. В темноте

_1994 год, где— то в Северной Италии_  
  
      — Кто вы?  
  
      — Заинтересованная сторона. Повторюсь, что связывает вас и Шерлока Холмса?  
  
      — Я его едва знаю. Мы познакомились пару недель назад.  
  
      — Вы живёте с ним под одной крышей, доктор Уотсон. Стоит ли мне напомнить, что ему ещё нет восемнадцати?  
  
      — На что вы намекаете?  
  
      — Я говорю прямо, доктор Уотсон. Осторожнее. Вы намерены продлить знакомство с Шерлоком?  
  
      — Я могу ошибаться, но, думаю, это не ваше дело.  
  
      — К сожалению или к счастью, моё.  
  
      Глаза Джона привыкли к темноте, и он смог разглядеть хлыща в костюме и с нелепым зонтом. Держался тот очень уверенно. Если бы не машина с правительственными знаками, Джон бы мог ввязаться в драку или просто проигнорировать придурка.   
  
      — Я с удовольствием выплачу вам некоторую сумму, если вы согласитесь покинуть дом Холмсов на этой неделе.  
  
      — С чего бы мне это делать?  
  
      — Потому что вы не богаты.  
  
      — И что, чёрт подери? С чего вы решили, что это даёт вам право пытаться запугать меня гнусными намёками? Мне не нужны ваши деньги.  
  
      — Я даже не назвал сумму.  
  
      — Я не заинтересован.  
  
      — Последнее предложение.  
  
      — Нет.  
  
      — В таком случае спросите у Шерлока, что случилось с гостем этого дома два года назад, и хорошенько подумайте.  
  
      Джон решил даже не отвечать, он усмехнулся и пошёл к воротам. Спиной он чувствовал, как его прожигает взгляд холодных глаз. Было что-то в лице этого типа знакомое, но Джон отмахнулся от этой мысли.  
  
  
  
  
      Шерлок не хотел выходить к завтраку. Он слышал из окна, что родители и Джон уже собрались за столом. Он не хотел видеть Джона. Сердце билось как ненормальное. Если Джон хотел снять напряжение между ними, то у него получилось очень плохо. Шерлок зарылся в покрывало с головой. Всё, что он хотел сейчас, это вернуться на берму Моне и утонуть в поцелуях. Снова положить ладонь на пах Джона. Как у него хватило выдержки? Бог свидетель, Джон был одарён от природы. Хотел бы Шерлок сорвать с него эти ненавистные красные плавки и накрыть губами его восхитительный член. Шерлок просунул руку в трусы. Нескольких толчков в кулак хватило, чтобы он кончил со сдавленным стоном. Он прошёл в ванную и принял долгий душ. Шерлок не торопился. Он целую вечность стоял перед зеркалом, укладывая непослушные кудри, чтобы те лежали идеально. Придирчиво выбирал одежду. Краем глаза заметил рубашку и плавки Джона, которые тот дал ему вчера. Плевать.  
  
      Когда он спустился вниз, родители и Джон всё ещё сидели за столом. Вот чёрт. Завтрак затянулся. Никто никуда не торопился. Джон показывал родителям, как играть в покер.  
  
      —  _Riccio_ , доброе утро, — поздоровалась Вайолет.  
  
      Шерлок поцеловал маму в щёку, обнял отца и с мрачным видом устроился на своём месте. С Джоном он поздоровался едва заметным кивком. Джон выглядел потрясающе, хотелось зажмуриться, чтобы не видеть его великолепие. Хотя одет он был в самую простую белую футболку из тонкого трикотажа с растянутым воротом и в поношенные изумрудные шорты. На ногах нацеплены стоптанные на пятках эспадрильи. Золотистые волосы растрепались. Черты лица хранили мягкость, которая бывает только после спокойного сна. Хотел бы Шерлок целовать его улыбку, выгоревшие брови, прижаться носом к нежной коже на шее и прикусить ключицу. Только бы не возбудиться опять.  
  
      Джон смотрел на него открытым добрым взглядом, обезоруживающе улыбаясь. Шерлок ненавидел его. Он думал, что бы сказали его родители, если б он, подчинившись внутренним желаниям, вскочил и перевернул стол прямо на траву. Распинал бы свалившуюся еду и посуду по всему саду, раскидал бы проклятые карты, в которые они так увлечённо играли.  
  
      Нужно отвлечься. Нужно уйти, раз никто из этих ничего не понимающих болванов не собирается вставать. Кофе перед ним уже остыл.  
  
      — Дойду до Тревор.  
  
      — Шерлок, ты даже не позавтракал, — с беспокойством проговорил отец.  
  
      Шерлок картинно откусил тост и хлебнул кофе. Говард только покачал головой.  
  
      — Почему ты вчера не пришёл на ужин? Майкрофт приезжал. И Джек с Чарли спрашивали, где ты.   
  
      — Майкрофт? — Шерлок скривился. — Отличный повод пропустить ужин. Скажу Ирен «спасибо» за то, что спасла меня от созерцания непомерного эго и обжорства.  
  
      — Шерлок, — в голос сказали родители.   
  
      — Кто это — Майкрофт? — осведомился Джон.  
  
      — Лучше тебе не знать, радуйся, что не познакомился с…  
  
      — Шерлок, — чуть строже повторил отец.  
  
      — Майкрофт — наш старший сын, — ответила Вайолет. Он живёт и работает в Англии, но приехал на пару дней в Неаполь по работе. На Саммит Большой семёрки*, — в голосе мамы отчётливо звучала гордость.  
  
      — Ладно, я пошёл, — Шерлок совершенно не желал слушать дифирамбы ненаглядному старшему братцу. Когда он выходил за ворота, то краем уха уловил, как отец обратился к Джону:  
  
      — Они были не разлей вода в детстве. Не знаю, что потом случилось. Джон, а у тебя есть братья или сёстры?  
  
      Ответ Джона он уже не слышал. И не хотел. Не стоит узнавать его ещё ближе. Достаточно того, что Джон въелся в каждую клеточку его тела и заполнил все уголки души.  
  
  
  
      — Это безнадёжно, — вырвалось у него, когда они вчетвером: Ирен, Тревор и Вимини уселись за столиком на  _piazetta_. — Худшее лето.  
  
      — Согласна, — поддержала Вимини. — Почти весь июнь проторчала в больнице.  
  
      — По-моему, рано судить, — заговорила Ирен. — Оно ещё не закончилось. Честно скажу, для меня всё пока неплохо. Чего и вам желаю, — она подняла бокал с лимонадом.   
  
      Все чокнулись.  
  
      — Майкрофт вчера приезжал. Ирен, приношу официальную благодарность, что спасла меня от ужина.  
  
      — Всегда пожалуйста, — подмигнула Ирен. — Только, похоже, я спасала не тебя.  
  
      — В смысле? — Шерлок посмотрел на неё, потом на Вимини — та лишь пожала плечами. Он перевёл взгляд на Тревор: она старательно разглядывала дольки лимона в стакане. Но румянец, заливший её щёки, выдал Викторию с потрохами.  
  
      — Тревор?  
  
      — Ты обещала, Ирен, — раздражённо процедила она, всё также не отрывая глаз от лимонада.  
  
      — Я обещала отвлечь Шерлока, а больше я ничего не обещала.  
  
      — Эй! Раздражает, когда говорят намёками! — возмутилась Вимини.  
  
      Шерлок понимал, что упускает что-то. Он прищурился. Ирен на днях сетовала, что Тревор странно себя ведёт, даже по её меркам.  _«Ты не в моём вкусе». «Джон не в моём вкусе»._  О нет. Только не это.  
  
      — Ты и Майкрофт?!  
  
      — Что?! — воскликнула Вимини.  
  
      Ирен сидела с самодовольным видом, а лицо Тревор потемнело до пунцового.  
  
      — Поверить не могу, — Шерлок спрятал лицо в ладони.  
  
      — И ты молчала! — Вимини страшно ненавидела, когда от неё были тайны.  
  
      Шерлок сжал переносицу и, всё ещё не открывая глаз, спросил:  
  
      — Как давно?  
  
      — Не твоё дело, — буркнула Виктория.  
  
      — Вот уж неправда, ещё как моё! — Шерлок соизволил посмотреть на подругу.   
  
      Немыслимо! Тревор и Майкрофт. Этот ублюдок…  
  
      — Но как ты можешь…  
  
      — Могу что?  
  
      — Ну, это же Майкрофт, — беспомощно развёл руками Шерлок.  
  
      — Он в моём вкусе, — теперь, когда великая тайна раскрылась, Виктория перестала смущаться и с вызовом глянула Шерлоку прямо в глаза.  
  
      Беспрецедентно.  
  
      Шерлок достал сигарету и закурил.  
  
      — Но как?  
  
      — О, это потрясающая история! — вклинилась Ирен.  
  
      — С тобой я поговорю позже, предательница, — ткнул в её сторону Шерлок.  
  
      — Подумаешь, — хмыкнула она в ответ.  
  
      — Ничего потрясающего, обычное дело, — проговорила Тревор.  
  
      — Ты сроду ни с кем не встречалась, — возразил Шерлок.  
  
      — Просто мне никто не нравился, — отрезала Виктория. — Я приезжала в Бартс, меня позвали помочь с одним проектом, а заодно это было моим испытанием при приёме на работу. А в лифте я столкнулась с твоим братом.  
  
      — Вечно суёт свой длинный нос, куда не следует, — скривился Шерлок.  
  
      — Хороший нос, — сказала Тревор.  
  
      — О нет, не продолжай!  
  
      — Успокойся, мы с ним не спали.  
  
      — Чёрт! Здесь же Вимини! — Шерлок снова прикрыл лицо ладонью.  
  
      — Она уже не такая маленькая, — вступилась Ирен.  
  
      — Вот именно, — заметила девочка. — Продолжайте.  
  
      — Погоди, но ты заключила договор с Бартсом ещё прошлой осенью…  
  
      — Да, именно с того времени мы и вместе.  
  
      — Почему ты ничего нам не сказала?  
  
      — Вы не спрашивали, — невозмутимо ответила Тревор.  
  
      Ирен хотела было вознегодовать, но махнула рукой.  
  
      — В следующий раз, Виктория, пожалуйста, рассказывай обо всех важных изменениях в своей жизни, не дожидаясь наших вопросов, — сказала она.  
  
      — И как мне теперь ненавидеть Майкрофта? — затянулся Шерлок и выпустил несколько колечек дыма. — Это риторический вопрос, — обратился он к Тревор, которая уже собралась ответить.  
  
      — Значит вчера он представил тебя родителям как свою девушку? — уточнила Ирен.  
  
      Виктория кивнула.  
  
      — Поздравляю, Вик!   
  
      Все снова чокнулись.  
  
      — У вас у всех кто-то есть, — сказала Вимини. — Интересно, а у меня будет? Мне нравился мальчик в больнице в этом году, — продолжала она. — Дино. Он умер через две недели.   
  
      — Ох, детка, — ответила Ирен. — Мне так жаль. — Она чмокнула девочку в макушку. — Хочешь рассказать о нём?  
  
      — Нечего рассказывать, я почти не знала его. Он любил лакричные конфетки и "Любопытного Джорджа", так по-детски. Он очень меня веселил. А ещё у него были свои волосы, ещё не успели выпасть. — Она помолчала, Ирен гладила её по руке. — Я уже почти не помню, как это, когда у тебя длинные волосы.  
  
      — Дерьмово, — ответила Тревор.   
  
      Вимини хихикнула.  
  
      — Вообще-то я ни с кем не встречаюсь, — вставил Шерлок. — И не хочу.  
  
      — Почему? — удивилась Вимини.  
  
      — Сплошные неприятности.  
  
      — Это точно, — подтвердила Ирен. — То ты ей нравишься, то не нравишься, то ревнуешь сама, то ревнуют тебя. Потом всё заканчивается слезами.  
  
      — Ну и зачем всё это?  
  
      — Хороший вопрос. Хотел бы я отключить свои чувства. И удалить этот химический дефект.  
  
      — Мне нравится влюбляться. А потом я обычно реву. Потом снова влюбляюсь: ничего не могу с собой поделать!  
  
      — Майкрофт меня не раздражает, и мы редко видимся, но если мы расстанемся, не думаю, что начну отношения с кем-то ещё. Я и эти-то не планировала.  
  
      — Мама говорит, что у меня обязательно будет кто-то. Но я так не люблю, когда мне врут.  
  
      — Разве она может сказать по-другому? — сказала Ирен. — А ты сама хочешь с кем-то встречаться?  
  
      — Не знаю даже, — ответила Вимини. — Было приятно, когда Дино подарил мне открытку. А от ваших рассказов встречаться с кем-то уже расхотелось.  
  
      — Мудрое решение, — подытожил Шерлок и протянул Вимини ладонь, чтобы она отбила «пять».   
  
      — Кстати, Ирен говорила, у тебя какая-то сокровищница в доме нашлась, — сказала девочка.  
  
      — О! Точно! — воскликнула Ирен. — Тот люк! Виктория, мы не смогли сдвинуть камень.  
  
      — Это не камень, а бетонный блок, — поправил Шерлок.  
  
      — Господи, какая разница…  
  
      — Камень — это твёрдая горная порода, а блок…  
  
      — Боже, Вик, серьёзно? — Ирен закатила глаза. — Давай, ты должна нам помочь, мы его вдвоём не смогли сдвинуть.  
  
      — Пойдёмте прямо сейчас! — Вимини подпрыгивала от нетерпения.  
  
      — Сначала в книжный, сегодня завоз, — сказал Шерлок.  
  
      Они допили лимонад, доели мороженное и направились в магазин.   
  
       _«Libri necessari»_ * — гласила вывеска. Пару лет назад его открыла та самая «женщина без возраста» — Арнелла Кьяри. Невысокая, мальчишеского телосложения, с коротко стриженными чёрными волосами. «Перекрашенная блондинка» — отметил Шерлок ещё при первой встрече. Она говорила со странным акцентом, но толком никто не знал откуда она приехала. Судя по фотографиям на стенах, Кьяри много путешествовала, а потом почему-то решила осесть в Б.   
  
      Её магазин быстро стал популярной точкой и у туристов, и у местных. Книги здесь продавались действительно нужные: поваренные книги с рецептами местной кухни, антикварные тома, медицинские учебники и беллетристика, классика в дорогих переплётах и современная литература на всех языках мира, поэзия, проза, графические романы и комиксы. Лучшие во всей Северной Италии открытки. А заказать можно было всё что угодно: Арнелла обладала талантом доставать любые книги сроком от семи до двадцати дней. Шерлок сам убедился, когда искал редкое нотное издание Баха.  
  
      А ещё в  _«Libri necessari»_  постоянно проходили литературные вечеринки, встречи с писательницами и писателями, книжные клубы и просто внезапные посиделки с красным вином, кростатой и антипасти на скорую руку. В такие дни перед книжным выносили большой стол прямо на  _piazzetta_ , все пили, ели, до хрипоты обсуждали литературу и расходились только под утро.  
  
      Раз в месяц в книжном был завоз, и в этот знаменательный день магазин до отказа заполоняли любители книг.  
  
  
  
      Очередь стояла на улице. Встав в конец Шерлок, Ирен, Тревор и Вимини принялись обсуждать предстоящие покупки.  
  
      — Я хочу новый комикс о Чудо-женщине, сеньора Арнелла обещала привезти специально для меня, — заявила девочка.  
  
      — Мне необходим свежий номер «Nuclear Physics»*, — сказала Тревор.  
  
      — Возьму Симону де Бовуар на французском и посмотрю что-нибудь из новинок, может, наберу открыток... В общем, как всегда, я скуплю полмагазина, а ты, Виктория, потащишь мои пакеты.  
  
      Тревор усмехнулась уголком рта.  
  
      И только Шерлок молчал, задумчиво разглядывая ботинки.  
  
      — Шерлок, а ты что хочешь? — спросила Вимини.  
  
      — Ничего. Я уже купил, что хотел. Но я готов оплатить все ваши покупки, — на этих словах он слегка покраснел.  
  
      — Урааа! Тогда я наберу ещё комиксов!  
  
      — Ты с ума сошёл! Одумайся, ведь я не стану сдерживаться, — улыбнулась Ирен.  
  
      Тревор нахмурилась.  
  
      — Если так хочешь, можешь оплатить половину моего журнала.  
  
      — Что на тебя нашло? — удивилась Ирен.  
  
      Шерлок пожал плечами.   
  
      — Вы мои подруги.  
  
      — Это ужасно мило, и ты тоже милый, — Ирен обняла его и взъерошила так тщательно уложенные кудряшки, Вимини повисла на Шерлоке, а Виктория сдержанно улыбнулась.  
  
      В конце концов книг оказалось столько, что Шерлок заказал доставку на дом, а с собой они взяли только то, что хотели почитать немедленно.  
  
      От мрачного утреннего настроения не осталось ни следа, когда Шерлок смотрел на радостных подруг. Может быть, это лето и не будет таким плохим. Может быть.  
  
      Они подоспели как раз к обеду. И хотя Шерлок есть совершенно не хотел, Ирен, Тревор и Вимини явно проголодались, все уселись за столом. Пришёл даже Джон. Девчонки наперебой рассказывали о завозе книг, и о внезапной щедрости Шерлока. Тот смущённо улыбался и отмахивался от комплиментов. Всё равно ему было некуда тратить свои карманные деньги.  
  
      Когда с обедом было покончено, Вимини радостно воскликнула «Сокровища!»  
  
      Джон вопросительно глянул на Шерлока.  
  
      — Не разделяю энтузиазма, но в странной подземной пристройке, похоже, есть люк, — ответил он. — Если хочешь можешь пойти с нами.  
  
      Через две минуты все собрались в крошечной комнатке.  
  
      — А почему вы её не замечали раньше? — удивился Джон.  
  
      — Мы не делали ремонт с тех пор, как купили виллу 16 лет назад. Она находилась в прекрасном состоянии. Конечно, лет через десять потребовались новые обои, но всё руки не доходили. Снаружи это узкое окно, вернее, застеклённая щель, заросло травой и кустами. Никто и не думал, что здесь есть помещение.  
  
      Вчетвером блок толкать было неудобно. К тому же, как оказалось , его заливали прямо здесь. Цемент схватился, но если от стены он отошёл легко из-за непрочной штукатурки, к полу он частично присох.  
  
      Джон сбегал к Анчизе за домкратом, и вместе с Викторией им удалось сдвинуть блок. Итак, под ним действительно оказался люк.  
  
      Ещё минут двадцать ушло на то, чтобы открыть его.  
  
      Внизу зиял чёрный провал. Шерлок принёс свой фонарик. Судя по размерам и форме, это был небольшой погреб, невысокий, с неровными стенами, покрытыми сажей. Запах в нём стоял лишь слегка затхлый, спасибо, строителям дома, которые предусмотрели вентиляцию.  
  
      — Пусто, — разочарованно протянула Вимини. — Так не интересно, — она надулась.   
  
      — А я говорила, — хмыкнула Тревор. — Если моя помощь больше не требуется, я пошла. Вимини?  
  
      — Я с тобой. Проводи меня домой.  
  
      Ирен, разумеется, тоже утратила интерес к погребу, но её внимание привлёк Шерлок. Он шарил фонариком по стенам, нахмурив лоб. Она и Джон молча за ним наблюдали.  
  
      — Тихо! — сказал он им.  
  
      — Но мы молчали, — возмутился Джон.  
  
      — Вы слишком громко дышите. И думаете. Заткнитесь.  
  
      Ирен фыркнула.  
  
      — Ладно, я тогда тоже пошла. Пока!  
  
      Джон попрощался с ней, а Шерлок даже не обернулся. Он смотрел вниз.  
  
      — Что ты там нашёл? Обычный погреб.  
  
      — Сажа. Почему стены покрыты сажей?  
  
      — Не знаю. Там что-то сожгли?  
  
      — Именно. Но зачем сжигать что-то в таком странном и неудобном для костра месте. Здесь что-то есть. Мне нужна лестница.   
  
      И он бросился из комнаты, оставив Джона одного. Тот остался ждать.  
  
      Через ещё десять минут появился запыхавшийся Шерлок с садовой лестницей.  
  
      — Идиоты, кругом идиоты!  
  
      Видимо, Анчизе далеко не сразу разрешил взять лестницу.  
  
      — А ты что стоишь? Ты тоже идиот?  
  
      Джон закатил глаза, но ничего не сказал. Молча подошёл и помог Шерлоку опустить лестницу.  
  
      Очутившись внизу, тот достал фонарик и непонятно откуда взвявшуюся лупу. Он приседал, вставал на цыпочки. Боже, он понюхал и попробовал сажу на вкус. Джон сморщился.  
  
      Потом Шерлок вылез и снова не говоря ни слова вихрем убежал.  
  
      «Сажа».  
  
      «Выемки на стене».  
  
      «Запах».  
  
      «Люк».  
  
      «Цементный блок».  
  
      — Мама! Мама! Папа!   
  
      — Молодой человек, совершенно не обязательно так орать, твои родители уехали в Н., — сообщила вышедшая на шум миссис Хадсон.  
  
      Джон последовал за Шерлоком в библиотеку. Шерлок лихорадочно рылся в ящиках, открывал дверцы шкафов. А Джон тем временем изучал содержимое полок. Обычно он бывал в библиотеке, только когда выполнял работу для Холмсов, и по сторонам не глядел.  
  
      На полке в углу стояла фотография маленького Шерлока. Щёки у него были намного круглее, чем сейчас, но хмурый взгляд и буйство кудряшек остались теми же. Он уже усмехнулся и собирался поддразнить Шерлока, как увидел ещё одно фото. Улыбка сошла с лица. На него смотрел тот самый придурок, которого Джон встретил вчера ночью. На фото тот был явно моложе и полнее, но никаких сомнений, что это именно он. Джона осенило.  
  
      — Майкрофт?  
  
      — О, не произноси это имя в моём присутствии, — огрызнулся Шерлок. Кажется, он нашёл, что искал. Шерлок взгромоздился в отцовское кресло как гигантский воробей, обхватил колени, сложил ладони в молитвенном жесте, прижал пальцы к губам и закрыл глаза. На столе перед ним лежали разложенные бумаги.  
  
      — Это Майкрофт.  
  
      Шерлок распахнул веки.  
  
      — Я же просил!  
  
      — Я видел его вчера.   
  
      — Соболезную.   
  
      — Он угрожал мне.  
  
      Шерлок вопросительно поднял бровь.  
  
      — Предлагал деньги? И просил, чтобы ты уехал?  
  
      — Что? Как ты…  
  
      — Гад! — Шерлок подпрыгнул с кресла. — Он об этом пожалеет!  
  
      — Он упоминал Джеймса?  
  
      — Майкрофт сказал, что-то про студента, который приезжал к вам два года назад.  
  
      Шерлок побагровел.  
  
      — Мальчики! — в библиотеку зашла Вайолет. — Боже, Шерлок, что за бардак ты развёл? Немедленно убери всё на место.  
  
      — Майкрофт! Я придушу его голыми руками!  
  
      — Шерлок, хватит, — послышался голос Говарда. Отец поймал выбегающего Шерлока за руку. — Нет, нет, сначала наведи порядок.  
  
      Шерлок яростно кинулся распихивать всё по углам. Бумаги, лежавшие на столе, он аккуратно сложил в папку и почти улизнул, но в дверях его остановила мать.  
  
      — Куда ты понёс документы на дом?  
  
      — Мне нужно сделать копии.  
  
      — Зачем?  
  
      — Для дела! — он закатил глаза.  
  
      — Ладно, но чтобы всё вернул в сохранности.  
  
      Шерлок улыбнулся одними губами, поднял большие пальцы вверх. И удалился.  
  
      Джон поспешил за ним.  
  
      — Погоди! Что ты задумал? Зачем тебе документы на дом?  
  
      Шерлок резко остановился и повернулся, и Джон почти врезался в него. Они вновь оказались опасно близко. Шерлок смотрел ему прямо в глаза. Между ними опять разлилось звенящее напряжение.  
  
      — Я собираюсь опросить соседей.   
  
      Джон облизал губы и перевёл взгляд на губы Шерлока. Затем снова заглянул ему в глаза.  
  
      — Ты со мной?  
  
      — С тобой, — выдохнул Джон.   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Группа семи (англ. Group of Seven, G7) — международный клуб, объединяющий Великобританию, Германию, Италию, Канаду, США, Францию и Японию.  
> 8-9 июля 1994 года встреча проходила в Неаполе. Впервые второй день саммита прошёл с участием России.  
> * «Libri necessari» — (ит.) нужные книги  
> * «Nuclear Physics» — научный журнал, посвящённый проблемам атомной и ядерной физики, публикуемый издательством Elsevier.  
> 


	7. Слёзы ангелов

_Где-то в Северной Италии, 1994 год_  
  
      На следующий день, после завтрака и пары часов в «раю» Шерлок и Джон отправились на виллу Морейски.  
  
      — Джон, постарайся не тупить, говорить буду в основном я, — инструктировал его Шерлок, когда они перебирались через изгородь на участок Морейски.  
  
      — Зачем мы лезем здесь? Разве не правильней зайти с парадного входа? Синьоре Анне не понравится.  
  
      Шерлок закатил глаза.  
  
      — Затем что здесь быстрее, и… — он немного замялся.  
  
      — Это уже не в первый раз? — усмехнулся Джон.  
  
      — Сливы предназначались Вимини! А мне было всего десять! — стал защищаться Шерлок.  
  
      Джон рассмеялся.  
  
      — А потом, когда меня поймали, и я всё объяснил, мне разрешили забираться в сад и брать любые фрукты.  
  
      — Ты просто Робин Гуд!  
  
      — Неуместное сравнение, Джон.  
  
      За разговором они подошли к вилле.  
  
      —  _Ciao_ , Шерлок и Джон! — воскликнула высокая рыжеволосая женщина. Она говорила с акцентом.  
  
      Джон и Шерлок поздоровались. И Шерлок затараторил на беглом итальянском, время от времени показывая в сторону Джона. Тот улыбался и кивал, несомненно, чувствуя себя идиотом.   
  
      Синьора Анна позвала их на веранду. Там уже был накрыт стол.  
  
      — Девочки, у нас гости! Принесите ещё две тарелки!  
  
      Через минуту на пороге возникли сёстры Мина и Роза. Шерлок внимательно следил за их движениями и взглядами в сторону Джона. С одной или с обеими? С Миной или Розой?  
  
      — О,  _Gian!_  — воскликнула Мина. — И тебе, привет, Шерлок, — она скользнула по нему взглядом. — С ума сойти, ты так вырос, больше не тот малыш, который воровал фрукты в нашем саду.  
  
      — Потрясно выглядишь,  _bambino_ , — вставила Роза. —  _Gian_ , так здорово, что ты зашёл, давно не виделись, — продолжала та. Она переглянулась с сестрой, и они обе прыснули.  
  
      С обеими, значит.  
  
      Джон широко улыбнулся.  
  
      — Привет, — он кивнул обеим. Шерлок сдержанно поднял уголки губ.  
  
      Девушки подошли ближе к ним.  
  
      — Почему ты не приводил Шерлока с собой? Вчетвером было бы намного веселей, — вполголоса сказала Мина прямо на ухо Джону.  
  
      Шерлока перекосило только от одной мысли.  
  
      — Сомнительно, — буркнул он.  
  
      — Мне нравятся недотроги, — заявила Роза и бесстыдно подмигнула ему.  
  
      Синьора Анна фыркнула.  
  
      — Ну, хватит смущать гостей, — сказала она строго, хотя в её глазах плясали задорные огоньки. Шерлок знал, что, несмотря на небольшую разницу в возрасте, обе сестры были от разных отцов, а сама Анна никогда не бывала замужем. Неудивительно, что она ещё в юности сбежала из Б. Тридцать лет назад здесь жили одни правоверные католики.  
  
      — Шерлок говорит, ты пишешь сборник очерков для газеты колледжа, — сказала Анна.  
  
      Джон удивлённо вскинул брови, но затем словно вспомнив что-то, вернул прежнее выражение лица:  
  
      — Ах, да, конечно! Я бы не назвал это «сборником очерков», так, понимаете, заметки о том, о сём, — он поспешно отпил вина.  
  
      Мина сидела очень близко от Джона, её рука покоилась на спинке его стула. Роза, сидящая напротив, опустила изящную ступню на свод стопы Джона. Сам же он сохранял невозмутимый вид. Шерлок почти оглох от стука крови в висках.   
  
      — Джон спрашивал меня об истории нашей виллы, но даже родители не знают, кто жил в нашем доме до нас. Может вы помните? — спросил Шерлок хриплым голосом. Он смутился и прочистил горло. Руки слегка дрогнули, когда он украдкой глянул в сторону сестёр и Джона.  
  
      — Ох… Это было так давно, сейчас попробую вспомнить… Там жила семья, с маленькой дочкой. Она, кажется, была младше меня лет на десять. Родители… Нери! Да, точно, их фамилия Нери. Жаль, мама сейчас не в лучшей форме, можно было бы спросить у неё. Но она спустится к десерту, так что можно будет попробовать разузнать.  
  
      — То есть вы не особенно общались с ними?  
  
      — Мы не враждовали, но Нери сторонились людей. Они здоровались, но не больше. Мама считала, что это очень грубо, ну а мне было всё равно. Я вскоре уехала в Рим, и приезжала сюда только летом.  
  
      — А когда вы уехали? — спросил Джон.  
  
      — Мне было 18, я уехала с подругой, мы снимали квартиру, работали официантками. Через год поступили в университет.  
  
      — Но почему Нери продали дом? — Шерлок поставил локти на стол и, соединив пальцы под подбородком, подался вперёд.  
  
      — Вроде они развелись, что-то такое. Сеньор Нери, он бросил семью, насколько мне известно. Остались только мама и дочка. О, я, кажется, припоминаю их имена: Джулия — дочь, а её родителей звали Мария и Алессио.  
  
      — Джон, а о чём ты ещё будешь писать? — Мина слегка сжала плечо Джона.  
  
      — Я напишу о вилле профессоров Холмсов, о площади в Б., о книжном магазине…  
  
      — О, мы его обожаем! — в голос воскликнули сёстры.  
  
      Шерлок опустил руку, взял вилку и яростно крутил её, слушая щебетание Морейски. Он обдумывал крохи полученной информации. Просто имена не проливали света на произошедшее в подвале, а говорить о потайной комнате он не хотел. К сожалению, все, кто были так или иначе знакомы с семьёй Нери, умерли, уехали, выжили из ума или почти не помнят их. Это всё усложняло.  
  
      На десерт повар подал панакотту, и к столу присоединилась Рита Морейски. Последние годы её разум разрушал Альцгеймер, но, похоже, сегодня у неё выдался хороший день.  
  
      —  _Ciao, Sherlock, affascinare il bambino_ , — добрая улыбка озарила её лицо. ( _Привет, Шерлок, прелестное дитя - ит._ ) —  _Chi sei? A ragazze ancora presto per sposarsi_ , — она неодобрительно посмотрела на Джона. ( _А это кто? Девочки ещё слишком малы, чтобы выходить замуж - ит._ )  
  
      —  _Questo è Gian, nonnina_ , — сказала Мина. ( _Это просто Джон, бабуля - ит._ )  
  
      —  _Non stiamo per sposarci affatto_ , — добавила Роза, сделав страшные глаза. ( _Никто вообще не собирается замуж - ит._ ) — Замуж, она серьёзно? Кто вообще по доброй воле пойдёт замуж? — вполголоса обратилась она к Джону. Тот пожал плечами.  
  
      —  _Madre, ricorda Nery, che vive nelle vicinanze?_  — заговорила Анна. ( _Мама, ты помнишь Нери, живших по соседству? - ит._ )  
  
      Синьора Рита нахмурилась.  
  
      —  _Julia è la bimba da capelli giusti, il vero angelo, Maria e Alessio..._  ( _Джулия, светловолосая малышка, сущий ангелочек, Мария и Алессио… - ит._ )  
  
      Тут лицо пожилой женщины потемнело.  
  
      —  _Pezzo di merda_ … — процедила она. ( _Дерьма кусок_  - ит.)  
  
      Лицо Анны вытянулось, Роза и Мина тоже застыли в удивлении.  
  
      Но через секунду Рита, как ни в чём не бывало, с добротой в глазах обратилась к Шерлоку:  
  
      —  _Com'è Vimini?_  ( _Как поживает Вимини? - ит._ )  
  
      —  _È ritornata da ospedale recentemente, senhora Rita_ , — отозвался Шерлок. ( _Выписалась из больницы недавно, синьора Рита - ит._ )  
  
      — Бабуля в жизни не ругалась, — ошеломлённо произнесла Роза.  
  
      Шерлок посмотрел на руку Мины, которая переместилась на плечо Джона и встал.  
  
      — Что ж, спасибо, но нам, к сожалению уже пора, — впрочем в голосе его не читалось ни капли сожаления. — Джон?  
  
      Джон улыбнулся, поблагодарил хозяек дома и поспешил за Шерлоком, который уже спустился с веранды и прошагал добрую половину сада.  
  
      — Шерлок, подожди!  
  
      Тот в ответ лишь фыркнул.  
  
      — Куда мы идём?  
  
      —  _Мы?_  — Шерлок пригвоздил Джона взглядом.  
  
      — Ты сам позвал меня, помнишь?  
  
      Он неопределённо повёл плечами.  
  
      —  _Я_  собираюсь домой, а потом в библиотеку. Тебе не обязательно везде таскаться за мной. Наверняка у тебя есть дела поважнее, — Шерлок смотрел в сторону веранды, где Морейски пили кофе.  
  
      Джон проследил направление его взгляда.  
  
      — Я хочу пойти с тобой.  
  
      На миг лицо Шерлока просветлело, а затем словно застыло. Он повернулся к Джону спиной и с возгласом «О!» быстро побежал к изгороди.  
  
  
  
  
      Когда они пришли домой, в саду обедали родители.  
  
      — Мы пообедали у Морейски, — отмахнулся Шерлок на их приглашение к столу.  
  
      — Ты просто размазал еду по тарелке, — негромко заметил Джон.  
  
      — Спасибо за заботу, мамочка, — бросил Шерлок.  
  
      Шерлок стремительно пересёк сад, зашёл в дом и кинулся в родительский кабинет. Там он схватил телефон. Джон встал в дверях, скрестив руки на груди. Шерлок говорил по-итальянски, потом резко бросив трубку, воскликнул:  
  
      — Никакой пользы!  
  
      — Куда ты звонил?  
  
      — Неважно, новой информации нет. Мне нужно больше данных! — он надавил пальцами на виски.  
  
      — Может, если ты мне расскажешь, я бы помог, — предложил Джон.  
  
      — Вряд ли. Ты неплохо разбираешься в медицине, но в остальном твой ум оставляет желать лучшего.  
  
      Джон усмехнулся.  
  
      — Ты невероятный, знаешь, — он говорил без тени иронии.  
  
      Шерлок озадаченно посмотрел на него.  
  
      — Почему?  
  
      Джон улыбался и смотрел на него, излучая искреннее восхищение. Какого чёрта? Это флирт? Он же сам сказал, что любые отношения между ними невозможны. Шерлоку так хорошо удавалось отвлечься от чувств, когда у него появилось дело. Он поморгал немного, затем встряхнул головой. Следующий пункт — библиотека. Надо поторопиться, чтобы успеть до закрытия.  
  
      Проходя мимо Джона в дверях, Шерлок уловил терпкий аромат лаванды и на секунду замер, посмотрев в его синие глаза. Тот лучезарно улыбался, словно не в силах сдержать улыбку. В его взгляде восхищение пополам с… чем? Шерлока охватило непреодолимое желание наклониться ближе и всмотреться в эту невозможную синеву, чтобы докопаться до самой сути.  
  
      — Джон, — выдохнул он и потянулся рукой в невольном жесте.  
  
      — Ты прекрасен, — ответил Джон и, взяв его руку, поцеловал костяшки.  
  
      Сердце Шерлока пустилось в пляс. Мозг не успевал обрабатывать противоречивую информацию. Джон, который ясно дал понять, что ничего не хочет, сейчас поцеловал его.  
  
      — Поехали в библиотеку, — сказал он и, слегка сжав его пальцы напоследок, выпустил его руку.  
  
      — Хорошо, — медленно ответил Шерлок. Пальцы горели, щёки заливались румянцем. — Только захвачу документы, снимем там копии.  
  
  
      Шерлок зашёл к себе в комнату, взял папку, но не торопился выходить. Стремительный бег разума остановился. Только Джон мог простым действием остановить этот бешеный локомотив. Шерлок поднёс пальцы к губам. Хотел бы он спросить у Ирен, что всё это значит. Но в то же время ни с кем не хотел делиться произошедшим. Что если это не повторится? Шерлок накрыл лицо ладонью и обречённо застонал.  
  
      Он попробовал привычный способ отвлечься и успокоиться: представил куб и мысленно разложил его на грани, затем пирамиду, потом октаэдр и додекаэдр. Это помогло, но стоило ему посмотреть на свои руки, как его вновь обдало жаром. Горячая волна устремилась в пах. Неужели так будет всегда, горестно размышлял Шерлок. Надо найти способ отключить эмоции, отключиться от предательского тела, которое на малейшую ласку отзывается каменным стояком. Оставить только холодный разум.  
  
      Шерлок отбросил документы на кровать, запустил руку в брюки и короткими движениями, сжимая зубы от злости, довёл себя до разрядки. Это нечестно. Он обтёрся, голова шла кругом, колени подгибались от слабости. Чёрт бы побрал Джона Уотсона и его глаза, руки, плечи, ноги, голос и губы.   
  
      Шерлок зашёл в ванну, умылся холодной водой и глянул в зеркало. На него смотрел жалкий семнадцатилетний по уши влюблённый придурок. Шерлок обхватил края раковины. В комнате раздался стук. Шерлок вышел из ванны и открыл дверь. Джон.  
  
      — Ты в порядке?  
  
      Шерлок кивнул, стараясь не смотреть на него. Разум бешено метался от «никогда не делай так больше» до «сделай так ещё раз и не останавливайся».  
  
      Внезапно он ощутил себя в плотном кольце. Джон обнимал его. Шерлок обеспокоенно глянул на дверь, но та предусмотрительно оказалась закрытой. Он плавился в руках Джона. Боже, это гораздо лучше всех самых ярких снов и мечтаний. И если всё так зыбко, он решил не упускать представившихся возможностей и уткнулся носом в шею Джона, втянув носом его запах. Да. Определённо лучше любых фантазий. Джон лишь крепче сжал его, и Шерлоку казалось, что пол под ним провалился, и всё что он мог сделать, чтобы не упасть, это вцепиться в Джона.  
  
      — Прости, — донеслось откуда-то с периферии сознания.  
  
      За что он просит прощения? О нет. Он опять хочет сказать, что тот поцелуй в дверях ничего не значит, а эти объятия не больше чем жалость. Бежать. Шерлок попытался освободиться, но Джон сжал его сильнее.  
  
      — Прости, что отказал тебе.  
  
      Невозможно.  
  
      — Прости, что сделал больно.  
  
      Шерлок презрительно хмыкнул.   
  
      — Я пытался сдерживаться, Шерлок. Правда. Всеми способами.  
  
      — И перетрахал всю округу? — куда-то в шею пробормотал Шерлок.  
  
      Джон промолчал.  
  
      — Тебе всего семнадцать.  
  
      — Семнадцать с половиной. Господи, Джон, это самое нелепое оправдание.  
  
      — Ты сын хозяев дома, к которым я приехал на летнюю практику.  
  
      Шерлок отстранился, чтобы посмотреть Джону в глаза.  
  
      — И что? Тогда зачем ты мне всё это говоришь сейчас?  
  
      — За этим, — и Джон притянул его за подбородок и нежно обхватил губами нижнюю губу Шерлока. Затем он поцеловал его в уголок рта. — Я ошибался, Шерлок.   
  
      — Не заметил, чтобы ты сильно переживал.  
  
      — Ты совсем не знаешь меня…  
  
      — Пожалуйста, просто заткнись, — Шерлок приник к губам Джона, вынуждая его замолчать.  
  
      У них есть всего три недели. Целых три недели. Они и так потратили столько времени зря. Шерлок без всякого стеснения просунул язык глубже, и Джон застонал. Потрясающе. Он разорвал поцелуй и принялся за его шею. Видит бог, он мечтал об этом с первой секунды, как увидел Джона, и тот эпизод на берме совсем не утолил жажду.  
  
      Вдруг в дверях снова раздался стук.  
  
      Они замерли.  
  
      — Шерлок, я слышала, вы собираетесь в город, — донёсся голос Вайолет из-за двери. — Зайдите в книжный, пожалуйста, и заберите мой заказ.  
  
      — Хорошо, мам, — отозвался Шерлок.  
  
      — На ужин приедут Альбино, так что можете не торопиться, — сказала она. Половицы заскрипели в такт удаляющимся шагам.  
  
      — Она знала, что ты здесь, — сказал Шерлок.  
  
      — Почему ты так решил?  
  
      — Она всегда раньше дожидалась, чтобы я открыл дверь. А ещё она обращалась ко мне во множественном числе.  
  
      — Это что-то меняет?  
  
      — Я не собирался скрываться, если ты об этом.  
  
      Джон отвёл глаза и помрачнел.  
  
      — Тебе очень повезло с родителями.  
  
      — У тебя жестокий отец, — сказал Шерлок.  
  
      На лице Джона отразилась странная смесь эмоций, Шерлок не мог его прочитать. Опять.  
  
      — Откуда ты узнал? Я никому не говорил.  
  
      — Я знаю, что не говорил… О! Джон! — внезапно Шерлок прервал сам себя. — Не говорил! Ты гений! — Шерлок быстро поцеловал его в губы, схватил папку с документами. — Ну не стой на месте, Джон! — и выбежал из комнаты.  
  
  
      Они сели на велосипеды и поехали в Б. Шерлок гнал как угорелый, бешено крутя педали. Сердце пело. Дорога никогда ещё не была такой прекрасной, как сегодня. Шины шуршали по мелким камушкам, глаза слепило летнее солнце, изумрудные кипарисы врезались в небесную синь, расчерчивая тенями охристую дорожную пыль.  
  
      Вдалеке в голубоватой дымке раскинулся Б. Хотелось свернуть на берму, бросить велосипеды в траву и закончить начатое несколько дней назад. И в то же время хотелось быстрее очутиться в городе и разгадать загадку. Шерлок точно знал, что напал на верный след.  
  
      Джон не отставал и держался рядом. Они время от времени обменивались улыбками. Шерлок слегка дурачился и ехал отпустив руль, а потом чуть не потерял управление, когда колесо наскочило на выступающий корень пинии. Он оглянулся на Джона, его лицо говорило «ну что ты творишь», а затем они вместе рассмеялись. Джон остановился возле Шерлока, провёл пальцами по кудрям, наклонился и нежно поцеловал. Всего лишь невесомые поцелуи, лёгкое касание губ, скул, век. Шерлок обхватил Джона за плечи и млел, подаваясь навстречу.  
  
      — Поехали, пока нас не заметили, — прошептал Джон.  
  
      Шерлок недовольно заворчал, но Джон был прав. Да и время поджимало.  
  
      Через десять минут они подъехали к библиотеке. Она располагалась на первом этаже ренессансного палаццо. На втором этаже находилась городская администрация. Шерлок уверенным шагом зашёл внутрь, поздоровался с библиотекарем, седым старичком. Джон не отставал ни на шаг, и вскоре они оказались перед полкой с подшивками газет и журналов.  
  
      — Часто бываешь здесь?  
  
      — Что за безвкусный подкат, Джон, — усмехнулся Шерлок.  
  
      Джон шутливо ткнул его в плечо и быстро поцеловал в щёку.  
  
      — Здесь куча книг на итальянском, поэтому да. И очень тихо, и почти не бывает людей.  
  
      — Что ты ищешь?  
  
      — Подборки номеров местной газеты начиная с семидесятых. В Б. очень мало новостей, поэтому в газете пишут обо всём подряд. Возьми ту стопку, а я — эту. Ищи любое упоминание фамилии Нери.  
  
      Они уселись за тяжёлый деревянный стол и принялись листать страницы. Прошёл час, прежде чем Джон воскликнул:  
  
      — Нашёл! Смотри, похоже на некролог.  
  
      Шерлок встрепенулся и выхватил газету. Действительно некролог, сообщающий о смерти Марии Нери в 1993 году. Шерлок отложил номер в сторону.  
  
      Он листал газеты одной рукой, а вторая покоилась на столе. Вдруг он ощутил тёплое прикосновение. Джон, не отрываясь от своей стопки, накрыл его пальцы ладонью. Большим пальцем он мягко поглаживал мизинец Шерлока, сохраняя спокойный вид. Шерлок развернул руку ладонью вверх и ответил на ласку. Он сверлил Джона голодным взглядом. Тот, наконец, оторвался от газет и посмотрел на Шерлока. Его открытое лицо не таило больше мрачного равнодушия, того самого, которое скрывало за собой страсть, как теперь уже понимал Шерлок. Глядя друг другу в глаза и улыбаясь, они переплели пальцы и вернулись к поискам информации.  
  
      Через сорок минут удача улыбнулась Шерлоку. Заметка с фотографией юной Джулии Нери, победительницы местного конкурса фотолюбителей за 1983 год. Полная светловолосая девочка с серьёзным лицом. Этот номер Шерлок тоже отложил в сторону.  
  
      Они просидели в библиотеке до самого закрытия, просмотрев абсолютно все подшивки, но больше ничего не нашли.  
  
      Когда они вышли из здания Джон глянул на часы.  
  
      — Нам надо поторопиться, чтобы забрать заказ твоей мамы из книжного и сделать копии документов.  
  
      Шерлок задумчиво кивнул и прикурил сигарету. Он был разочарован. Фотография девочки — это хорошо, но она ничего не даёт. Показывать её некому. Кроме того, Джулия Нери продала дом в 1993-м, а её внешность к этому времени могла сильно измениться. Он выбросил истлевшую сигарету и сел на велосипед. Джон поехал за ним.  
  
       _Piazetta_  встретила их затишьем в конце рабочего дня. Они оставили велосипеды у бара, обогнули памятник и оказались возле двери у конторы переводчицы.  _«È chiuso»_  гласила табличка за стеклянной дверью. Шерлок выругался и пнул крыльцо. Он запустил пальцы в кудри и со стоном опустился на корточки. Дело и так продвигается ужасно медленно.  
  
      — Эй, не расстраивайся, придём завтра, — сказал Джон. — Пойдём в книжный, а то и он закроется. — Он протянул руку, чтобы Шерлок опёрся. Их взгляды встретились. Шерлок чувствовал, как в груди поднимается тепло от осознания, что в синих глазах Джона больше не таится странный колючий холод. Хотелось схватить его за плечи, с силой впечатать в стену и целовать.  
  
      — Пойдём, — улыбнулся Джон. — Чем быстрее освободимся, тем быстрее… — его зрачки расширились. — Я тут подумал, — он облизал пересохшие губы, — может, возьмём еды в баре и поужинаем на берме. Что скажешь?  
  
      К чёрту ужин.  
  
      — Ты в курсе, что говоришь вслух?  
  
      Шерлок вспыхнул.  
  
  
  
      На городок медленно опускался вечер. Над входом в магазин зажглись бумажные фонарики.  
  
      — Привет, Шерлок, Джон! — поздоровалась хозяйка магазина. — Вы за заказом сеньоры Холмс?  
  
      —  _Ciao, senhora Arnella_ , — ответил Шерлок, — да, мы за её книгами.  
  
      Арнелла кивнула и исчезла в глубине магазина. Из подсобки раздались шуршание бумаги и шорох передвигаемых коробок.  
  
      Шерлок по привычке осматривал стены магазина. Посчитал фотографии, их было ровно девятнадцать, как и всегда. Только он начал пересчитывать книги на стойке, как заметил кое-что новое. Копировальный аппарат.   
  
      Из подсобки вышла хозяйка со свёртком в руках.  
  
      — Распишитесь, Шерлок, — улыбнулась она.  
  
      — Поздравляю с покупкой, — кивнул Шерлок на копир, пока подписывал накладную.  
  
      — Спасибо, дорогой! Недёшево, конечно, получилось, но в последнее время столько документации, а контора Лючии работает так неудобно. Вот я и решила разориться.  
  
      — А можете снять копии для нас? — поинтересовался Шерлок.  
  
      — Конечно,  _mio caro_! Что там у тебя?  
  
      — Шерлок протянул ей папку с документами на дом, и когда она отошла к копиру, то незаметно выудил два газетных листа, спрятанных за поясом брюк.  
  
      Джон раскрыл рот и округлил глаза.  
  
      — Ты что, стащил их из библиотеки? — сдавленно прошептал он.  
  
      Шерлок только закатил глаза.  
  
      — Это для дела, Джон, потом можно вернуть, — вполголоса ответил он, подошёл к стойке и оставил газеты на ней.  
  
      Хозяйка магазина сняла копии с документов на дом и посмотрела на газеты.  
  
      — На первой странице мне нужна фотография девочки, а на второй — некролог, — пояснил Шерлок.  
  
      Руки сеньоры Кьяри дрогнули, когда та развернула страницы. Она ненадолго застыла.  
  
      — Вы её знаете? — спросил Шерлок.  
  
      — Нет… нет, откуда? — она улыбнулась одними губами. — Просто похожа на одну знакомую, — Кьяри машинально поднесла руку к ожерелью из огромных барочных жемчужин. Пока газета копировалась, Арнелла поспешно достала сигарету, но прикурить не получалось: рука дрожала и пламя всё время гасло. На помощь пришёл Шерлок, протянув свою зажигалку. В эту же секунду Джон положил руку ему на поясницу. Невинный, дружеский жест для окружающих и полное страсти обещание для них двоих. Шерлок невольно прикрыл на миг глаза, мысленно уносясь на берму.  
  
      — Спасибо, — прервала его грёзы Арнелла. Она прикурила, опять прикоснулась к ожерелью и глубоко затянулась.  
  
      Шерлок смерил её взглядом.   
  
      Копии были готовы, хозяйка протянула бумаги. Шерлок пристально посмотрел на Кьяри ещё раз, а затем они попрощались и вышли. Рука Джона так и осталась у него на талии.  
  
      Бар находился в двух шагах от магазина.  
  
      — Заметил, как она отреагировала на газеты? — спросил Шерлок.  
  
      — Нет, а что?  
  
      Шерлок покачал головой.   
  
      — После ужина вернёмся в Б.  
  
      — Зачем?  
  
      — Нужно кое-что проверить.  
  
      — Но почему не сейчас?  
  
      — Рано.  
  
      — Ты же не объяснишь мне, так?  
  
      Шерлок погрузился в размышления и едва слышал последнюю реплику Джона.  
  
      — Ладно, понял, опять витаешь в облаках, — он переместил руку на плечо Шерлока, ласково притянул к себе на секунду и отпустил. — Пойду куплю нам закусок на ужин.  
  
      Шерлок не стал заходить в бар. Он курил и пускал колечки дыма, всматриваясь, как они исчезают в сумерках. Он перебирал события дня. «Чертоги разума» — техника, о которой ему рассказал отец несколько лет назад. Шерлок начал их строить совсем недавно. За основу он взял их виллу. Забавно, что у Чертогов было множество потайных комнат, а теперь к ним присоединилась ещё одна, вот только она существовала в действительности. Работа предстояла обширная.   
  
      Разговор с четой Морейски — куда его отнести? В маленькую комнату с табличкой «Джон» или в помещение с выжженным чуланом с надписью «Нери»? Начало разговора определённо в чулан, а ту часть, где Джон говорил с придыханием «я пойду с тобой» в его личную комнату в Чертогах. Шерлок расположил его покои рядом с самыми важными воспоминаниями так, чтобы всё, что было связано с Джоном всегда находилось под рукой. Воспоминания о поцелуе костяшек пробрали его сладкой дрожью, и он позволил себе раствориться в наплывших ощущениях подольше. Жаркие объятия, признание Джона, невесомые поцелуи под сенью деревьев.   
  
      Звучало ужасно романтично, но Шерлок не мог сопротивляться приливу чувств. Он словно фотографии раскладывал образы по папкам, а запахи закупоривал в бутылочки и подписывал каждую: «Лаванда», «Пиния», «Кожа Джона», «Волосы Джона». Теперь, если он захочет, то сможет запереться в этой комнате, достать фотографии, подносить к носу ароматы и погружаться в воспоминания. О, а сколько ещё всего он добавит в свою сокровищницу за предстоящие три недели! Почему-то вместо радостного предвкушения, в сердце кольнуло грустью. Плевать. Сейчас они поедут на берму, это всё о чём стоит думать. Шерлок вспомнил танец их рук за столом в библиотеке, лёгкое объятие в книжном. Обещание...   
  
      Из раздумий его вырвало гулкое «Эй, ты что, оглох?»  
  
      Он поднял глаза.  
  
      Рядом с ним стояла Тревор.  
  
      — А, это ты, — вместо приветствия выдал Шерлок.  
  
      — Встретила Джона в баре. Поеду с вами.  
  
      — Что? — Шерлок не сдержал возмущения.  
  
      — Вот и я про то же. Хорошо, что я вас встретила.  
  
      Ах, как не вовремя включилась невозможность Виктории читать чужие эмоции. А напрямую Шерлок сказать не мог. Это не эксперименты с Ирен.   
  
      Он с досадой сунул руки в карманы, достал очередную сигарету и прикурил.  
  
      Вскоре из бара со свёртками вышел Джон. Его лицо выражало беспомощность.   
  
      — Виктория едет с нами, — добавил он извиняющимся тоном.  
  
      Шерлок мрачно кивнул. Ладно, она поедет с ними, но чёрта с два на берму. Они устроят пикник на ближайшей поляне от Б. Он затушил сигарету и кинул в урну.  
  
      Путь до рощицы пальм вблизи Б. проходил в гробовом молчании. Лицо Шерлока потемнело от клокочущего внутри раздражения. Джон растерянно переводил взгляд с него на Тревор. А сама виновница торжества хранила невозмутимость. По дороге мысли Шерлока снова унеслись в сторону новой комнаты в Чертогах. Он мысленно развешивал на её стенах документы на дом, фото девочки, некролог…  
  
      — Что за дерьмо! — выругалась Тревор, когда внезапно наехала на крупный камень.  
  
       _«Pezzo di merda»_  
  
      О!  
  
      О!  
  
      Глаза Шерлока вспыхнули, он довольно ухмыльнулся. Шерлок глянул на часы — до закрытия книжного оставалось почти два часа.  
  
      Вскоре они доехали до рощицы и уселись, прислонившись спинами к деревьям. Шерлок изучал крошечное расстояние между своей ногой и ногой Джона. Неправильно. Он решительно придвинул ногу так, чтобы они соприкасались от колена до мизинцев. Теперь гораздо лучше. Тревор, конечно, ничего не заметила.   
  
      Она без умолку болтала про русского физика с непроизносимой фамилией — Подкле… Подле… Тьфу!  
  
      — Если бы ты захотела изменить внешность до неузнаваемости, чтобы ты сделала в первую очередь? — прервал её поток Шерлок.  
  
      — Это ещё зачем?  
  
      — Боже, просто ответь на вопрос.  
  
      — Нет, ты не понимаешь. Зачем мне хотеть менять внешность? Это важно.  
  
      — Чтобы тебя не мог никто узнать.  
  
      — Кто? Семья или друзья?  
  
      — Не совсем. Скажем, родственников у тебя не осталось, но осталась куча знакомых, а ты решила начать новую жизнь вдали от дома. Но не хочешь, чтобы тебя узнали даже случайно.  
  
      — Хммм, — Виктория нахмурилась.  
  
      — Причёска, в первую очередь. Сейчас у меня короткие волосы, так что я бы их отрастила. И перекрасила. Брови тоже пришлось бы покрасить, а заодно можно и форму поменять. Я видела! У нас одна однокурсница так сделала, я её в самом деле не узнала. Она выщипала густые брови в ниточку и покрасилась в рыжий.  
  
      — Отлично, но довольно просто.  
  
      — Можно поправиться или наоборот похудеть, — предложил Джон.  
  
      Шерлок кивнул.  
  
      — Попробовать изменить голос? Говорить с акцентом, которого не было.  
  
      — Изменить рост — начать носить каблуки.  
  
      — Это не подходит мужчинам, — фыркнула Тревор.  
  
      — Толстую подошву, — парировал Джон.  
  
      — Одежда. Например, я люблю всё удобное. А чтобы меня никто не узнала, надела бы вечернее платье с вырезом.  
  
      Все трое рассмеялись.  
  
      — Готов поспорить, Майкрофт пытался такое предложить, — отсмеявшись заметил Шерлок.  
  
      — Я сказала, что скорее это он наденет платье в облипку, чем я. Тот вечер он запомнил надолго, — Тревор расплылась в довольной улыбке.  
  
      — Что ты сделала?  
  
      — Пришла в джинсах и клетчатой рубашке, прямо из лаборатории.  
  
      Шерлок улыбнулся. Похоже, то, что Тревор встречается с Майкрофтом, имеет свои плюсы.  
  
      — Да, ещё, кажется, я не успела помыть голову, засиделась допоздна и забыла о приёме. Вспомнила только, когда за мной приехала машина.   
  
      — А Майкрофт, что? — Джон также очевидно наслаждался историей.  
  
      — Ну, он как всегда вырядился в костюм-тройку. А меня приняли за уборщицу.  
  
      Новый взрыв хохота.  
  
      — Зато там я познакомилась с Манджулой. Она приехала из Индии, у неё учёная степень по математике.  
  
      — Коллега Майкрофта?  
  
      — Нет, она работала официанткой на вечере. У неё трое детей, она сбежала от домашнего тирана и подрабатывает, кем может. Хорошо, что потом мне удалось устроить её в научный центр при нашем университете на полставки. Нельзя такой талант хоронить в грязной посуде и на фуршетах.  
  
      Джон похлопал Тревор по плечу.   
  
      — Очень добрый поступок, Вик.   
  
      — Терпеть не могу, когда тупые придурки обижают женщин.  
  
      И вот опять.  _«Pezzo di merda»_. Паззл начинал складываться.  
  
      — И что сказал Майкрофт? Теперь не зовёт тебя на приёмы?  
  
      — Ничего не сказал. И зовёт каждый раз, но я не так уж часто хожу. Меня это здорово утомляет. Кстати, он заказал мне костюм-тройку в пару к своему. Висит теперь у меня в раздевалке лаборатории, на случай непредвиденных званых вечеров.   
  
      Шерлок округлил глаза.  
  
      — Он же любит тебя, Тревор.   
  
      — Знаю, — пожала плечами она.  
  
  
  
      Потом они проводили Викторию до дома и в поспешили обратно в Б. Времени оставалось в обрез, Шерлок стал раздражительным и постоянно поторапливал Джона.  
  
      — Куда мы едем? — спросил Джон.  
  
      — К книжному. Велосипеды оставим на соседней улице, подойдём к магазину и влезем к Кьяри на балкон.  
  
      — Что?! Ты с ума сошёл! А если нас заметят?  
  
      — Уж постарайся, чтобы не заметили, — проворчал Шерлок.  
  
      — Что ты задумал?  
  
      — Ничего слишком противозаконного, Джон. Но ты можешь отказаться в любой момент.  
  
      Вместо ответа Джон отрицательно помотал головой.   
  
  
  
      Когда они взобрались на балкон по пожарной лестнице и вжались в стену дома, чтобы их не было видно из квартиры Кьяри, Шерлока наконец начало отпускать. Они успели. Всё идёт по плану. Арнелла только что закрыла магазин, и сейчас поднимется домой. Им невероятно повезло, что она жила в небольшой студии, и всё её жильё было видно как на ладони. А ещё её балкон идеально подходил для слежки — огромный, на нём умещался стол и несколько плетёных стульев из ротанга, пара шезлонгов и кадки с кипарисами. В темноте Джон нашарил его руку и крепко сжал. Шерлока обдало теплом. И он пожал его пальцы в ответ.  
  
      Арнелла поднялась, повесила сумку на крючок на двери. После чего быстрым шагом пошла в сторону балкона. У Шерлока перехватило дыхание, от страха зрачки затопили радужку. Их могут разоблачить прямо сейчас! За секунду у него в голове пронеслись варианты развития событий: Кьяри вызовет полицию, будут разборки, возможно, с привлечением Майкрофта, он подставит Джона… Шерлок перевёл на него глаза, полные ужаса. Джон тоже застыл в страхе. Шаги уже приближались, было слышно, как Арнелла что-то бормочет себе под нос. Ещё секунда и…   
  
      Джон надавил Шерлоку на плечо, чтобы тот присел, а через секунду накрыл их обоих половиком, лежавшим рядом на полу. Сквозь просветы плетения было видно саму Арнеллу. Она стояла почти в девяти футах от них и, слава богу, не заметила стремительных телодвижений у себя на балконе. Кьяри поставила локти на перила, пододвинула пепельницу и принялась курить. Шерлок боялся, что его бешено колотящееся сердце слышно на всю площадь.   
  
      Он почти не дышал от охватившего его ужаса и даже не смел повернуть голову, чтобы посмотреть на Джона. Как и не пытался даже нащупать его руку, просто чтобы проверить, как он. Он лишь чувствовал своим плечом его горячее плечо. Джон застыл, как изваяние, и также не дышал. Что ж, очевидно, он смог унять панику. Это хорошо, можно переключиться на Кьяри. Та не спеша прикурила ещё одну сигарету. Она всё делала медленно, словно обдумывая каждое следующее движение. И Шерлок бы купился на её внешнее спокойствие, если бы Арнелла не выкурила таким манером четыре сигареты подряд.  
  
      Наконец, когда она закончила с никотином на сегодня и вернулась в квартиру, Шерлок скинул с них душный, пыльный половик. Он с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не чихнуть. Его снова догнала волна ужаса, что их могли увидеть, и он глянул на Джона. Тот всё ещё сидел на корточках с непроницаемым лицом, секунда — и его губы тронула улыбка. Он поднёс руку к глазам и сжал переносицу. Его плечи ходили ходуном от… Он что, смеётся? Шерлок оторопел, и в его голове зазвенела гулкая пустота. Джон, который только что рискнул будущей карьерой и учёбой в колледже, и, между прочим, продолжает рисковать, едва сдерживает смех. Невероятно! Шерлоку стало не просто тепло от разливающегося чувства в груди, его охватило огнём. Он желал немедленно наброситься на Джона, покрывать его поцелуями, запустить руки под футболку и наслаждаться каждым дюймом его кожи.   
  
      Из квартиры раздался тоненький звук, словно скрипнула старая кровать. Шерлок осторожно выглянул и увидел, что Арнелла сидит на кушетке и плачет, спрятав лицо в ладони. Потом она ушла в ванную, и, кажется, пробыла там целую вечность. Обратно она вернулась в пижаме. Ожерелье было всё ещё на ней. Кьяри завозилась с застёжкой, ещё через пару секунд сняла нитку с жемчужинами и положила её в блюдце на комоде. Потом она села в кровать и принялась читать.   
  
      «Неужели на работе не начиталась?» — ворчал про себя Шерлок. Арнелла изучала книгу уже минут сорок. Ноги стали затекать, мочевой пузырь подавал сигналы, желудок сжался от голода, ведь Шерлок пренебрёг ужином в рощице, и его чиабатту и ломтики пармской ветчины съела Тревор. Он даже слегка озяб, так как всплеск адреналина больше не грел. Шерлок посмотрел на Джона, и тот, судя по всему, тоже утомился.  
  
      Шерлок картинно закатил глаза, чем вызвал сдавленный смешок у Джона. Из квартиры Кьяри их было совсем не видно, и Шерлок прислонился к стене затылком. Скука. Кто бы мог подумать, что такое интересное расследование может обернуться смертельной скукой.   
  
      Джон нежно провёл по его руке от самых пальцев до плеча. А вот это уже интересно. Они торчат уже почти два часа на этом проклятом балконе, их могут разоблачить в любую секунду, а Джон касается его так, будто они находятся у себя дома, хранимые надёжно запертой дверью. Шерлока пробила дрожь.   
  
      Джон, довольный результатом, повторил жест. Но на это раз его рука любовно заправила завиток волос Шерлока за ухо. Шерлок терпеть не мог этого и недовольно встряхнул головой, чем вызвал очаровательную улыбку Джона. Что за невозможный человек, он продолжает восхищаться его раздражительностью.   
  
      Шерлок, почувствовав новый прилив адреналина «нас могут застукать!», наклонился и прикусил ухо Джона, ответная реакция подарила ему ещё больше смелости, и он запустил руки Джону под футболку. Как и мечтал. Джон втянул воздух носом. Тогда Шерлок согнул пальцы и провёл ими по соскам Джона. Тот вцепился в Шерлока и отчаянно поцеловал.   
  
      Необходимость делать всё бесшумно, риск быть пойманными, жажда друг друга — всё это гнало кровь по жилам с утроенной скоростью. Через несколько секунд Шерлок был полностью возбуждён, а явное возбуждение Джона упиралось ему в бедро. Шерлок обхватил член Джона сквозь тонкую ткань шортов и слегка сжал. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза. Халцедоновое пламя и лазуритовый пожар. Джон схватил Шерлока за зад, сжал и притянул ещё ближе к себе. Только бы не начать стонать в голос. Они слились в ещё одном жарком поцелуе, когда свет в квартире Кьяри погас.   
  
      Вместе с темнотой разлилась оглушительная тишина. Они снова замерли. Шерлок кивнул в сторону двери в квартиру и постучал по циферблату часов «Осталось подождать, пока она уснёт». Джон кивнул.  
  
      Сейчас нужно быть предельно тихими, и они нехотя отпустили друг друга, прислонились спинами к стене и постарались выровнять сбившееся дыхание. Так они и стояли ещё полчаса, просто держась за руки и любуясь бархатным звёздным небом.  
  
      Наконец Шерлок заглянул в залитую лунным светом комнату. Арнелла мирно спала, отвернувшись к стене. Весьма удачно, что она не стала запирать дверь на балкон. Шерлок осторожно зашёл в квартиру. Он двигался грациозно, как кошка, и прокрался прямо к комоду. Чуть дыша он подцепил ожерелье с блюдца и затих. Арнелла что-то пробубнила во сне. Шерлок постоял несколько секунд и двинулся обратно к балкону. Там с вопросительным выражением лица его ждал Джон. Шерлок скорчил недовольное лицо «позже», спрятал жемчуг в кармане и кивнул в сторону пожарной лестницы. Они спускались очень тихо и ужасно медленно, опасаясь наделать шума, и, только оказавшись на земле, бегом бросились к велосипедам, спрятанным на соседней тёмной улочке в нише особняка.  
  
      Добежав, они изрядно запыхались. Джон опёрся руками о колени, Шерлок прислонился спиной к кирпичной кладке дома.   
  
      — Шерлок, блядь! Что за пиздец!   
  
      Джон ещё ни разу так при нём не выражался. И может быть эти неожиданные слова или зашкаливающий адреналин, теперь уже не разберёшь, но одно из двух или всё вместе, сорвали чеку.  
  
      Шерлок широко улыбнулся, а потом не в силах сдерживать рвущееся наружу веселье, засмеялся. Джон рассмеялся вслед за ним. Они смеялись и смеялись, из глаз текли слёзы, руки тряслись, а ноги подкашивались от слабости.  
  
      — Джон, я всё объясню. Но позже.  
  
      Подколка удалась на этот раз.   
  
      — Когда, чёрт возьми, позже?! — всё ещё не отойдя от приступа хихиканья, возмутился Джон.  
  
      — Сразу после того, как справлю нужду.  
  
      Джон снова засмеялся.  
  
      — Господи, ты невыносим! Ну кто выпивает две бутылки лимонада перед… что это вообще было? Кража со взломом?  
  
      — Джон, я же сказал, один момент, — и Шерлок скрылся в ближайших кустах.  
  
      Через минуту он вышел, сияя ярче луны.  
  
      — Бывшая владелица нашего дома и хозяйка книжного — одно лицо.  
  
      — Что? Но, как ты…  
  
      — Жемчуг, Джон! Ну как ты можешь быть таким невнимательным! Боже, как ты живёшь с таким скудным…  
  
      — Ну хватит! Сейчас ты мне всё объяснишь и не будешь говорить обо мне ни единого плохого слова.  
  
      Шерлок фыркнул, пробормотав нечто вроде «на правду не обижаются» и продолжил.  
  
      — Фотография из газеты. У девочки на шее кулон из барочной жемчужины, а у Арнеллы ожерелье из барочного жемчуга.  
  
      — Ну и что? Как будто в мире мало подобных украшений…  
  
      — Мало. Такая жемчужина, как на фото, только одна. Вот она, — и Шерлок вытащил нитку бусин, а заодно и фотографию Джулии. — Смотри, вот кулон, а вот жемчужина, — он сунул Джону ожерелье, в середине которого вертикально висела причудливо изогнутая бусина. — Внешность можно изменить, можно перекрасить волосы, брови, говорить другим голосом и приобрести акцент. Джулия была невысокой и полной, Арнелла — среднего роста и стройная, говорит со странным акцентом. Теперь я понял, почему он такой! Нет никакого акцента! Он придуманный, и она меняет его от слова к слову. У Джулии длинные волосы, у Арнеллы — короткие, постриглась специально. Крашенная блондинка, я понял это в день знакомства с ней, — изменила цвет волос. Но нельзя просто так поменять форму ушей и подбородка, Джон. Взгляни на юную Джулию, внимательнее. — Он ткнул пальцем в портрет девочки. — Жемчужина, очевидно, подарок матери — отец бросил их, вряд ли она по нему скучала — единственное, что осталось дочке на память, она не смогла от неё избавиться. Сантименты! Она пыталась замаскировать её, превратив одиночную подвеску в ожерелье. Но остальные жемчужины новее и гораздо дороже. Зачем вешать старую, менее крупную, в самый центр? Только потому, что она имеет ценность как память. А то, как Кьяри вздрогнула, увидев фото? Как инстинктивно схватилась за ожерелье? Её слёзы и эти бесконечные перекуры, дрожащие руки. Нет никаких сомнений, что это она. А теперь у меня есть доказательство, — Шерлок выдавал свои умозаключения скороговоркой и под конец немного выдохся. — И мы вернём ожерелье на место, как только я окончательно разберусь со всем, — добавил он, увидев озадаченное лицо Джона.  
  
      — С ума сойти! Шерлок, это потрясающе! Ты — потрясающий! Гений, — последнее слово он произнёс на октаву ниже. А ещё через секунду они яростно целовались.  
  
      Джон теснил его к нише особняка, а Шерлок поспешно распихивал улики по карманам. Когда его спина упёрлась в стену, Джон оторвался от него.  
  
      — Я хочу тебя, Джон, — севшим голосом произнёс Шерлок.  
  
      — Не лучшее время и место, — ответил Джон, но тут же, увидев разочарование на лице Шерлока, поспешно добавил, — хотя мы можем кое-что придумать. — И снова приник губами к его рту. Джон медленно раздвинул губы Шерлока языком и наклонил голову. Теперь он действовал нежно, руки зарылись в кудри Шерлока и слегка потянули назад. Джон пылко целовал и слегка прикусывал открывшуюся шею, спускаясь ниже — к ключицам. Затем он снова вернулся выше и прошептал на ухо.  
  
      — Это твой первый раз?  
  
      — Да, — выдохнул Шерлок.  
  
      — Хорошо. Сейчас я расстегну твою ширинку, возьму твой член в руку и доведу тебя до оргазма. Идёт?  
  
      Шерлок в ответ смог только пискнуть.  
  
      — Шерлок, я серьёзно. Ты согласен? Ты можешь отказаться в любой момент, — Джон повторил его же слова.  
  
      — Чёрт, Джон, да, я согласен! Согласен! Господи, да сделай уже что-нибудь!  
  
      — В любой момент, Шерлок. Ты можешь сказать «нет», и я остановлюсь…  
  
      — Ты убиваешь меня Джон, пожалуйста, — Шерлок почти перешёл на мольбу.  
  
      Джон улыбнулся, поцеловал Шерлока ещё раз со всей нежностью и осторожностью, на какие только был способен. Затем, не разрывая зрительный контакт, медленно потянулся к пуговице брюк. Расстегнул её, затем молнию, чуть приспустил брюки, правой рукой отогнул резинку боксёров, а левую облизал. Всё это время глядя Шерлоку в глаза. Боже, помоги не кончить прямо сейчас только от одного этого зрелища.  
  
      Это происходит.  
  
      Нежная, сильная, маленькая рука будущего хирурга ласкает его.   
  
      Вроде бы простые движение, ничего такого, чем бы не занимался Шерлок сам с собой, но это же Джон. В его глазах читалось восхищение и обожание.   
  
      — Ты великолепен, Шерлок. Такой красивый, неземной, я без ума от тебя, — говорил Джон, перемежая слова с лёгкими поцелуями. Его рука порхала вверх и вниз, то ускоряясь, то замедляя темп.  
  
      — Всё в порядке? Мне не нужно остановиться?  
  
      — Я убью тебя, если ты остановишься, — заплетающимся языком ответил Шерлок.  
  
      Я люблю тебя.  
  
      Не останавливайся.  
  
      Я твой.  
  
      — Давай, ты можешь двигаться сам, если хочешь, — сказал ему Джон. И Шерлок подался бёдрами вперёд. Потом схватил Джона за плечи и развернул его. Теперь Джон подпирал стену, а Шерлок, хныкая, лихорадочно вонзался в его кулак.  
  
      — Боже, как ты прекрасен, только посмотри на себя.  
  
      Джон говорил ужасно нелогичные глупости, но от них Шерлок ощущал себя значимым, важным… любимым?  
  
      Тут Джон перехватил его член и большим пальцем надавил на уздечку. Сперма брызнула горячим ручейком прямо на стену дома. Джон не прекращал круговые движения и нашёптывал нежности на ухо. Шерлок упёрся взмокшим лбом в плечо Джона и тяжело дышал. Джон успокаивающе гладил его по спине, потом достал платок из кармана, обтёр Шерлока и себя, заправил его член в бельё, застегнул молнию и пуговицу. А после обхватил его лицо и со всем обожанием поцеловал.  
  
      — Ты ангел, — с восхищением проговорил Джон.  
  
      Они медленно целовались, крепко ухватившись друг за друга. В их движениях языков и губ не было голода. Они делили чувство, вспыхнувшее между ними. Шерлок вкладывал в этот поцелуй всё, что не мог произнести вслух, и до безумия надеялся, что Джон отвечает ему тем же.  
  
      — Джон, а как же ты? Я мог бы… Не знаю, сделать то же самое? Для тебя, — сказал Шерлок, когда они прервались.  
  
      — Не беспокойся об этом.  
  
      — Но…  
  
      — Я хочу, чтобы этот раз был полностью твоим. У нас ещё есть время, Шерлок.  
  
      Три недели. Двадцать один день. Пятьсот четыре часа. Тридцать тысяч двести сорок...  
  
      — Ты опять говоришь вслух.  
  
      Шерлок лишь грустно улыбнулся.  
  
      «Какой же я идиот», — думал он, пока они садились на велосипеды.


	8. Невозможное слово

_Где-то в Северной Италии 1994 год_  
  
      Дорога прошла в приятной тишине, нарушаемой лишь одиночными вскриками ночных птиц. Чтобы отвлечься от грустных мыслей о скором расставании Шерлок погрузился в размышления о Кьяри.  
  
      Он вспомнил, что недалеко от Морейски, прямо по соседству с Треворами есть ещё одна вилла. Там жила одинокая старушка — сеньора Барбиери. Он знал, что Тревор была её любимицей, и можно сочинить благовидный предлог, чтобы напроситься к Барбиери на обед, а заодно выведать что-нибудь интересное (он надеялся) о загадочной чете Нери.  
  
      Но потом он посмотрел на Джона, который держался от него на почтительном расстоянии и ехал чуть впереди. При виде его мускулистой спины и великолепных ног, Шерлок позабыл обо всём на свете.  
  
      Он вспоминал ласковые руки, приносившие столько  _правильного_  удовольствия, синие прекрасные глаза и этот жаркий рот, не скупившийся на похвалы и поцелуи. Ох, чёрт.  
  
      Шерлок начал снова возбуждаться.  
  
      Когда они наконец доехали до дома, Шерлок едва держал себя в руках. И стоило Джону спешиться, как тот набросился на него и прижал к стене, как и мечтал.  
  
      — Эй, эй, полегче, Шерлок. Нас могут заметить, — грудной смех Джона звучал как лучшая музыка. Несмотря на свои возражения, на поцелуи он отвечал со всей неистовостью.  
  
      Шерлок улыбнулся: было приятно осознавать, что не он один сходил с ума от вожделения.  
  
      — Нам нужно принять душ, — запыхавшись проговорил Джон.  
  
      — Прекрасно, теперь мы можем не лить воду зря, моясь по очереди, — рыкнул Шерлок и лизнул Джона в ухо.  
  
      Джон задрожал и обхватил его за зад. Шерлок застонал и припал к шее Джона. Наверняка там останутся следы наутро, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
  
      — Погоди, Шерлок. Постой, — он упёрся ему ладонями в грудь.  
  
      — Проблемы? — Шерлок вопросительно изогнул бровь.  
  
      — Послушай, прежде чем мы… Мне нужно кое-что прояснить. Завтра я встану как можно раньше и поеду в Н. в больницу, чтобы сдать анализы.  
  
      — Ты же сдавал их накануне приезда! — возмутился Шерлок.  
  
      — Как… Впрочем, неважно. Сдавал, но с тех пор прошёл месяц, и… если мы хотим, ох, Шерлок…  
  
      Как раз в этот момент ладони Шерлока бесцеремонно нырнули под футболку Джона и скользнули по его соскам.  
  
      — Ты что-то говорил, Джон? — низко прошептал Шерлок Джону прямо в ухо.  
  
      — Ах… Да, говорил, — он обхватил Шерлока за плечи. — Боже, что ты со мной делаешь. — Он снова сжал его плечи, и на этот раз со всей серьёзностью отстранился. — Шерлок, это важно. Нельзя быть беспечными. Посмотри на меня, — он заглянул Шерлоку в глаза. — Завтра утром я еду в больницу сдавать анализы. Они будут готовы через неделю. До этого — никаких контактов без защиты. Прости за этот раз, такого больше не повторится. У меня есть хлоргексидин, тебя нужно обработать.  
  
      — Какой кошмар, Джон, я думал связь с доктором — это сексуально. Знаешь, эти сильные, уверенные руки лекаря, а оказывается, ты всё это время думал о дезинфекции, ужасно! — Шерлок с притворным раздражением закатил глаза.  
  
      — Шерлок…  
  
      — Я понял тебя. Вероятность, что какая-то инфекция передалась во время нашего «контакта», — он изобразил кавычки в воздухе, — стремится к нулю. Но если тебе будет спокойнее, хорошо, я обработаю свой член хлоргексидином. Хотя, я думал это твоя работа, ты же доктор! Кто должен заботиться о своих пациентах?  
  
      Джон хихикнул.  
  
      — Невозможный, ты невозможный, — и с этими словами он поцеловал Шерлока. Шутливый настрой как ветром сдуло, на его месте начала разгораться страсть.  
  
      Через пару минут они нашли в себе силы оторваться друг от друга и пойти в дом.  
  
      Когда они зашли в ванну, Джон протянул Шерлоку бутылочку мятного цвета.  
  
      — Скучно.  
  
      — Безопасность — не скучная!  
  
      — Хорошо, но как я и сказал: ты доктор. Вот и приступай, лечи меня, — Шерлок ехидно улыбнулся.  
  
      Джон, ни слова не говоря, вышел из ванны, и вернулся через секунду с аптечкой.  
  
      Он тщательно вымыл руки, ещё более тщательно вытер их бумажными салфетками и надел перчатки.  
  
      — Раздевайся, — его голос звучал бесстрастно, но огромные зрачки вряд ли могли обмануть Шерлока.  
  
      Тот лениво скинул рубашку, за ней последовали брюки, которые он стащил сразу вместе с трусами. Его член уже полностью стоял и Шерлок, подперев бока, гордо выпрямился, бесстыдно глянув на Джона из-под ресниц.  
  
      Джон сохранял самый спокойный вид, но лишь на крошечный миг его руки слегка дрогнули. Шерлок довольно ухмыльнулся.  
  
      — Тебе нужно сначала помыться, — сказал он.  
  
      — Значит, помой меня.  
  
      — Ленивый паршивец! Хорошо, иди сюда.  
  
      Шерлок подошёл к раковине, его розовый член качался в такт шагам. Джон включил кран, выдавил немного жидкого мыла на пальцы и аккуратно коснулся Шерлока. Он двигался чётко и слаженно, осторожно, почти ласково, оттянул крайнюю плоть и тщательно промыл все складочки. Латексная перчатка, медицинская отстранённость процедуры, хмурые сосредоточенные брови Джона — подействовали странно возбуждающе на Шерлока. Он был не в силах продолжать начатую игру с поддразниванием, и вцепился в края раковины, едва сдержав задушенный стон.  
  
      — С тобой всё в порядке? Не больно? — обеспокоенно спросил Джон.  
  
      — Со мной всё хорошо, — выдохнул Шерлок и посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Ещё утром он в безысходном отчаянии точно также всматривался в своё нелепое отражение. И если утром на него смотрел несчастный влюблённый придурок, то теперь на него смотрел тот же придурок, только до ужаса довольный.  
  
      Джон тем временем выкинул использованную пару перчаток, заново помыл и обсушил руки и надел новые перчатки. Он вооружился ватным тампоном и зажимом (о, боже мой!):  
  
      — Сейчас будет немного прохладно и возможно чуть-чуть защиплет, — предупредил он. В следующую секунду изнывающего члена Шерлока коснулась влажная вата. Джон деловито обработал всю длину, и к концу действа Шерлок решил, что с него хватит. Он запрыгнул в душ и властно крикнул:  
  
      — Доктор Уотсон!  
  
      В ответ послышался тихий смех, а через секунду появился полностью обнажённый Джон. Он включил воду и притянул Шерлока к себе. Несколько бесконечных мгновений он восхищённо смотрел на Шерлока.  
  
      — Ты чудо, — прошептал он, и Шерлок вспыхнул.   
  
      Чтобы скрыть смущение, он закрыл глаза и подался вперёд. Их губы встретились и слились в нежном поцелуе. Джон обвёл языком верхнюю губу Шерлока, потом нижнюю, затем поцеловал уголок рта. Кончиком языка он прошёлся между губ Шерлока, задевая кромку его зубов. Всё это время он держал его лицо в ладонях, поглаживая большими пальцами его скулы. Шерлок замер, принимая ласки, чуть приоткрыл рот, впуская скользкий язык Джона, и встретил его своим языком. Затем он сомкнул зубы, совсем чуть-чуть, не желая причинить даже малейшую боль, только подразнить.   
  
      И, похоже, это было то, что нужно. Джон застонал, наклонил голову набок, раскрыл рот шире и подался вперёд ещё сильней. Его руки спустились на плечи Шерлока, а потом заскользили по спине и замерли на ягодицах. Его твёрдый член уткнулся Шерлоку в живот.  
  
      — Подожди, — Джон едва дышал. — Мне тоже нужно помыться. — Он выдавил немного геля на пальцы, и, не отрывая глаз от Шерлока, намылил свой член. Он справился с мытьём очень быстро, к сожалению Шерлока, потому что тот был готов любоваться Джоном вечно.  
  
      — Чего ты хочешь? — хрипло спросил Джон.  
  
      — Я хочу тебя. Джон, трахни меня.  
  
      Джон закрыл глаза и судорожно вдохнул. Потом он открыл глаза, но кроме желания в них было и сожаление.  
  
      — Я хочу этого Шерлок, больше всего на свете. Но сейчас — нет. Ещё не время.  
  
      — Да почему?! — Шерлок был вне себя от разочарования и возмущения.  
  
      — Потому что я хочу, чтобы всё произошло правильно, — твёрдо ответил Джон.  
  
      — К чёрту правила, это ужасно скучно, — отмахнулся Шерлок и потянулся за поцелуем, но Джон отстранился.  
  
      — Мы не можем сделать это сейчас, я серьёзно. Для этого нужна подготовка, — он выразительно глянул на Шерлока, и тот мгновенно залился краской. — Это дело не требует спешки, Шерлок. Я обещаю тебе, что исполню все твои желания, но давай начнём с чего-то более простого.  
  
      Шерлок обречённо вздохнул.  
  
      — Что насчёт, если я трахну тебя между бёдер? — спросил Джон.  
  
      Мрачное настроение улетучилось за секунду.   
  
      — Но…  
  
      — Я покажу тебе, всё будет хорошо. Смотри, — с этими словами Джон взял из аптечки презерватив и смазку. — Сейчас я надену презерватив, затем разверну тебя лицом к стене. Намажу твои бёдра любрикантом, — на этих словах член Шерлока жадно дёрнулся, — ты сожмёшь их, а я просуну между ними свой член. Я буду двигаться, пока не кончу, ну или пока не кончим мы вместе. Хотя у меня есть на тебя другие планы.  
  
      — Какие…, — это был даже не вопрос, а жалобный всхлип.  
  
      — Сюрприз, но тебе понравится. Не волнуйся, я обязательно расскажу прежде, чем приступить. Ты не против сейчас сделать то, что я предложил?  
  
      — Издеваешься…  
  
      — Шерлок.  
  
      — Да, да, да я не против, сделай это немедленно. Это что специальная пытка?  
  
      — Нет, Шерлок, это культура согласия, — и он поцеловал Шерлока в висок. — Если что-то пойдёт не так, скажи мне. Я остановлюсь в любой момент.  
  
      Вместо ответа Шерлок громко застонал и прижался всем телом к Джону. Тот оставил быстрый поцелуй на щеке Шерлока, проворно разорвал облатку презерватива, выбросил её куда-то на пол, и ловким движением раскатал презерватив по члену. Ни на секунду не замедляясь, Джон выдавил смазку, распределил по себе и мягкими ласкающими движениями нанёс её на бёдра Шерлока. Тюбик с любрикантом отправился на полку под раковиной.  
  
      — Повернись, — шепнул он.  
  
      Душ поливал спину Джона тёплыми струями, и они почти не попадали на Шерлока. Ванную заволокло молочным паром. Шерлок прижался к прохладному кафелю и свёл ноги. Через мгновение он почувствовал острый горячий толчок между бёдер.   
  
      — Ах, — вздохнул Шерлок, когда головка члена упёрлась ему в яйца.  
  
      — Всё хорошо? — промурлыкал Джон на ухо.  
  
      — Да, — с трудом выговорил Шерлок. Его разгорячённый член вжался в скользкую холодную плитку, и восхитительный прилив удовольствия от контраста температур прошил его с ног до головы.  
  
      Тем временем Джон упёрся одной рукой в стену, второй обнял Шерлока за талию и уткнулся носом в место, где шея переходит в плечо. Он слегка куснул нежную кожу и толкнулся на пробу. Член скользил идеально, смазки было очень много, и вскоре ванную заполнили пошлые чавкающие звуки вперемешку со стонами.  
  
      — Боже, Шерлок, ты такой красивый, — Джон поцеловал его плечо и расправил пальцы на животе Шерлока. Джон гладил его пресс и грудь и тихонько царапал соски. Шерлок заголосил бы от неожиданно открывшегося источника удовольствия, если б его рот не накрыла ладонь Джона.  
  
      — Тише, а то перебудим весь дом, — его руки переместились на тазовые косточки. — Я хочу ускориться, хорошо?  
  
      — Даааа, — Шерлок срывался почти в плач. Член стал просто каменным и упирался в пупок. — Джон, дотронься…  
  
      — Да, да, мой сладкий, но… ах, ах, ах, — Джон ускорился, его член беспорядочно двигался вперёд-назад, хватка усилилась. — Но, я хотел… ох, блядь, да! Ты самое красивое, драгоценное создание, я… хочу отсосать тебе! Если ты, не против, конечно, — поспешно добавил он.  
  
      У Шерлока на мгновение побелело перед глазами.  
  
      — Да! — простонал он, — Я хочу!  
  
      — Сейчас, сейчас, я уже близко… Можно я? — его рука осторожно коснулась паховой складки Шерлока.  
  
      — Да!  
  
      Джон со всей нежностью обхватил его яички. Он ласково перекатывал их в руке, не переставая вонзаться в узкое, хлюпающее пространство между ног Шерлока. Затем он внезапно сбавил темп, Шерлок даже подумал, что Джон кончил, но ошибся.  
  
      — Я люблю медленно, — словно в ответ на незаданный вопрос проговорил Джон. Он двигался тягуче неспешно, одной рукой оглаживая пах Шерлока, а второй очерчивал его соски. Сладостные толчки, казалось, длились вечно, они постепенно стихали, как вдруг Джон дёрнулся, и Шерлок почувствовал пульсацию между бёдёр. Джон покрывал мелкими поцелуями его плечи и загривок и шептал глупые нежности. «Красивый, лучший, прекрасный, славный,  _мой_ ». На последнем слове Шерлок всхлипнул, признание рвалось, готовое слететь с языка в любую секунду, но он поборол себя. Сейчас не время.  
  
      — Спасибо, — пробормотал Джон, уткнувшись губами в позвонок между лопаток Шерлока. — Повернись, я обещал тебе сюрприз.  
  
      Шерлок, еле держась на ногах, развернулся. Джон шагнул назад, увлекая за собой Шерлока, и теперь душ поливал его спину. Джон медленно опустился на колени и потянулся к аптечке за вторым презервативом.  
  
      — Я надену его ртом, идёт?  
  
      — Ох, блядь! — воскликнул Шерлок, и тут же покраснел за свою несдержанность. Но влюблённая улыбка Джона приободрила его. — Да!  
  
      Джон не сводил с него глаз, он медленно разорвал зубами облатку, выплюнул за бортик ванны и положил презерватив себе на губы, а после одним плавным движением принял член Шерлока в рот. Помогая языком, он раскатал презерватив до самого основания.   
  
      Шерлок не понимал, какие силы небесные удерживают его от падения. Никогда раньше он не испытывал такого. Его член погрузился в пылающий скользкий жар, живой и трепещущий.  
  
      — Джон, — хрипло вырвалось у него.  
  
      Джон отстранился и поцеловал его головку, обвёл её языком, затем спустился к лобку и зарылся в тёмные кудряшки носом.  
  
      — Ты неземное создание, боже, как потрясающе ты пахнешь.  
  
      Шерлок потерял возможность не то что связно отвечать, а и вообще мыслить. Всё его сознание сосредоточилось на том, что вытворял язык Джона.  
  
      — Можешь двигаться, если хочешь, — подбодрил его Джон. — Не сдерживайся, мне нравится жёстко.  
  
      Похоже, Шерлок вознёсся к звёздам, услышав эти слова. Но на землю его вернули губы Джона, растянувшиеся на члене. А потом он заглотил его ствол целиком. Шерлок почувствовал, как вокруг головки мягко расслабились мышцы горла.  
  
      «Ох, ебать» — только и смог подумать он, потому что Джон начал двигаться.  
  
      Он наклонял голову, чтобы насаживаться ртом как можно глубже. Руки Джона блуждали везде, где могли дотянуться. Потом он схватился за подвздошные косточки и принялся направлять Шерлока.  
  
      — Давай! — рыкнул он, отстранившись всего на одну мучительную секунду, и припал к нему снова.  
  
      И Шерлок подчинился. Сначала несмело, ведь он никогда таким раньше не занимался. Тогда Джон взял его руки, положил себе на голову, и требовательно дёрнул за бедро. Это сорвало чеку. Шерлок начал толкаться сильнее. Он экспериментировал: короткие движения подталкивали к самому краю, а долгие продляли удовольствие. Он закрыл глаза и отдался ощущениям. Мокро, жарко, влажно, скользко, вызывающе пошло.  
  
      Голова Шерлока откинулась назад, рот приоткрылся, с губ срывались рваные вздохи. Он чувствовал, как подступает оргазм, и сжал волосы Джона сильнее. Раздался одобрительный стон. Тогда Шерлок открыл глаза и посмотрел вниз.  
  
      Кричащая непристойность картины: его член, исчезающий во рту Джона, его распухшие губы и струйки слюны, стекающие по подбородку, — свела Шерлока с ума. Но сорвался он от томного, почти чёрного взгляда Джона.  
  
      — Джон…, — и он выплеснулся прямо ему в горло. Сперма выливалась толчками, и её всю удерживал презерватив. Интересно, согласился бы Джон проделать то же самое без защиты. Бесспорно, да, понял Шерлок, глядя в его голодные бездонные глаза. От осознания этого Шерлок дёрнулся ещё раз напоследок.  
  
      Джон выпустил его член изо рта, и от головки к его губам протянулась тонкая нитка слюны. Если бы Шерлок мог, он бы кончил от этого зрелища ещё раз. Однозначно, это воспоминание будет служить материалом для дрочки долгие  _годы_.  
  
      Джон ласково посмотрел на него.  
  
      — Я сниму презерватив с тебя?  
  
      Шерлок мог только беззвучно кивнуть, способность говорить всё ещё не вернулась к нему.  
  
      Джон аккуратно снял презерватив с него, завязал узлом и бросил в раковину, таким же манером он обошёлся и со своим презервативом.  
  
      Потом он встал и обнял Шерлока. Шерлок положил голову Джону на плечо. От нахлынувших чувств защипало в глазах. Боже, больше всего на свете он хотел сказать Джону, как сильно он его любит, но чувствовал, что если только попытается, то попросту разрыдается. Ведь это всё не имеет смысла.   
  
      Через три недели Джон уедет, и они больше не увидятся. Что для Джона это милое маленькое летнее приключение? Он уедет в свою взрослую жизнь, у него впереди защита докторской и блестящая карьера, которой его нельзя лишать ради случайной связи с мальчишкой. Шерлок любил Джона каждой частицей души, и не хотел бы заставлять его вставать перед выбором карьера или он.  
  
      Джон словно понимающе гладил его по спине.  
  
      — Шерлок, это было прекрасно. Господи, ты вообще знаешь, насколько ты невероятен? — он поцеловал его в мокрые кудри. — Тебе понравилось?  
  
      Шерлок кивнул. Конечно, ему понравилось, настолько, что сердце защемило. Как жить дальше, когда Джон уедет?   
  
      — Хочешь, я тебя помою, а потом пойдём спать? — мягко прошептал Джон.  
  
      Шерлок снова кивнул. Проклятый ком в горле не уходил, ещё и в глазах защипало. Если в этой жизни им отмерено всего несколько недель, то он возьмёт от них максимум. И постарается не думать о скором конце.  
  
      Джон намылил мочалку и заботливо обвёл ею каждый выступ и впадинку его тела. Потом он смыл пену, отсоединив насадку душа и сгоняя мыло с его кожи пальцами.   
  
      — Голову? — спросил он.  
  
      И Шерлок снова кивнул, потому что до сих пор не находил в себе сил заговорить и не разреветься в голос.  
  
      Джон нахмурился.  
  
      — Шерлок, всё хорошо? Это из-за меня?  
  
      Шерлок помотал головой.  
  
      — Это было слишком? Я поторопился? — в его голосе нарастало беспокойство, а в глазах с чудовищной скоростью разливалась вина. — Пожалуйста, ответь мне, — теперь отчётливо слышались нотки страха.  
  
      Нужно собраться с силами и ответить. Джон не должен думать, что виноват или сделал что-то не так.  
  
      — Джон…, — получилось сдавленно и сипло. — Я…, — слёзы буквально чуть не брызнули из глаз, и чтобы скрыть это Шерлок резко подался вперёд и всем телом повис на Джоне, отчаянно вцепившись в него. Он положил подбородок Джону на плечо и со всей силы зажмурился. — Это окситоцин Джон, ты же врач, почему ты задаёшь такие глупые вопросы, — получилось довольно грубо. Отлично, идеальный отвлекающий манёвр.  
  
      Джон обнял его в ответ.  
  
      — Меньше всего я хотел сделать тебе больно или неприятно. Мы можем остановиться, если ты хочешь вернуться только к поцелуям… Или даже отказаться от них. Если ты понял, что не готов, пожалуйста, не чувствуй себя обязанным. Мы можем просто дружить дальше. Расследовать это дело с Нери, валяться в раю, завтракать вместе и купаться. Нам совсем не обязательно заниматься сексом, если ты передумал.  
  
      От слов Джона легче не стало. Шерлок не думал, что можно любить его ещё сильнее, но, видимо, он ошибся.  
  
      — Я хочу тебя, Джон. Я хочу всего. Поцелуев и секса. Я готов, не надо со мной нянчиться! — Шерлок повысил голос. — И прекрати себя винить, просто… Просто помой мне голову и пойдём спать, — последние слова он произнёс почти шёпотом.  
  
      Джон молча кивнул, они разжали объятья. И в полной тишине, нарушаемой только дыханием, они завершили мытьё.  
  
      Джон первым вылез из ванны, наскоро обтёрся, и встретил Шерлока раскинутым на руках полотенцем. Он завернул его, а вторым полотенцем поменьше осторожно вытер кудри.  
  
      — Завтра на голове будет гнездо, — буркнул Шерлок. — Посуши меня феном, — капризно велел он.   
  
      За грубостью было так легко скрывать бездну боли.  
  
      Джон усмехнулся.   
  
      — Да, ваше величество, — он учтиво поклонился и включил фен в розетку.  
  
      Шерлок царственно опустился на табуретку возле раковины, с самым высокомерным видом, который только мог напустить. Должно быть, выглядело это комично, учитывая, что он всё ещё с руками был закутан в полотенце.  
  
      Джон только посмеивался, и сушил его волосы, наматывая колечки волос на пальцы. От ласковых прикосновений, баюкающего тепла и мерного гула фена, послеоргазменной неги, схлынувшей, после добычи улик, адреналиновой волны, Шерлок окончательно разомлел.  
  
      Все печали он небрежно скидал и запер в люке под кроватью своей комнаты в Чертогах. Нет нужды к ним возвращаться сейчас.  
  
      Когда его причёска обрела приемлемый вид, Шерлок отправился к себе, чтобы надеть чистое бельё. Джон же остался в ванной наводить порядок. Он убрал все следы их безудержного секса, положил грязную одежду в корзину, и тоже пошёл к себе.   
  
      Шерлок сидел на своей нерасправленной кровати, слушая, как открываются дверцы шкафа, как ездят ящики комода и скрипят половицы.   
  
      Конечно, они говорили «пойдём спать», — но что это значило? Каждый пойдёт в свою кровать? Или они лягут вместе?   
  
      Шерлок мечтал уснуть в объятьях Джона. Но попросить об этом не смел. Он сложил пальцы домиком под подбородком и задумался.  
  
      — Шерлок, — Джон появился на пороге дверей ванной. — Если хочешь, приходи ко мне, — он развернулся, не ожидая ответа, и поспешно исчез, аккуратно прикрыв дверь за собой.  
  
      Шерлок вышел из оцепенения. Он поднялся на ноги и решительно зашагал в комнату Джона.   
  
      Тот уже лежал на кровати, накрывшись покрывалом. Шерлок забрался под прохладную ткань и обнял Джона сзади.  
  
      — Я боялся, что ты не придёшь, — прошептал Джон.  
  
      — Идиот, — ответил Шерлок и прикусил его за мочку.  
  
      Джон развернулся к нему лицом.  
  
      — Может быть, — улыбнулся он. — Но я так рад, что ты пришёл, — и поцеловал его в губы.  
  
      Шерлок сильнее прижался к нему, и обвил Джона не только руками, но и ногами. Определённо, стоя проделать такое было невозможно. Шерлок раскрыл рот навстречу поцелую и смело просунул язык в рот Джону. Внизу живота снова занялось возбуждение, но Шерлок решил его игнорировать. Если он не даст Джону отдохнуть, тот проспит визит в больницу. И они не смогут заниматься сексом без всех этих дурацких латексных преград. Недопустимо.  
  
      Они обменивались нежными поцелуями ещё какое-то время, постепенно те становились всё менее страстными, а промежутки между ними увеличивались, пока Джон не засопел.   
  
      Черты его лица источали безмятежность, и Шерлок, глядя на него, прошептал:  
  
      — Я люблю тебя, Джон Уотсон.   
  


***

  
  
      Шерлок проснулся от неугомонной трели какой-то глупой пичужки за окном. Он глянул на часы Джона на прикроватной тумбочке. Шесть утра.  
  
      Джон свернулся калачиком с краю, потому что Шерлок раскинулся морской звездой на всю кровать.  
  
      Спать уже не хотелось, Шерлоку никогда не нужно было много времени, чтобы восстановить силы. Сегодня предстоял большой день, он чувствовал это. А ещё он явственно чувствовал утреннюю эрекцию. И если уж он проснулся в постели с Джоном Уотсоном, после крышесносного секса вчера ночью, то что мешает его повторить?  
  
      Он встал и побрёл в ванную, умылся и почистил зубы. Волосы на голове смешались в беспорядок, но благодаря тому, что Джон их вчера высушил, они не превратились в безобразие. Шерлок достал гель для волос и уложил распушившиеся прядки.  
  
      Всё это время он не пытался быть тише, надеясь, что его шум разбудит Джона. Так и вышло. Когда он уже заканчивал разбираться с кудрями, закручивая пальцем последний небрежный локон, в дверях появился Джон.  
  
      Он был такой мягкий после сна, всё его тело излучало приятную расслабленность, что Шерлок не сдержал счастливой улыбки. Встречать утро нового дня вместе с Джоном — едва ли не лучше, чем засыпать в его объятьях.  
  
      — Привет, — поздоровался Джон и зевнул.  
  
      Шерлок вместо приветствия подошёл и поцеловал его в губы.  
  
      — Фу, — хихикинул Джон, — я-то ещё не почистил зубы, не целуй меня.  
  
      — Как будто мне не плевать, — ответил Шерлок и поцеловал его ещё раз. Бедром он ощутил весьма выдающийся стояк. — Ммм, у меня та же самая проблема, — промурлыкал он и ткнулся возбуждённым членом в член Джона.  
  
      — Ох, чёрт, — вздохнул Джон. — Хорошо, я понял, — он улыбнулся ещё раз. — Сейчас, я умоюсь и приду к тебе.  
  
      Шерлок ушёл в его спальню и молниеносно разделся. Он разлёгся поверх покрывала и, опершись на локти, принялся ждать. От предвкушения во рту пересохло, а с члена скатилась капелька предъэякулята.  
  
      Через минуту в комнату зашёл Джон.  
  
      — Ты слишком долго, — проворчал Шерлок, он старался звучать сердито, но голос слишком явно дрожал от желания.  
  
      — О боже! — воскликнул Джон. — Тысяча, извинений, — он мгновенно стащил с себя трусы и прыгнул к Шерлоку. Кровать прогнулась под ними. — Как же я мечтал об этом, — прошептал он и приник губами к шее Шерлока. — Ты бы знал, как я мечтал, — говорил он сквозь поцелуи, спускаясь к ключицам. — Это ужасно, но я думал о тебе с тех пор, как увидел впервые, — он обвёл языком сосок, и Шерлок застонал. — Эй, потише, вдруг миссис Хадсон уже пришла.  
  
      — Она приходит в восемь, — задыхаясь, ответил Шерлок. — А родители спят до девяти. Но пожалуйста, продолжай рассказывать о том, как ты мечтал обо мне.  
  
      Джон тихонько рассмеялся и принялся за второй сосок.  
  
      — Я знал, что у профессоров Холмсов есть сын. И думал, что встречу надоедливого или угрюмого прыщавого подростка. Но когда я увидел тебя, — он лизнул пупок Шерлока.  
  
      — Ах! — воскликнул Шерлок.   
  
      — Ты был словно ангел, — продолжил Джон. — Господи, как я надеялся, что ты хотя бы глупый. Но ты заговорил этим своим бархатным голосом. Знаешь, у меня земля из-под ног ушла, — Джон спускался поцелуями ниже. Он поцеловал выпирающие тазовые косточки, и продолжил оставлять влажные поцелуи на бёдрах. Затем он сел, взял ногу Шерлока и положил её себе на плечо. — Я сразу понял, что ты умнее меня.  
  
      — Я умнее большинства людей, Джон, — ответил Шерлок.  
  
      — Самодовольный засранец, — беззлобно отозвался Джон и поцеловал подушечки его пальцев. — Ты был такой безудержно прекрасный и умный, такой восхитительный, и мне показалось, что я тоже понравился тебе.  
  
      — Тебе не показалось, — выдохнул Шерлок и закрыл глаза, потому что Джон провёл языком по нежной коже ступни.  
  
      — Сейчас я понимаю, но тогда, — Джон отложил его ногу и поднял вторую. — Ты настолько вскружил мне голову, что я решился наплевать на правила и показать тебе свою симпатию. Помнишь, я коснулся тебя на корте? Ты дёрнулся как от огня! Я немедленно почувствовал себя мерзким извращенцем.  
  
      — Я испугался, Джон. Не хотел, чтобы другие поняли, я…  
  
      — Не оправдывайся, теперь же мы здесь, — Джон лучезарно улыбнулся.  
  
      — Да, но мы потеряли столько времени, — раздражённо ответил Шерлок.  
  
      Тем временем Джон закончил ласкать его вторую ногу, и взял Шерлока за руку. Он коснулся губами каждого пальца, а потом поцеловал тыльную сторону ладони.  
  
      — Твои руки, Шерлок, самое прекрасное, что я когда-либо видел, — он говорил искренне. — А потом ты заснул в моей постели, нагишом! Я три дня дрочил в душе, вспоминая, как ты раскинулся у меня на простынях.  
  
      — Я сделал это специально, почему ты не разбудил меня? Мы бы отлично потрахались уже тогда, — Шерлок изогнул бровь.  
  
      — Специально? — Джон был в шоке. — Я подумать не мог, я решил, что ты перепутал комнаты, потому что, ну, я же занял твою...  
  
      — Я ждал тебя. Я так хотел тебя, что кончил прямо здесь.  
  
      Джон закрыл глаза и одними губами выругался.  
  
      — Как хорошо, что ты всё-таки дождался, — тихо сказал он. — Иди ко мне.  
  
      Шерлок сел и подался вперёд в объятья Джона.  
  
      — Чего ты хочешь?  
  
      — Хочу твой член у себя во рту.  
  
      — Блядь! Когда ты говоришь такие вещи этим своим голосом, боже помоги!  
  
      Шерлок усмехнулся.  
  
      — Научи меня этой штуке с презервативом.  
  
      — Хорошо.  
  
      Джон завозился в аптечке на тумбочке и вскоре достал презервативы.  
  
      — Смотри, на самом деле это не так уж сложно. Трудность заключается в подавлении рвотного рефлекса. Расслабляй стенки горла, будто глотаешь, и следи за зубами. Показать?  
  
      — Да! — на самом деле Шерлок хотел опять возмутиться, что Джон постоянно спрашивает согласия на каждый жест, но помнил, что тот и с места не сдвинется, пока не получит воодушевлённое «да».  
  
      Джон наклонился, положил презерватив на губы и насадился ртом на его член. Почему-то сегодня это показалось ещё более изумительным, чем вчера. Шерлок низко застонал.  
  
      — Мне продолжить? — спросил Джон.  
  
      Ох, как заманчиво. Но Шерлок сам хотел доставить Джону это удовольствие. К тому же мысль, что он сможет почувствовать его член у себя во рту, отодвигала любые желания на второй план.  
  
— Нет, я хочу сам сделать то же самое для тебя.  
  
      Шерлок разорвал упаковку презерватива, наклонился и положил его себе на губы. Великолепный толстый член Джона предстал перед его глазами: крупная головка глянцево блестела, ствол обвивали взбухшие вены, пахло лавандовым гелем для душа и самим ароматом Джона — терпким и острым. Шерлок двинулся вперёд. Кончик легко скользнул в раскрытые губы.  
  
      — Не торопись, первый раз может получиться не…, — Джон запнулся и упоённо застонал.   
  
      Шерлок преодолел половину пути, член упёрся в нёбо. «Расслабься, будто глотаешь, следи за зубами», — мысленно повторил он. Он обхватил бёдра Джона для упора и двинулся дальше, но в итоге всё равно поперхнулся. Закашлявшись, он убрал голову и доделал начатое пальцами.  
  
      Щёки горели от стыда, он так хотел сделать всё идеально с первого раза, так хотел поразить Джона.  
  
      — Ты прекрасен!   
  
      — Неправда, я всё запорол, — мрачно ответил Шерлок.  
  
      — Ничего ты не запорол, когда я делал это впервые, меня вообще вырвало, — усмехнулся Джон. — Хочешь продолжить?  
  
      Шерлок, воодушевлённый словами Джона не стал отвечать, а просто обхватил губами его член и попробовал взять глубже. Он вспомнил, что Джон наклонял голову, и сделал точно также. Да, так было определённо удобнее. Шерлок уже был готов к рвотному позыву, поэтому осторожно подался вперёд и максимально расслабил горло. Получилось!   
  
      Джон благодарно застонал, и Шерлок продолжил двигаться. Он, то поворачивал голову, то двигался мерными толчками. Он пробовал облизывать член, и всасывать его. Он целовал его и вдыхал носом, затем он спустился языком к лобку и облизал мягкие пшеничные завитки, попробовал втянуть яичко, и Джон затрепетал.   
  
      Шерлок изучал его. Реакции, стоны, всхлипы, — он тут же заносил все полученные данные в каталог. Он перемежал ласки с нежным покусыванием кожи на внутренней стороне бёдер, потом положил ладони Джона себе на затылок и принялся неистово двигаться.   
  
      Губы саднило, почти наверняка он их стёр, но то, как извивался под ним Джон — было лучшей наградой.  
  
      — Подожди, Шерлок, я так кончу! — он схватил его под мышки и притянул к себе в жадном поцелуе. — Я хотел тебе показать кое-что, — сказал он, когда они разорвали поцелуй, чтобы вдохнуть.  
  
      В голове Шерлока звенела прекрасная пустота, вообще-то он был даже рад этой передышке, потому что минет оказался гораздо более сложным занятием, чем он себе представлял.  
  
      — Эй, ты здесь? — спросил Джон и поцеловал его в бровь.  
  
      — Угу, — с трудом вымолвил Шерлок, он абсолютно и полностью опьянел.  
  
      — Это было потрясающе. Самый лучший минет в моей жизни.  
  
      От неожиданной похвалы щёки Шерлока заалели, и даже шея вспыхнула, а сердце, словно обрело крылья и отчаянно затрепыхалось в груди.  
  
      — Я бы кончил через секунду, клянусь, но я хотел показать тебе фроттаж.  
  
      — М?  
  
      — Давай как следует намажемся смазкой, а потом я обхвачу наши члены рукой. Ложись, тебе надо передохнуть. А я буду сверху, и так мы будем тереться, пока не кончим. Я хочу смотреть тебе в глаза, я хочу  _видеть_.  
  
      Шерлок беззвучно рухнул на подушки, казалось, кости растворились, и он превратился в мягкое подрагивающее желе. И только твёрдый член, гордо стоящий торчком изнывал от жажды прикосновений. Джон выдавил смазку в ладонь, растёр её, чтобы согреть и нанёс сначала Шерлоку, потом себе. Затем он навис над ним и жарко поцеловал, их члены соприкоснулись, и Шерлок окончательно забылся. Джон качнул бёдрами, и пылко прошептал на ухо:  
  
      — Как тебе?  
  
      — Я в раю, — заплетающимся языком ответил Шерлок.  
  
      Джон целомудренно поцеловал его в лоб, и этот невинный жест в сочетании с тем, что творилось ниже пояса, привёл Шерлока в полное потрясение. Он снова захотел выкрикнуть заветные три слова, он хотел повторять их снова и снова, но запретил себе. Нет. Он будет сильным и ничего не скажет.   
  
      «Лучше умереть», — решил он про себя.  
  
      Джон ускорился, а затем, как и обещал, обхватил их члены рукой и принялся в такт движениям бёдер водить кулаком.  
  
      Это было чистым блаженством, Шерлок раскинул руки и ноги, он был не в силах пошевелить даже пальцем, он просто принимал то, что давал ему Джон.  
  
      Потом Джон снова замедлился, и Шерлок понял, что тот близок. Он обхватил кулак Джона и сжал сильнее, ему нужно было почувствовать ещё больше давления. Джон двигался мучительно медленно, и Шерлок почувствовал, что его тоже накрывает оргазм. Он сжал руку ещё сильнее, до ломоты в пальцах и с громким возгласом кончил. Джон последовал за ним.  
  
      Перед глазами стояла красная пелена, живот лихорадочно сокращался, член пульсировал, во рту пересохло. Вся грудь блестела от пота. Джон в изнеможении упал на него, и Шерлок чувствовал как неистово бьётся его сердце в унисон с его.   
  
      — Охренеть, просто охренеть, — пробормотал Джон и откатился на спину. — Никогда такого не было.  
  
      Шерлок испытал прилив ужасной гордости за самого себя. Это он, полностью девственный, совершенно неопытный довёл самого Джона  _Tre Continenti_  Уотсона до полного изнеможения.  
  
      — Боже, я не могу пошевелить ногами, — изумлённо воскликнул Джон.  
  
      — Я тоже, — отозвался Шерлок. На него уже наваливалась постокоитальная дремота.  
  
      — Хорошо тебе — отоспишься, а мне надо ехать, — Джон стёр пот со лба.  
  
      — Можешь никуда не ехать, а трахать меня, пока не забудешь своё имя, — сонно проговорил Шерлок из подушек.  
  
      — Сумасшедший! — Джон восхищённо рассмеялся. — Шерлок, когда я вернусь, я очень серьёзно поговорю с тобой насчёт безопасного секса и согласия.  
  
      — Только если при этом ты будешь голый, и твой член будет у меня во рту.  
  
      Джон бросил в него подушкой.  
  
      — Я в душ, потом выпью кофе и поеду в Н.   
  
      Сквозь дрёму Шерлок почувствовал мокрое прикосновение к скуле, а затем ласковое поглаживание по голове. А то, что он услышал после, точно ему приснилось, потому что Джон не мог этого сказать. Не мог.   
  
       _«Любимый»_.


	9. Молчание тебя не защитит

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: описание домашнего насилия и сексуального насилия над детьми

      Шерлок проснулся, когда услышал приготовления к завтраку во дворе. Он потянулся всем телом и ощутил неприятную скованность между ног. Он забыл снять презерватив. Шерлок тут же стянул его и по примеру Джона завязал узлом. Интересно, куда он выбросил все остальные? Нельзя выкидывать их здесь, вдруг уборщики увидят. Шерлок пожал плечами и пошёл в ванную. Там он ещё раз умылся, а презерватив обмотал туалетной бумагой. Всё равно никто в мусоре рыться не будет, и кинул его в ведро.  
  
      Он надел тонкие синие льняные брюки и почти прозрачную шёлковую рубашку молочного цвета, взъерошил кудри и спустился во двор.  
  
      За столом уже сидели родители и пили кофе.  
  
      — Доброе утро,  _Riccio!_  
  
      —  _Ciao!_  
  
      Шерлок улыбнулся и поцеловал маму и папу в щёку.  
  
      — А где Джон? — спросила Вайолет. — Я не видела его с утра.  
  
      — Он уехал в Н. по делам, — ответил Шерлок и покраснел.  
  
      — Вот как? Ну ладно. Ох уж этот Джон и его дела, — отец игриво приподнял бровь.  
  
      Конечно, они ни о чём не догадывались, но Шерлок не собирался держать их отношения с Джоном в секрете.  
  
      — Он поехал в больницу, чтобы сдать анализы, — буднично заметил Шерлок, наливая себе кофе и подкладывая сладкую булочку на свою тарелку.  
  
      — Он заболел? — встревожено спросил Говард.  
  
      — Как раз наоборот, — Шерлок вызывающе выгнул бровь.  
  
      На несколько секунд повисло молчание.  
  
      — Ах, эти анализы! А зачем… О, Шерлок! — Вайолет прижала руку к губам. — Это… — и она широко улыбнулась.  
  
      Шерлок перевёл взгляд с матери на отца. Тот сидел с озадаченным выражением лица.  
  
      — Ну, что ж, — наконец заговорил он. — В моё время мы были гораздо более беспечны. Тебе повезло, сын, что Джон врач.  
  
      Искренняя улыбка тронула губы Шерлока. Семья вернулась к завтраку и обсуждению свежих новостей из газеты.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
      — Тревор, нужна твоя помощь, — вместо приветствия начал Шерлок, как только зашёл к Виктории в сад и увидел её сидящей в шезлонге с книгой.  
  
      — Уходи, — поздоровалась она, не отрывая глаз от чтения.  
  
      — Ничего подобного, ты мне должна! — и он положил ладошку прямо на страницу.  
  
      — За что?  
  
      — За то, что навязалась вчера к нам с Джоном! И сорвала нам секс, — Шерлок ощерился в широкой улыбке. Он знал, что это подействует.  
  
      Тревор скорчилась.  
  
      — Да что с тобой такое! В прошлом году ты нравился мне больше. С чего ты стал таким озабоченным?  
  
      — Ты уверена, что хочешь знать?  
  
      — Пожалуйста, нет. Говори, что тебе от меня нужно и выметайся, я хочу почитать.  
  
      — Отведи меня к сеньоре Барбиери.  
  
      — Тебе повезло, потому что я всё равно к ней сегодня собиралась. Она сказала, что нашла какую-то книгу, которая может меня заинтересовать.  
  
      — Отлично! — Шерлок подпрыгнул и хлопнул в ладоши.  
  
      За что он отдельно любил Тревор, кроме её прямоты — она никогда не задавала лишних вопросов. Она могла спросить что-то странное или неуместное, она даже могла завалить его вопросами, но они никогда, никогда не были лишними или глупыми.  
  
      В глубине души Шерлок даже порадовался, что Тревор встречается с Майкрофтом, и, похоже, у этих двоих всё серьёзно. Может быть, они когда-нибудь поженятся. И тогда Тревор будет его родственницей. Шерлок усмехнулся. Как будто в семье Холмс мало людей с причудами.  
  
      Они шли по каменистой тропинке, которая бежала через тенистую аллею и вывела их к старым кирпичным воротам.  
  
      Сеньора Барбиери сидела в саду и вязала.  
  
       _— Ciao bambini!_  — радостная улыбка озарила старческое лицо, испещрённое морщинами.  _— Sia trattato con limonata!_  (  _— Угощайтесь лимонадом! — ит._ )  
  
       _— Grazie!_  –ответила Тревор и подошла к столику под яблоней. — Ну не стой столбом, — вполголоса проговорила она Шерлоку. — Говори ей, зачем пришёл.  
  
       _— È stato familiare con senhora Neri?_  — спросил Шерлок без лишних предисловий, принимая запотевший стакан с домашним лимонадом от Тревор. ( _Вы были знакомы с сеньорой Нери? — ит._ )  
  
       _— Sì, è stata una bella donna gentile quello che non dirà sul suo marito_ , — последние слова она проговорила с явным раздражением. ( _— Да, она была прекрасной доброй женщиной, чего не скажешь о её муже — ит._ )  
  
       _— Perché?_  ( _Почему?— ит._ ) — похоже, Тревор тоже заинтересовала новая информация.  
  
       _— Una volta che Maria è venuto funzionandomi insieme con la figlia e ha chiesto di nasconderli fino alla mattina. Sono stati terribilmente spaventati, le cose povere. Non so quello che a loro è accaduto. Ma è chiaro che questo ubriaco dannato li ha finiti,_  — скороговоркой ответила сеньора Барбиери. ( _Однажды Мария прибежала ко мне вместе с дочкой и попросила спрятать их до утра. Они были страшно напуганы, бедняжки. Не знаю, что у них стряслось. Но ясно, что этот проклятый алкаш их довёл._  — ит.)  
  
      Интересно. Очень интересно. Шерлок вспомнил, с какой ненавистью отозвалась о главе семейства Нери сеньора Морейски.  
  
       _— Perché chiede, il bambino incantevole?_  — добродушно улыбнулась старушка. ( _Почему ты спрашиваешь, прелестное дитя? — ит._ )  
  
      Шерлок открыл было рот, но за него ответила Тревор.  
  
       _— Perché piace inserire il remo!_  ( _Потому что любит совать нос не в своё дело!_  –ит.)  
  
      Сеньора Барбиери звонко рассмеялась. Довольно неожиданно было слышать такой высокий девчачий смех от полной женщины за восемьдесят.  
  
      Шерлок возблагодарил небеса за то, что Тревор невольно его прикрыла.  
  
       _— E dove quel libro su cui ha raccontato?_  — спросила Виктория. ( _А где та книга, о которой вы рассказывали? — ит._ )  
  
      Сеньора Барбиери с трудом поднялась с шезлонга и кивком позвала Тревор за собой в дом.  
  
      — Всё, можешь идти. Потом мне всё расскажешь, — шепнула Виктория. — Не думай, что я так просто отстану.  
  
      Шерлок фыркнул.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
      «Я что-то упускаю», — думал Шерлок, лёжа на матрасе в потайной комнате. Затем он встал и принялся развешивать копии фотографий и документов, которые удалось раздобыть.  
  
      Штукатурка на стенах была толстой и кнопки податливо утопали в ней, пригвождая бумагу.  
  
      Из-за утренней кутерьмы Шерлок почти не думал о Джоне. Он уехал в Н., и было легко отвлечься на дело.  
  
      Значит ли это, что когда Джон уедет навсегда, то он также легко сможет найти отвлечение? Или сейчас Шерлок почти не думал о нём только потому, что знал, что тот скоро вернётся?  
  
      Через несколько недель он даст себе ответ на этот вопрос. Ещё бы получалось не думать об этом сейчас. Шерлок на секундочку позволил вспомнить себе утренний секс на смятых простынях, сердце сжалось, и волна лёгкого возбуждения скатилась в пах.  
  
      Скорее бы Джон возвращался. Тогда можно будет запереться с ним в комнате на целый день. Шерлок довольно хмыкнул про себя.  
  
      — Чему радуешься? — раздался глухой голос Тревор.  
  
      От неожиданности Шерлок вздрогнул.  
  
      — Воспоминаниям, — ответил он, губы сами растянулись в дурацкой улыбке.  
  
      Виктория подняла бровь.  
  
      — О?  
  
      — О Джоне, разумеется.  
  
      — Джон хороший, не обижай его, — серьёзно проговорила Виктория. — Постарайся, по крайней мере.  
  
      Шерлок знал, о чём она. Им обоим было не так легко выражать свои чувства, как принято в обществе.  
  
      — Я стараюсь.  
  
      Тревор кивнула.  
  
      — Ну, рассказывай, зачем ты приставал к сеньоре Барбиери?  
  
      — Вчера я выяснил, что владелица книжного и бывшая хозяйка нашей виллы — одно лицо, — гордо объявил он.  
  
      — Это… весьма неожиданно, — медленно проговорила Тревор. — Доказательства?  
  
      — Они у меня есть, раздобыл не без помощи Джона, но…, — он немного замялся, — я пока не готов тебе их изложить. Поверь мне на слово.  
  
      — Ладно, но ты расскажешь мне всё потом, — это не было вопросом.  
  
      — Идёт. А теперь помоги мне, — Шерлок подошёл к выходу из комнаты. — Жди здесь, сейчас вернусь.  
  
      Через пару минут он принёс лестницу, опустил её в люк и залез в выжженный погреб. Тревор с любопытством, но молча наблюдала за его действиями.  
  
      — Вытащи лестницу и закрой меня! — крикнул Шерлок снизу.  
  
      Виктория пожала плечами и выполнила просьбу.  
  
      Шерлок погрузился в полную темноту.  
  
      Он сжал виски и зажмурился.  
  
      «Мать умерла — жестокий отец и муж — смена внешности — жемчужина —  _Pezzo di merda_ ».  
  
      Не помогает.  
  
      Что-то вертелось прямо на острие сознания, но что…  
  
      Шерлок обречённо вздохнул. Машинально он потянулся к стене и провёл рукой. Хм. Эти ямки на стене. Он провёл ещё раз. Борозды. Сначала горизонтально, потом вертикально. Кончиками пальцев, всей ладонью. Вот оно!  
  
      Недостающий кусочек картины!  
  
      — Тревор, открывай! Я всё понял!  
  
      Люк открылся, и Шерлок инстинктивно поднёс руку к глазам, защищаясь от яркого света. И весь перепачкался сажей.  
  
      — Давай быстрей, мне надо в Б.! Срочно!  
  
      Тревор ворчала какие-то ругательства, но лестницу опустила очень быстро. Шерлок взлетел по ней, пропуская ступеньки. Как только он поднялся, то ринулся к дверям.  
  
      — Умойся! У тебя всё лицо в саже! — донеслось ему в спину, но Шерлок не слушал. Он понял суть, он разгадал загадку, что ему до таких мелочей как грязь на лице.  
  
      На выходе из дома он врезался в Ирен.  
  
      — Привет! Ты куда?  
  
      Некогда отвечать. Краем уха он слышал, как Тревор что-то объясняла ей, но это было неважно.  
  
      Он сел на велосипед и помчался в Б.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
      Книжный встретил его закрытыми дверями. От досады Шерлок пнул стену и закурил.   
  
      Сбежала.  
  
      Когда он докурил вторую сигарету, то услышал, как его кто-то зовёт. Тревор и Ирен. Всё-таки увязались за ним.  
  
      — Шерлок!  
  
      — Она уехала! — злобно выплюнул он.  
  
      — Может, ещё нет, — отозвалась Ирен. — Давай, тебе надо успокоиться. Пойдём, съедим по мороженому. И вот, вытри свою прелестную мордашку, что скажет Джон, если увидит тебя в таком виде? — она протянула ему платок и бутылку с водой.  
  
      Шерлок смочил платок и недовольно утёрся, конечно, он не хотел никакого чёртова мороженого. Он хотел выть от злости. Но если Арнелла уехала, то он всё равно уже ничего не теряет.  
  
      Шерлок поплёлся вслед за подругами.  
  
      Они уселись за свой любимый столик, с которого открывался вид на всю площадь. Когда к ним подошёл официант, чтобы принять заказ, Шерлок спросил его:  
  
      — Книжный закрыт сегодня весь день?  
  
      — Да.  
  
      Шерлок снова закурил. Вообще, если подумать, то у Джулии не было машины. Если она решила бежать, то уж точно не пешком. Автобус из Б. ходит только один. Шерлок глянул на большие часы над входом в ресторан. И тут же подскочил.  
  
      — Эй! — воскликнула Тревор.  
  
      — Или вы молча идёте за мной, или отвалите, — огрызнулся Шерлок.  
  
      — Он совсем сошёл с ума, честное слово! — говорила Тревор. — Точь-в-точь, как тогда с кроссовками и этим Карлом.  
  
      Шерлок застыл. Он  _знал_ , что Карла Пауэрса убили.  
  
      — Его  _убили_!  
  
      — Кто спорит, Шерлок? — миролюбиво отозвалась Ирен. — Вообще-то, если ты забыл, во всей этой истории тебя поддержали только мы с Вик.  
  
      — И твои родители, — добавила Тревор.  
  
      — В полиции работают сплошные идиоты! Я это понял уже тогда. Сейчас, вы обе, если поможете мне, то мы поймаем преступницу.  
  
      — Что надо делать? — спросила Тревор.  
  
      — Ты иди к  _via Vesalius_ , а ты, Ирен — к книжному, но не подходи слишком близко, сделай вид, что ждёшь кого-то. Я пойду на автобусную остановку.  
  
      Девушки сосредоточенно слушали.  
  
      — Арнелла — убийца, хочу, чтобы вы это знали. Может быть очень опасно.  
  
      — Не зря же у меня синий пояс по дзюдо, — сверкнула глазами Ирен.  
  
      Тревор просто пожала плечами.  
  
      — А я и без дзюдо могу отлично вмазать по роже, если потребуется.  
  
      Да, Шерлок прекрасно помнил, как визжал тот козёл, который схватил её за зад прошлым летом. Тревор как следует разбила ему нос.  
  
      — Вы можете уйти, — предостерёг Шерлок.  
  
      — Ни за что! — в голос ответили девушки.  
  
      Шерлок кивнул.  
  
      — Когда Арнелла выйдет из книжного, постарайся её задержать. Ты, Виктория, будь настороже, потому что она, скорее всего, увидев меня, бросится на  _via Vesalius_  — самое очевидное. Когда она поймёт, что все пути к бегству отрезаны, то кинется обратно в книжный. Поэтому, Ирен, не дай ей запереться.  
  
      Тревор молча кивнула, а Ирен добавила:  
  
      — Хорошо. Но, совсем забыла сказать. Джон, вероятно, уже едет сюда. Я попросила миссис Хадсон ему передать.  
  
      Шерлок нахмурился.  
  
      — Ладно. Джон быстро соображает в таких ситуациях.  
  
      И они разошлись по своим местам.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Шерлок сел на лавку на автобусной остановке и закурил. Тревор подпёрла стену на углу. А Ирен встала рядом с книжным и тоже закурила.  
  
      К остановке уже начали сбредаться люди. До приезда автобуса оставалось всего пятнадцать минут, и все спешили, чтобы успеть занять сидячие места.  
  
      Шерлок не сводил глаз с двери магазина. И через несколько минут он увидел то, чего так долго ждал. Дверь приоткрылась, и оттуда вышла Арнелла. Она катила чемодан на колёсиках. На голове у неё громоздилась шляпа с огромными полями, на носу сидели солнечные очки. Она надела простую чёрную рубашку и мешковатые брюки, ботинки на плоской подошве. Арнелла умела отлично маскироваться — она выглядела как туристка и старше лет на десять.  
  
      Шерлок видел, как к ней подлетела Ирен. Отлично. Та щебетала что-то, и Арнелла явно запаниковала, он отсюда видел, как она привычным жестом потянулась к шее — вот только ожерелья там не было. Хозяйка книжного пятилась и озиралась, пытаясь избавиться от Ирен, но та не отступала.  
  
      Подъехал автобус. Толпа шумной гурьбой хлынула к дверям. Кто-то уже зашёл в салон, кто-то препирался с водителем по поводу чемоданов. Лаяла чья-то собака. Суматоха на минуту отрезала Шерлока от происходящего возле книжного, и когда он выглянул, то увидел, что Ирен стоит в одиночестве, а Арнелла куда-то подевалась.  
  
      Он поискал её глазами. Кьяри, придерживая несуразную шляпу, спешила к автобусу. Тут-то её и встретил Шерлок.  
  
      — Джулия Нери, — позвал он и преградил дорогу к автобусу.  
  
      Арнелла вздрогнула, но в следующую секунду выпустила чемодан, и бросила в Шерлока шляпой, а сама рванула к  _via Vesalius_. Как предсказуемо.  
  
      Тревор не подвела, недвусмысленно встав у беглянки на пути. Автобус тем временем закрыл двери и тронулся. Загнанная в угол, Арнелла понеслась обратно в книжный.  
  
      Ловушка захлопнулась. Как бы он разыграл это в одиночку? Как хорошо, что Тревор и Ирен пошли за ним, думал Шерлок, неспешно двигаясь в сторону магазина. Он зажал подмышкой брошенную в него шляпу и катил чемодан Кьяри-Нери за собой.  
  
      Арнелла без оглядки бежала вперёд. Тревор оторвалась от стены и нагнала Шерлока. Ирен спряталась между кипарисами в кадках у магазина. В последний момент она ловко всунула ногу и не дала двери закрыться.  
  
      Тут подошли Виктория и Шерлок.  
  
      Шерлок зашёл в магазин первым, подруги шагнули за ним. Шерлок отставил чемодан в сторону и водрузил на его ручку шляпу.   
  
      Арнелла уже сидела за стойкой. Она перекрестила руки и вздёрнула подбородок.  
  
      Тут звякнул колокольчик на двери, и в зал вошёл Джон. Он встал за спиной Шерлока и положил руку ему на поясницу.  
  
      Тишина звенела так громко, что хотелось закрыть уши.  
  
      — Джулия Нери, — повторил Шерлок.  
  
      — Ты молодец, Шерлок, — горько усмехнулась женщина. — Что дальше? — она говорила без малейшего акцента.  
  
      — Вы убили своего отца, — сказал он.  
  
      Джулия нехорошо рассмеялась. Она смеялась и смеялась, и её весёлый смех на фоне звонкой тишины звучал по-настоящему жутко.  
  
      — Не надо было мне возвращаться, — успокоившись, сказала она. — Я так любила Б., а этот ублюдок… Он портил всё, к чему прикасался, — Джулия спрятала лицо в ладонях. Когда она отняла руки от лица, её глаза покраснели, а по щеке скатилась слёза. — Хорошо, ребятки, я расскажу вам, как всё было. Я так устала скрывать всё столько лет.  
  
      Этот ублюдок всю жизнь пил. Он каждый день бил маму. Три перелома руки, трещина в черепе, сломанная челюсть, выбитый зуб, однажды он спустил её с лестницы, а после отпинал — четыре сломанных ребра, отбитые почки и компрессионный перелом позвоночника. Она месяц лежала в больнице, и ещё полгода восстанавливалась дома. И именно тогда всё началось.   
  
      Мне было всего восемь. После побоев он погрузил маму в машину и отвёз в больницу. Там он, конечно, разыграл убитого горем заботливого мужа, сказал, что она мыла пол и неудачно упала. А когда вернулся… Я думала, что он прикончит меня…   
  
      Тогда он первый раз изнасиловал меня. Он побоялся нанести мне травмы, поэтому проделал всё пальцами. И с тех пор это вошло в привычку. Иногда это животное нападало на меня дважды в день. Я никому не могла рассказать, — её тихий голос не нарушали всхлипы, и дорожки от слёз высохли. Джулия говорила ровно, будто рассказывая не о себе.   
  
      — В какой-то момент я договорилась с ним, чтобы он не бил маму, а вместо этого использовал меня. По крайней мере, так никому не было больно. Он боялся, что если оставит следы на мне, то его посадят. Он даже пытался доставить мне удовольствие, — она почти незаметно скривилась. — И это работало, да. Он бил маму намного реже, зато почти каждый день ходил ко мне.   
  
      Когда мать поняла зачем он таскается в мою комнату как по расписанию, он запугал её. Сказал, что в тюрьму не пойдёт и сразу убьёт сначала меня у неё на глазах, а потом себя. И он бы так и сделал, я знаю, у него было охотничье ружьё. Мама почти не выходила из дома. Мы ни с кем не общались. У меня не было друзей или подруг в школе. Моей единственной отдушиной стала фотография.   
  
      Однажды моя учительница послала мои фотографии на конкурс, и я победила. Я даже не знала, пока к нам в школу не пришёл журналист из местной газеты, — она позволила себе слабую улыбку.   
  
      Когда мне исполнилось семнадцать, я даже не думала уезжать. Я привыкла к такой жизни. Мы все привыкли, — Джулия закурила твёрдой рукой. — Но однажды он пьяным полез в погреб. Там ничего и не хранилось, он всегда был пустой, не знаю, что он там искал. Ублюдок пошатнулся и упал с лестницы, какая ирония. Помню, как заглянула вниз, а он лежит там в луже крови. «Наконец-то», — подумала я, и вытащила лестницу, закрыла люк и отправилась к маме. Мы вместе пришли посмотреть на него: он всё ещё дышал. Она хотела вызвать скорую, а я сказала — нет. Вот настал наш шанс на нормальную жизнь. «Пусть сдохнет», — так я и сказала. И мы закрыли люк. Но он выжил. Живучий гад, — невесело усмехнулась Джулия.   
  
      — После такой травмы и без лечения, он так и не восстановился. Я столько раз подходила с тем охотничьим ружьём, чтобы пристрелить его, но так и не смогла. Мама слегла, она таяла на глазах. И вот я ухаживала за ней, и за этим животным в погребе. Я кидала ему хлеб по вечерам и воду в пакете. Он больше не мог говорить, только мычал. Похоже, он всё понимал. Я очень на это надеюсь, — она затушила сигарету и закурила вновь. — Он умер через два года. Мы всем сказали, что он уехал и не сказал куда. Нам поверили, потому, что друзей у него не было, а его омерзительный характер был известен всем. Из семьи у него был только брат, но он с ним не общался. Когда, я вытащила тело, он весь зарос и вонял так, что меня дважды вырвало. Хоть я и развешивала освежители для воздуха в комнате над погребом. Смрад стоял ужасный. Я кинула труп в багажник и ночью закопала в лесу.   
  
      В Риме купила паяльную лампу и противогаз. Вымыла погреб и обожгла всё. Трижды. Ещё два месяца там всё проветривалось. Потом, я, как могла, попыталась замаскировать этот люк. И заделала стену.   
  
      Помню, мама воспрянула после его смерти. И ещё год мы прожили наконец-то по-настоящему спокойно. Но травмы и депрессия сделали своё чёрное дело, и однажды она просто не проснулась.   
  
      Инсульт, как объяснили мне врачи. Всё, чего я хотела, это уехать из Б. навсегда. Я наняла риелторов из Рима, рабочих, которые сделали прекрасный ремонт, и продала дом твоим бабушке и дедушке, Шерлок, — она впервые за свою речь подняла глаза и посмотрела прямо на него.   
  
      — Они сразу понравились мне, я знала, что они смогут стереть всё то дерьмо, что творилось в этом доме. Что на вилле будет счастливая, по-настоящему счастливая семья. Дети, не знающие, что такое платить своим телом за то, чтобы не били их маму. Я знала, поняла с первого взгляда. И так оно и вышло, Шерлок, — она выпустила струю дыма.   
  
      — У меня появились деньги и свобода, и я уехала из страны. Я много путешествовала, преимущественно по Азии, жила какое-то время в Австралии. Но пару лет назад, я поняла, что хочу вернуться домой. Туда, где похоронена моя мама. Мне хотелось подарить Б. что-то хорошее, я хотела, чтобы в мой магазин ходили молодые люди, чтобы при виде загнанного, затравленного взгляда какой-нибудь девчушки, какой была сама, я могла прийти ей на помощь. Ведь мне никто не помог, все отводили глаза и делали вид, что всё в порядке. Здесь почти никого не осталось, кто помнил нашу семью. Я хотела начать всё с чистого листа, переписать черновик. И вроде у меня неплохо получалось, если бы вы не затеяли ремонт, верно, Шерлок? Я бы могла сказать «вызывайте полицию», но срок давности уже вышел, — она смиренно положила руки на стол.  
  
      Её речь, и так звучавшая в тишине, не нарушалась даже вздохами, хотя в какой-то момент Ирен начала плакать. Тревор хмуро смотрела перед собой, сжав кулаки. Джон обхватил Шерлока за талию, его рука подрагивала. А Шерлок застыл, внутри разлился ужасный холод. Своим одержимым расследованием он раскрыл ящик Пандоры. И теперь, когда со всех секретов сняли покровы, покалывающего удовольствия разгадка тайны не принесла. Он сунул руку в карман, где лежали жемчужины, и сжал их.  
  
      Джулия устало поднялась, обошла стойку и опёрлась об неё, обводя глазами собравшихся.  
  
      — Я не жалею, что он умер так, — прошептала она.  
  
      И тут, неожиданно для всех, Тревор в три широких шага преодолела расстояние до Джулии и быстро обняла её. Ирен зарыдала в голос и съехала по стене на пол. Тревор вернулась к ней, помогла встать и повела её к выходу. Звякнул колокольчик, и хлопнула дверь.  
  
      Шерлок подошёл ближе и положил ожерелье на стойку.  
  
      — Это ваше, сеньора Арнелла, — негромко произнёс он, — прошу прощения, что украл его, — на этих словах он развернулся и направился к двери.  
  
      — Ублюдок заслужил это, — тихо сказал Джон, пожав Арнелле руку, и вышел вслед за Шерлоком.  
  
      Джулия стояла молча.  
  


***

  
  
      Ирен всё ещё всхлипывала и курила дрожащей рукой.  
  
      — Я бы предпочла не знать этого дерьма, — негромко сказала Тревор с непроницаемым лицом.  
  
      Шерлок медленно зажёг сигарету. Джон взял его за руку и тихонько сжал ладонь.  
  
      — Поехали домой, плакса, — бросила Виктория и пошла в сторону своего велосипеда. Ирен обернулась к Шерлоку, открыла рот, собираясь сказать что-то, но жалобно поджала губы и развела руками.   
  
      — До завтра, — еле слышно попрощалась она.  
  
      Шерлок затянулся последний раз и щелчком отправил сигарету в урну. Он молча сел на велосипед и не оглядываясь поехал вперёд. Шерлок знал, что Джон едет за ним.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
      Дорога шла в тягостной тишине. Яркое солнце неприятно слепило глаза, от духоты пересохло в горле.   
  
      Шерлок далеко оторвался от Джона, но когда достиг поворота на берму, остановился. Через несколько секунд подъехал Джон и тоже встал.  
  
      — Ты поедешь домой? — несмело спросил Шерлок.  
  
      — Ты этого хочешь?  
  
      Шерлок неопределённо повёл плечами.  
  
      — Я могу поехать домой, если тебе нужно побыть одному. Но я бы хотел остаться. Ты ни в чём не виноват Шерлок, — он протянул ему фляжку с водой.  
  
      Шерлок припал губами к горлышку и сделал несколько жадных глотков. Если бы Джон обнял его сейчас. Но разве это возможно после всей этой истории, в которую он его втянул. Шерлок отдал ему фляжку. Их пальцы соприкоснулись, и его пробил лёгкий озноб. Если бы только он мог, он бы обнял Джона сам. Если бы…  
  
      Джон убрал фляжку в сумку, положил велосипед на землю и подошёл к нему.  
  
      — Как ты?  
  
      Шерлок пожал плечами.   
  
      — Можно…, — Джон сделал паузу. — Можно тебя обнять?  
  
      Шерлок взмахнул рукой, и его жест, легко было прочитать и как «валяй», и как «отвали».  
  
      Но Джон понял его правильно. Потому что уже через секунду крепко сжал Шерлока в объятьях.  
  
      Не в силах сдерживаться больше, Шерлок отчаянно вцепился в Джона и уронил голову ему на плечо. Джон гладил его по спине.  
  
      — Жарко, — пробубнил Шерлок через несколько минут.  
  
      Джон прикоснулся губами к взмокшим тёмным завиткам над его ухом и разжал руки.  
  
      — Давай искупаемся, — предложил он.   
  
      Только теперь Шерлок понял, что голос Джона звучал не так, как всегда. Он пытался говорить с обычным дружелюбием, но его голос будто утратил привычную живость. Конечно, можно было списать на то, что Джона задела история Джулии, но его тон…   
  
      Шерлоку он показался очень знакомым. Так говорила его бабушка, спустя несколько лет после смерти дедушки. Немного надтреснутый с нотками боли, не такой явной, как в первый год, но всё же горькой.   
  
      Чувство, скрывавшееся в голосе Джона, определённо не было новым. Он говорил так, будто заныли старые раны.  
  
      Шерлок понял с первого совместного завтрака, что отец Джона алкоголик и домашний тиран. Очевидно, что Джон был свидетелем жестокого отношения к матери и старшему… брату? И сам тоже подвергался насилию.  
  
      Нужно больше данных.  
  
      — Шерлок?  
  
      — Да, давай искупаемся.  
  
      И они снова сели на велосипеды.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
      Вода в маленькой бухточке приятно освежала. Она словно смывала всю тяжесть этого дня. Шерлок сидел по пояс в озерце на своём излюбленном месте — на каменном уступе в тени магнолий и наблюдал за Джоном.  
  
      Тот плавал, но без привычного расслабленного наслаждения. Его плечи были зажаты, движения скованы. Никуда не годится.  
  
      Они доехали до бермы молча, молча же разделись и также не проронив ни слова залезли в воду.  
  
      Шерлок проклинал себя за то, что начал это расследование.   
  
      Джон подплыл к нему и устроился рядом на уступе.  
  
      — Здесь так тихо, неужели в это райское место никто не приходит?  
  
      — Туристы не знают о нём, а местным больше нравится море. Здесь ведь ни пляжа, ни палатки с мороженым.  
  
      — Или с пивом. Я бы сейчас не отказался выпить, — протянул Джон.  
  
      Шерлок не знал, что ответить. Ещё утром ему казалось, что в их отношениях наступила определённость, но сейчас, будто всё опять расстроилось. Он хотел бы пробежаться пальцами по напряжённым мышцам спины Джона. Но не мог.  
  
      Джон повернулся к Шерлоку и провёл мокрой рукой над его бровью.  
  
      — У тебя там, что сажа? — он растёр её между пальцами. — А я-то всё думал, что это за грязь.  
  
      — То есть ты всё это время видел её, и ничего мне не сказал, — проговорил Шерлок, он решился заглянуть в глаза Джону.   
  
      Джон смотрел на него с каменным выражением лица.  
  
      — Зачем? Сажа тебе к лицу, — ответил он серьёзным тоном, но в глазах его снова вспыхнули озорные огоньки.   
  
      Шерлок фыркнул, и они захихикали, а потом рассмеялись. Джон обхватил его за плечи и притянул к себе. Стена между ними разрушилась окончательно. Он поцеловал Шерлока в губы.  
  
      — Как ты догадался про неё?  
  
      — По следам на стенах, — ответил Шерлок. — С утра я вместе с Тревор ходил к сеньоре Барбиери, она рассказала, что как-то укрывала у себя Марию и Джулию от Алессио. Потом я вернулся домой и спустился в погреб. Попросил Тревор достать лестницу и закрыть меня. И там, в полной темноте я провёл руками по стенам и на ощупь опознал борозды: такие остаются от ногтей. А дальше было элементарно: жестокий отец, дочь, которая маскирует подвал и спешно уезжает, но возвращается спустя двадцать лет с новым именем и внешностью, очевидно, она скрывала что-то. Следов на стенах было очень много, их оставляли там  _месяцами_. Я решил, что Джулия ударится в бега, и попытался её перехватить. Я предполагал, что ловлю… жестокую убийцу? Я… — он закрыл глаза руками.   
  
      — Шерлок, это потрясающе!  
  
      Шерлок убрал ладони и удивлённо посмотрел на Джона.  
  
      — Что? — потрясённо спросил он.  
  
      — Ты догадался обо всём всего лишь по следам на стенах! Это гениально, совершенно фантастически!  
  
      — Ты правда так думаешь?  
  
      — Конечно.  
  
      — Но… Она… — Шерлок не часто терялся, когда объяснял что-то, но сейчас он не находил слов. Он не знал, каким мерилом оценивать поступок Арнеллы-Джулии. Кроме того, его глодало чувство вины, потому что он видел, как угнетающе подействовала вся история на Ирен, Тревор и самого Джона.  
  
      — Это животное заслужило каждый день своих мучений, — с чувством сказал Джон.   
  
      Шерлок ощутил сквозящий холод внутри. Неужели Джон, его прекрасный, любимый Джон пережил что-то подобное? И прежде чем успел осадить себя, выпалил:  
  
      — Джон, я знаю, что твой отец жестокий алкоголик.  
  
      Лицо Джона потемнело, но Шерлок был не в силах остановиться.  
  
      — Я понял это в первую нашу встречу по тому, как ты общался с моим отцом, по тому, что ты играешь в покер и зарабатываешь этим на жизнь. Ты любишь иногда выпить, но с утра помимо похмелья испытываешь чувство вины, — у тебя всегда появляется эта складка между бровями, — Шерлок изобразил её на себе, — и сегодня, когда Джулия рассказала обо всём, ты посчитал, что её отец заслужил, произошедшее. Ты расстроился, когда узнал, что меня бесит Майкрофт, так как у тебя есть брат, с которым ты не общаешься и сожалеешь об этом. С ним жестоко обошёлся твой отец, очевидно из-за совершённого им каминг-аута. Это было ещё до исключения гомосексуальности из МКБ*, — что сделал твой отец? Отправил его в психиатрическую больницу? Отец бил твою мать у вас на глазах, и когда ты вырос, то дал ему сдачи, но к тому времени, твоя мать совсем погрязла в религии, пытаясь найти ответы, почему живёт с домашним тираном, и они выгнали тебя из дома. И ты добился всего сам — стипендии, грантов, пропадая в библиотеках и на ночных дежурствах в больнице, зарабатывая на проживание покером, — к концу речи Шерлок немного выдохся, и когда понял, что наговорил лишнего, опустил голову, словно в ожидании удара.   
  
      Иногда за его наблюдательность люди били его. Он заметил, как сжались кулаки и раздулись ноздри Джона во время его выкладок, и смиренно ожидал своей участи.  
  
      Когда Джон поднял руки, Шерлок инстинктивно сжался. Он умел отражать нападения, но сейчас, чувствовал, что заслужил этого. Но Джон лишь на секунду спрятал лицо в ладони.  
  
      — Шерлок, ты сейчас дёрнулся? — спросил Джон бесцветным голосом. Шерлок не ответил и всё ещё не смел поднять глаза. — Ты думал, я ударю тебя?   
  
      Шерлок молчал.  
  
      — Господи, Шерлок!  
  
      — Я разозлил тебя, — наконец тихо произнёс он.  
  
      — Да, ты охренительно разозлил меня тем, что подумал, что я могу ударить тебя! — воскликнул Джон. — Чёрт, как ты мог подумать такое? Я бы никогда тебя не ударил, никогда в жизни!  
  
      — Это не то, что обычно говорят люди, когда я озвучиваю свои наблюдения.  
  
      — Плевать на всех, Шерлок, посмотри на меня, пожалуйста, — Шерлок поднял глаза, — да, ты ужасно бестактно вывалил всё это на меня, и да, я сердит, потому, что хотел бы рассказать тебе это сам, когда настало бы подходящее время, но я бы никогда не стал тебя бить. Никогда, понимаешь?  
  
      Шерлок кивнул, и, судя по всему, выглядел он совершенно потерянно, потому что Джон притянул его к себе в объятья.  
  
      — Какой же ты нахал, ведь нельзя говорить другим людям всё об их жизни вот так, — он поцеловал Шерлока в висок.  
  
      — Я не мог остановиться, — прошептал Шерлок.  
  
      Джон усмехнулся.  
  
      — Я уж понял. Но, знаешь, моё мнение о тебе совершенно не изменилось: ты — блестящий, — и он снова поцеловал его, на этот раз в скулу.   
  
      — Я ни в чём не ошибся?   
  
      — Он отправил мою сестру в прачечную Магдалины*.  
  
      — Сестра! — с досадой прошипел Шерлок.  
  
      И Джон, сжав переносицу, рассмеялся.  
  
      — Боже, я совершенно сумасшедший! — сквозь смех сказал он.  
  
      — Почему?  
  
      — Потому, что люблю тебя, идиот, — и Джон поцеловал его жарко, глубоко, прижимаясь всем телом. — Потому, что я совершенно без ума от тебя, — оторвался Джон, чтобы вдохнуть. — Потому, что я совсем потерял голову, — он спустился с поцелуями к нижней челюсти Шерлока. — Потому, что ты — лучшее, что произошло со мной за всю мою грёбаную жизнь, — Джон покрывал поцелуями его шею, ямку между ключицами, а руками сжимал его зад.  
  
      Признание Джона сокрушило Шерлока. Он не мог поверить, что это всё происходит с ним по-настоящему, а не в каком-то радужном сне, после которого он проснётся в одиночестве.  
  
      — Джон…, — начал Шерлок.  
  
      — Тебе не обязательно отвечать что-либо. Я просто не мог больше молчать, не чувствуй себя чем-то обязанным, — улыбнулся он, и Шерлок поцеловал его.  
  
      Как бы он хотел признаться Джону, рассказать, что влюбился в него с первого взгляда, но… Если он желает счастья Джону, то будет молчать.  
  
      Поскольку в воду они забрались нагишом, им не пришлось тратить время на раздевание.  
  
      Шерлок протянул руку, и, памятуя бесчисленные вопросы Джона, спросил сам:  
  
      — Могу я?  
  
      — Да!  
  
      Шерлок обхватил его полностью эрегированный член. Джон застонал, на миг откинув голову назад.  
  
      — Чего бы ты хотел? — спросил Джон севшим голосом.  
  
      — Дотронься до меня, — глухо ответил Шерлок. — Я хочу, чтобы ты довёл меня до оргазма рукой, глядя мне в глаза.  
  
      Вместо ответа Джон издал задушенный звук и обвёл языком губы Шерлока.  
  
      — Подожди, нужно надеть презервативы, — с этими словами он отстранился и вылез из заводи. Вода янтарными капельками стекала с его упругих ягодиц и струилась по округлым твёрдым икрам. Здесь, на фоне ультрамаринового неба, кремовых облаков и малахитово-розовых магнолий Джон сиял золотом.  
  
      Через минуту он вернулся с двумя презервативами.  
  
      — Можно я надену? — спросил он.  
  
      Шерлок улыбнулся и воскликнул «Да!»   
  
      Он так любил Джона Уотсона, каждой клеточкой, всей душой и всем сердцем, что просто не мог позволить себе показать это. Джон страдал в родной семье и с таким трудом строил свою жизнь не для того, чтобы разрушить всё из-за нелепой влюблённости Шерлока. Когда он уедет, то пройдёт время, и он будет вспоминать Шерлока как приятный курортный роман. А Шерлок… Ну, что ж, ему придётся научиться жить без Джона. Без его чутких рук, мягкого голоса, сапфировых глаз и пылких поцелуев. Он сможет. Иначе и быть не должно.  
  
      Тем временем Джон надел презерватив и на него, и на себя. Они стояли по пояс в воде и восхищённо смотрели друг на друга.  
  
      — Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Джон, — и провёл языком за ухом Шерлока. Сладкая дрожь прошила его тело. — Люблю, — повторил Джон и слегка укусил его нежную кожу на шее. Шерлок шумно застонал.   
  
      Они были словно одни на всём белом свете, и наконец-то он мог позволить себе страсть в полный голос.  
  
      — Люблю, — выдохнул Джон прямо над его соском и втянул его в рот. Он нежно пропустил его сквозь зубы и обвёл кончиком языка. Шерлок затрепетал всем телом, горячая волна лавой устремилась прямо в пах. Он сжал член Джона сильнее, провёл рукой и надавил большим пальцем на чувствительное место на уздечке. Джон вскрикнул и приник губами к другому соску Шерлока.  
  
      — Как я люблю тебя, Шерлок…  
  
      Шерлок свободной рукой царапнул ему спину, потом взял Джона за подбородок и притянул для поцелуя. Он втянул его нижнюю губу, затем верхнюю и разомкнул его рот языком. Шерлок запустил пальцы в волосы на затылке Джона и потянул назад, выставляя его горло, к которому немедленно припал губами. Их руки ритмично порхали, и вода шумно плескалась вокруг их разгорячённых тел.   
  
      Потом Шерлок наклонил голову Джона обратно, их лбы соприкоснулись, и он посмотрел ему в глаза. Так они и смотрели друг на друга, тяжело дыша и не в силах разорвать зрительный контакт.  
  
      Шерлок обхватил яички Джона левой рукой, не прекращая ласки правой, и Джон на секунду смежил веки.  
  
      — Смотри на меня, Джон, — низким бархатным голосом проговорил Шерлок.  
  
      И Джон взмахнул золотистыми ресницами. В его глазах полыхнуло такое обожание, что Шерлок на долю секунды забыл как дышать.  
  
      Джон сжал его задницу и провёл пальцами между ягодиц, слегка надавив на вход. Шерлока затрясло.  
  
      — Да, Джон.  
  
      — Это обещание, Шерлок, — выдохнул он. Глаза Джона почти почернели от страсти. — Ты само совершенство, не могу дождаться, когда смогу проникнуть в тебя.  
  
      Шерлок учащённо задышал.  
  
      — Не могу дождаться, когда  _ты_  проникнешь в меня, — добавил Джон.  
  
      И Шерлоку показалось, что он ослеп, оглох, и все его Чертоги рухнули под натиском услышанного.  
  
      Он ускорил свои движения, и Джон принялся неистово вонзаться в кольцо его сомкнутых пальцев.  
  
      — Да, да, да! — запыхаясь, повторял он.  
  
      Шерлок сам лихорадочно толкался в кулак Джона и тонул в его обсидиановом взгляде.  
  
      Они схватили друг друга за плечи, бешено двигая бёдрами и пытаясь сохранить равновесие.  
  
      — Люблю тебя, — еле слышно произнёс Джон, и Шерлок понял по тому, как окаменел член в его руке, что Джон на грани. Он стал водить рукой гораздо медленнее, как любит Джон, не забывая каждый раз надавить на чувствительную точку. И Джон всхлипывал и дёргался всем телом.  
  
      Шерлок, чувствовал, как зарождается его собственный оргазм.  
  
      — Сильнее! — приказал он, и Джон выполнил этот приказ со всем рвением. — Даааа, — изнемогая простонал Шерлок, получив желаемое. И если Джон любил замедлиться перед самой кульминацией, то Шерлок предпочитал ускориться и получить как можно больше давления. — Ещё сильнее, — почувствовав железную хватку, Шерлок не сдержался, — Ещё!  _Ещё!_    
  
      И пылко подался навстречу, не забывая заботиться о том, что нравится Джону. Когда член Джона словно увеличился ещё и затвердел, как никогда, Шерлок на мгновение выпустил его из рук, и обхватив Джона за плечи, сжал их до побелевших костяшек. Он вдалбливался в кулак Джона, и трёх отчаянных толчков хватило, чтобы кончить с громким криком, не моргая, глядя Джону в глаза.   
  
      Сразу после Шерлок неожиданно нырнул под воду и заглотил член Джона целиком, одним плавным движением. Шерлок сразу почувствовал жаркую пульсацию прямо в горле. Джон кончал, держась за его плечи.  
  
      Когда пульсация прекратилась, у Шерлока почти кончился кислород. Он вынырнул и повис на Джоне.  
  
      — С ума сойти! — пробормотал Джон, язык его не слушался. — Боже, то, что ты сделал… Я при смерти только от одного воспоминания об этом.   
  
      Шерлок блаженствовал и снова не мог связать и двух слов. Они повалились на уступ вместе, и Джон прижался грудью к спине Шерлока. Джон пропускал его намокшие кудряшки сквозь пальцы и целовал его в макушку.  
  
      — Как мы поедем домой, я не чувствую ни рук ни ног, — посмеиваясь заговорил Джон.  
  
      Шерлок был доволен собой. Ему снова удалось поразить Джона и заставить его развалиться на части.  
  
      Они сняли презервативы и небрежно бросили в траву.  
  
      — Нужно не забыть их закопать перед отъездом, — проговорил наконец Джон, когда они окончательно отдышались и разомлели в парной воде.  
  
      — Я рассказал родителям о нас, — сообщил Шерлок.  
  
      Джон мимолётно напрягся.  
  
      — И что они сказали?  
  
      — Они рады, что ты доктор.  
  
      Джон с облегчением рассмеялся.  
  
      — У тебя самые лучшие родители, тебе невероятно повезло.  
  
      Шерлок развернулся и ласково обнял его, но момент единения нарушило урчание в животе Джона.  
  
      — Как ты можешь постоянно хотеть есть! — в шутку возмутился Шерлок.  
  
      — Ну, не все же питаются радугой и печеньем из облаков, — усмехнулся Джон  
  
  


***

  
  
  
      Когда они заходили в ворота виллы, Шерлок собственнически взял Джона за руку. Они переплели пальцы и зашли в сад. Шерлок, поглаживая тыльную сторону ладони Джона, думал как затащит его в душ, там они займутся сексом ещё раз, а потом окончательно разомлевшие упадут на кровать, и, может быть, Джон наконец-то трахнет его по полной программе, конечно, только после умопомрачительного минета в исполнении Шерлока. Потом они поедят прямо в постели, вероятно недолго вздремнут, а когда проснутся, то…  
  
      Его размышления прервала миссис Хадсон. Она вышла из кухни и всплеснула руками:  
  
      — Мальчики!  
  
      Шерлок обратил внимание на её покрасневшие глаза, и ужас ледяным ножом воткнулся прямо в сердце.  
  
      — Вимини забрали на скорой! Она потеряла сознание, — и миссис Хадсон прижала руку ко рту, сдерживая всхлип.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы это цитата Одри Джеральдин Лорд - (1934-1992) - американской писательницы, феминистки, вуманистки (последовательница социальной теории феминизма второй волны, основанной на опыте чернокожих и других дискриминируемых групп женщин), библиотекарки и активистки борьбы за гражданские права.
> 
> Одри описала саму себя, как "чёрную лесбийскую феминистскую мать воительницу-поэтессу". Лорд выступала против сексизма, расизма, гомофобии, классизма, эйджизма и других несправедливостей, которые видела, и призывала других делать то же самое. 
> 
> *17 мая 1990 года ВОЗ исключила гомосексуальность из Международной классификации болезней. В 2006 году Европарламент признал 17 мая Международным днём борьбы с гомофобией. 
> 
>  
> 
> * Приюты Магдалины (англ. Magdalene asylum; в честь Марии Магдалины) — сеть воспитательно-исправительных учреждений монастырского типа для так называемых «падших женщин», существовавшая с конца XVIII века и до конца XX века. Наибольшее распространение получили в католической Ирландии, хотя существовали и за её пределами, в том числе и у протестантов, в среде которых они и возникли: в Канаде, Великобритании, Франции и других странах Европы, в т. ч. в России. 
> 
> Первоначальная миссия приютов состояла в том, чтобы помочь «падшим женщинам» вновь найти своё место в обществе. Однако к началу XX века приюты по своему характеру всё больше становятся институтами наказания и принудительного труда. В большинстве приютов их воспитанницы должны были выполнять тяжёлую физическую работу, в том числе прачечную и швейную. Также они должны были соблюдать строгий распорядок дня, включавший длительные молитвы и периоды принудительного молчания. В Ирландии приюты получили обиходное название «прачечные Магдалины» (Magdalene laundries). Последний такой приют на территории Ирландии был закрыт 25 сентября 1996 года.
> 
> События в одном из подобных приютов легли в основу фильма Питера Муллана «Сёстры Магдалины» (2002).


	10. Не жить, а умирать

Где-то в Северной Италии, 1994 год

Как только машина тронулась, Джон переплёл пальцы с Шерлоком.

За рулём ехала Тревор, рядом с ней сидела Ирен, а Джон и Шерлок занимали места сзади. Под шинами шуршали камешки. Дорога до Б. изобиловала крутыми поворотами, и хотя Тревор водила отлично, к горлу всё равно подступала тошнота. Тягостное молчание ехало неприятным пассажиром вместе с ними.

— Больше всего меня бесит, что все знали и молчали, — голос Ирен звучал хрипло. Когда никто не отозвался, та продолжила: — Почему? Серьёзно, почему?

Только Шерлок хотел сказать ей «боже, помолчи сама», в разговор неожиданно вступил Джон.

— Потому что всем наплевать. Потому что всем проще делать вид, что всё нормально. Потому что у всех свои дела и заботы. Потому что никто не хочет связываться. Потому что… Мне продолжать?

— Нет, главную мысль я уловила, — Ирен горько усмехнулась. — И всё равно не понимаю.

— Здесь нечего понимать. Такова жизнь.

— Ты бы тоже промолчал? — вскинулась Ирен.

Джон нехорошо улыбнулся. Шерлок почувствовал, как от этой кривой улыбки у него на загривке вздыбились волосы. Похоже, Джон это заметил, потому что успокаивающе погладил большим пальцем тыльную сторону его ладони.

— А я и не молчал, — отрезал он, давая понять, что разговор окончен.

Ирен никак не отреагировала.

Шерлок смотрел в окно, они ехали по шоссе вдоль моря. Вид качающихся безмятежных барашков на поверхности воды вызывал возмущение. Он прикрыл глаза. С этим миром его соединяла только рука Джона. В Чертогах было пусто и темно, по их крыльям гуляло гулкое эхо.

— И я не буду.

От этих слов Шерлок вздрогнул и вернулся в настоящее. Он разлепил один глаз и посмотрел на Ирен.

— Я никогда не стану молчать. Никогда, — зло объявила она и принялась резко крутить ручку стеклоподъёмника. Вжик. В салоне запахло табачным дымом.

— Гадость, — буркнула Тревор.

Шерлок снова закрыл глаз. Он ждал, когда Ирен расправится с сигаретой, чтобы покурить самому. Он стоял перед дверью Чертогов, украшенной детскими рисунками, и отчаянно не хотел заходить. Но она так манила. Шерлок слышал детский смех, видел двигающуюся тень и слышал топот ног. Как зачарованный он смотрел на полоску света под дверью. Но затем увидел сияние красных и синих огней. Смех и беготня за дверью стихли. Шерлок потянулся к ручке…

— Эй… — тёплой, сильной рукой Джон обнял его за талию и притянул к себе. — Ты не пристегнулся.

Шерлок снова открыл глаза, посмотрел в лицо Джона и небрежно пожал плечами.

— Пристегнись.

Шерлок закатил глаза и попытался отвернуться, но рука вокруг талии сжалась. Он демонстративно вытянул ремень, перекинул через плечо и щёлкнул замком.

— Доволен?

— Когда-нибудь, это спасёт тебе жизнь, — серьёзно ответил Джон. Потом обхватил его подбородок тремя пальцами. — Иди сюда, невозможное, упрямое создание.

Поцелуй был сухим, почти невесомым. Джон отстранился и, посмотрев ему в глаза, уверенно сказал:

— Всё будет хорошо.

Несколько долгих секунд Шерлок смотрел на него в ответ, а потом отвернулся.

До самой больницы все молчали.

 

***

 

— Что?

— Она не хочет нас видеть, ненавижу повторяться.

— Почему? Как она? Что с ней?

Друзья обступили Шерлока кружком. Он достал сигарету.

— Она… — неопределённый жест плечами. — Без парика…

— Блядь.

Все повернулись к Тревор. Та никогда не ругалась так грубо.

— Завтра утром её увозят в Рим, — Шерлок выпустил струю дыма.

— И что мы будем делать? — спросила Ирен.

Шерлок посмотрел на крыльцо больницы. «Если всё, что делает жизнь, заключается в поддержке самой себя, — это значит не жить, а умирать», — некстати вспомнил он чтение на французском в один из семейных вечеров. Ещё до приезда Джона, ещё до… До всего.

У Симоны де Бовуар, написавшей эти строки, не было детей, но едва ли это имело значение. 

Шерлок достал сложенный вчетверо листок бумаги.

— Вимини знала, — сказал он. — Она написала это ещё, когда лежала в больнице в Милане весной.

Ирен взяла записку и стала читать:

— «Привет! Если вы читаете эту записку, значит, мне стало совсем плохо. Мне и сейчас очень плохо, я пишу эти строчки по паре слов каждый день», — голос Ирен дрогнул. — «Скорей всего, я не захотела вас видеть. Я и сейчас не хочу. Мне хватает родителей с их грустными глазами. Они даже улыбаются грустно. Когда я умру… — Ирен начала плакать, — «вы забудете меня», — писклявым полушёпотом закончила она предложение и опустила записку, накрыв глаза ладонью.

— Дай сюда! — нетерпеливо воскликнула Тревор, забрав письмо у Ирен, и принялась торопливо читать дальше: — «Меня похоронят в Америке, на маминой родине. И родители сразу переедут туда после моей смерти, я подслушала их разговор, когда они думали, что я сплю. Говорят, я умру очень скоро. Чудо, если доживу до Рождества. Поэтому просто уходите. И не забывайте меня слишком быстро. Хотя бы до Рождества», — Тревор разжала пальцы, и листок медленно опустился на землю. Виктория наклонила голову набок и не мигая смотрела вдаль. Ирен беззвучно всхлипывала.

Шерлок молчал. В кармане лежал конверт, он надеялся, что остальные не заметят, что письмо было незапечатанным. Вимини хранила его на дне больничной сумки, от конверта слабо пахло лекарствами, когда Шерлок поднёс его к носу, выйдя сразу из её палаты.  
Джон хмуро смотрел себе под ноги, а затем поднял записку и убрал к себе в карман.

— Она не должна так думать, — всхлипывая сказала Ирен.

— Конечно, нет, — тихо ответил Джон. Он протянул ей платок и фляжку с водой. Ирен благодарно посмотрела на него, высморкалась, отпила воды, а затем плеснула себе на ладонь и умылась.

Тревор зашагала вперёд.

— Буду в машине, — буркнула она через плечо.

 

***

 

 

Шерлок сидел у себя в комнате на кровати и водил смычком по струнам. Он слышал, как Джон возится в ванной.

— Ну хватит, — сказал он, открыв дверь в комнату Шерлока. Он вытирал голову полотенцем и подошёл к нему. — Эти звуки… боже, просто невыносимы.

Шерлок извлёк из скрипки ещё один вопль и упрямо посмотрел на Джона. Тот закатил глаза и бросил полотенце на кресло. Он сел рядом, матрас под ними прогнулся.

Шерлок отложил скрипку на стол и повернулся к Джону. Тот был такой распаренный после душа, чуть влажные волосы блестели в свете закатного солнца. Он вспомнил луч света с танцующими пылинками в палате Вимини. Сердце сжалось.

— Мне жаль, что меня не было рядом, — тихо проговорил Джон.

Шерлок вопросительно поднял бровь.

— Когда ты прочитал письмо.

— Ты был рядом, как и все.

— Нет. Когда ты прочитал его в первый раз.

Шерлок вздрогнул. Он моргнул, на колени упала капля, затем вторая. Шерлок недоумённо заморгал и поднёс руки к лицу. Мокрое от слёз. Они хлынули так легко, словно кто-то повернул вентиль. «Почему, все кого я люблю, должны уйти?» — подумал он и уронил лицо в ладони. Он понял, что уже не может остановиться. Рыдания рвались из груди, плечи вздрагивали.

Джон встал и опустился перед ним на колени.

— Иди сюда, — прошептал он и притянул Шерлока к себе. Шерлок судорожно вцепился в его плечи и зарылся лицом в изгиб его шеи. Кожа Джона пахла лавандой. Интересно, это его естественный запах? Джон гладил его по волосам, целовал в висок и что-то шептал. Из-за своих всхлипов Шерлок ничего не слышал. Глаза и лёгкие горели так сильно, словно он полной грудью вдохнул костёр.

Джон ласково перебирал его волосы одной рукой, а второй гладил по спине. Шерлок скорее чувствовал, чем слышал его голос и вскоре понял, что Джон что-то напевает. Шерлок прислушался. Ритм был таким знакомым, слова он по-прежнему не мог разобрать, но когда наконец понял, то отстранился и посмотрел Джону в лицо.

— «Хоки-коки»*? Серьёзно?

— Что? — Джон усмехнулся. — Мама всегда мне пела её в детстве, если я плакал. И я… в общем, это вышло само собой. Хочешь спою «Скинни маринки динки динк»*?

— Боже, ты наверное шутишь…

Но Джон уже затянул первый куплет. Шерлок смотрел, как Джон выразительно и ужасно фальшиво выводил ноты, а на словах «Я люблю тебя» чмокнул Шерлока в нос. Слёзы всё также лились из глаз, словно вода, и Шерлок, не выдержав, фыркнул. Джон продолжал и на каждом «я люблю тебя» целовал его в нос. В конце концов, Шерлок, так и не перестав плакать, рассмеялся.

— Я… — «тоже люблю тебя, ты невероятный идиот», — договорил он мысленно, и заткнул и себя, и его поцелуем. Сначала Шерлок прижался лишь губами, затем обхватил Джона за голову и обвёл его губы языком. Джон обнял его за шею и ответил на поцелуй. Шерлок застонал и потянул Джона на себя. Они упали на кровать, Джон навис над Шерлоком.

— Хочу тебя, — прошептал Шерлок. Слёзы на его щеках ещё не высохли. Джон наклонился и принялся сцеловывать влажные дорожки.

— Как скажешь, — прошептал он ему на ухо. — Чего ты хочешь? — спросил Джон, заглянув Шерлоку в глаза. Тот смахнул продолжающие литься слёзы, пожал плечами и проговорил:

— Просто… люби меня, Джон.

— Я люблю тебя.

 

***

 

 

Шерлок вздрогнул. Руку в месте татуировки закололо. «Вимини», — с внезапным приливом тепла и острой тревоги подумал он. Он вспоминал это итальянское лето 1994 года, в надежде понять и уловить суть. Шерлок совсем близко подобрался к тем воспоминаниям, которые принесли много боли. Но почему ответ на главный вопрос — «с чего всё началось?» так важен? Шерлок был уверен, что, найдя ответ, сможет дать ответ на другой, пожалуй, самый важный вопрос его жизни. Тот, что всю жизнь нависал над ним, и именно сегодня — настал тот день, когда откладывать решение дальше уже нельзя. Вопрос — «Сказать или умереть?» Он бился в висках, разрывал сердце, ломал рёбра и рвался наружу прямо из груди.

«Спокойно, тебя просто отпускает действие лекарств», — сказал Шерлок себе, но в глубине души прекрасно знал, что это ложь. Хороший способ отвлечься на воспоминания двадцатилетней давности.

Возможно, всё началось именно тогда, когда он попросил Джона любить его, и он любил. Любил его в ответ.

 

***

 

Джон медленно расстёгивал пуговицы на планке. Затем по очереди, запечатлев поцелуй на тыльных сторонах ладоней, расстегнул пуговицы на манжетах. Он раскинул полы рубашки в стороны, обнажив грудь Шерлока. Джон с восхищением посмотрел на него, словно узрел самое невероятное чудо. Шерлок не понимал, почему. Он всё ещё не мог перестать плакать: лицо покраснело и промокло от слёз, веки опухли, он то и дело шмыгал носом. Худая узкая грудь, бледная, как сметана, прерывисто вздымалась — что такого в нём видел Джон? Никто в жизни не смотрел так на Шерлока.

До той первой встречи с Джоном. Это изумлённое восхищение, капля иронии, к которым сейчас добавилась такая щемящая нежность, что больно смотреть. Всё равно что глядеть на солнце.

Джон и был солнцем. Среди свинцовых и лиловых будней — ярким пятном, словно написанным кистью Моне.

Когда они ехали из больницы, Джон держал его за руку и молчал. И в этом молчании было всё, в чём так отчаянно нуждался Шерлок в тот миг. Джон — целитель, не по призванию, а от рождения.

Тем временем он продолжал избавлять Шерлока от одежды: осторожно, словно тот был сделан из фарфора, он высвободил его руки из рукавов, приподнял за плечи, вытащил рубашку и повесил на спинку стула рядом с кроватью. Джон не забывал время от времени поцелуями собирать слёзы с его щёк, и нежно прижиматься солёными от влаги губами к его губам. Он шептал «любимый», «прекрасный» и «потрясающий», гладил по волосам и целовал ключицы.

Джон ловким движением одной руки расправился с застёжкой брюк и плавно стянул их вместе с бельём.

— Уверен? — спросил он, когда не заметил никаких признаков возбуждения у Шерлока.

— Да, Джон, — выдохнул Шерлок, — пожалуйста, — всхлип, — будь со мной, — ещё один всхлип. Шерлок сжал переносицу.

— Шшш, я рядом, я с тобой, — он обнял его. Шерлок несколько раз прерывисто вдохнул, комок в горле распался, и дышать стало легче.

А потом Джон со словами «я мигом» ушёл, но тут же вернулся со своей аптечкой и поставил её под кровать. Затем сел в ногах Шерлока и положил его лодыжку себе на плечо. Джон целовал его икру и гладил бедро.

— Такой красивый, такой прекрасный, мой невозможный Амур…

Затем Джон взялся за вторую ногу, и повторил те же движения с ней. Шерлок определённо почувствовал себя лучше, усталость ушла из напряжённых мышц, а вместе с ней и часть тяжёлой тревоги на сердце. Джон аккуратно положил его ноги, словно величайшее сокровище, и наклонился к губам Шерлока. Он оставлял невесомые поцелуи по всему лицу, и обеими руками нежно массировал кожу головы, а затем спустился к плечам. Его сильные чуткие руки точно знали куда нажать, с какой силой и частотой, где пробежаться пальцами, а где растереть, и вскоре Шерлок ощутил, словно с плеч убрали огромный груз. Он стал таким лёгким, что мог бы вознестись и улететь за облака стремительно темнеющего итальянского неба.

Джон поцеловал его за ухом, затем обвёл языком мочку, и… Вот оно. Шерлок почувствовал первый жаркий прилив в паху. Джон спустился поцелуями по шее к ключицам, затем припал губами к одному соску, а рукой нежно приласкал второй. Шерлок застонал. Возбуждение волнами омывало его распластанное, расслабленное тело.

Джон скользил губами по животу Шерлока всё ниже и ниже. Член Шерлока уже полностью возбудился и плотно прижимался к мышцам пресса. Джон издал довольный звук и провёл языком в паховой складке. Шерлок задрожал.

— Сейчас, любимый, — с этими словами Джон вытащил аптечку и достал из неё перчатки и смазку. Отточенными движениями он быстро надел перчатки и распределил по ним смазку, согрев её предварительно в ладонях.

— Я собираюсь прикоснуться, — тихо проговорил Джон.

Шерлок просто кивнул не в силах говорить, слёзы опять душили его. Мягкое прикосновение скользких пальцев заставило его выгнуться и низко застонать.

— Ах, — выдохнул он. — Ещё!

Джон водил рукой вверх и вниз, сдвигая крайнюю плоть и обводя большим пальцем головку. Шерлок вцепился ему в плечи.

— Быстрее!

Джон тихо рассмеялся.

— Мы никуда не торопимся, не спеши. Ты когда-нибудь касался себя здесь? — спросил он и легонько нажал на анус.

Шерлок вспыхнул, зажмурился и кивнул.

— Тебе понравилось?

— Да, — выдохнул он.

— Хорошо, я бы хотел коснуться тебя здесь сегодня.

Шерлок вновь застонал.

— Хочу, чтобы ты кончил мне в рот.

— Джон… — он с силой вцепился в его руку. — Да.

Джон распаковал презерватив и раскатал по члену Шерлока. Затем поставил колени по бокам от его бёдер, на нём были шорты и любимая рубашка Шерлока — «парус».

— Сними рубашку, — велел Шерлок. И Джон повиновался.

«Парус», взмахнув полами, полетел на пол.

— Поцелуй меня, — снова велел Шерлок. И Джон вновь повиновался.

Их языки скользили друг по другу, рука Джона продолжала ласкать член Шерлока. Тот принялся подбрасывать бёдра вверх и впился ногтями Джону в спину. Шерлок стонал ему в рот не сдерживаясь. «Люблю, люблю, люблю» — стучало в голове, в сердце и во всём теле, но так и осталось непроизнесённым. По высохшим слезам покатились новые.  
Джон ласково поцеловал его щёки и скулы, а затем опустился вниз. Он обхватил губами основание члена, широко расправив язык, провёл им по всей длине ствола, а затем насадился ртом и опустил голову.

Шерлок отчаянно застонал и заскрёб ногтями простыню. Джон издал одобрительный звук и продолжил быстро двигать головой вверх и вниз. Именно так, как нравилось Шерлоку. В какой-то момент, он приблизил щедро смазанный палец к его анусу, и принялся мягко ласкать его. Шерлок непроизвольно дёрнулся, воскликнув «О, да!»

Палец кружил в такт движениям рта, и Шерлок плавился под грузом этих ощущений. Он метался головой по мокрой от слёз подушке, стонал, и острый приступ удовольствия сменялся острой болью в сердце, слёзы свободно стекали из уголков глаз, и Шерлок даже подумал на мгновение, что больше никогда в жизни не перестанет плакать. Потому что слёзы не кончались.

Кончик пальца осторожно проник внутрь. Джон не прекращал осыпать поцелуями его член. Он медленно круговыми движениями погружал палец чуть глубже каждый раз.  
Шерлок подумал, что Джон относится к нему нежнее, чем он сам. Первый раз, когда Шерлок решил изучить свою простату, то в качестве смазки использовал крем для рук, и гораздо грубее просовывал палец. Было достаточно неприятно, член почти опал, но потом Шерлок достиг простаты и возбуждение вернулось.

Однако то, что делал Джон… ах… это было поистине восхитительно. Он точно знал, когда остановиться и дать мышцам расслабиться и привыкнуть, поэтому не было совершенно никакой боли — только вспышки удовольствия. Член пульсировал у Джона во рту, и эрекция лишь усиливалась. Палец в латексной перчатке, с большим количеством смазки ощущался гораздо приятнее, чем его собственный эксперимент с кремом. И вот Джон наконец достиг простаты. Шерлок едва успел зажать рот рукой, когда вскрикнул, бёдра взлетели вверх, член погрузился глубоко в горло Джона. Тот второй рукой, также влажной от смазки, перекатывал яички и продолжал неистово отсасывать. Палец в анусе слегка согнулся и чуть сильнее нажал на простату. Шерлок вскинул бёдра последний раз и замер, выгнувшись в спине. Оргазм сотрясал всё тело, все мысли, всю его сущность. Сперма толчками выплёскивалась в презерватив, а Джон кружил языком вокруг головки. Пару секунд спустя Шерлок обессилено рухнул на кровать.

Джон аккуратно вынул палец, быстро стянул перчатки, бросил их на пол и наклонился к Шерлоку с ласковым поцелуем.

— Как ты? — спросил он, когда они разъединились.

— Лучше, — хрипло выдохнул Шерлок. — Спасибо.

В голове звенела блаженная пустота, разливаясь по всему телу, и казалось, что в нём нет костей. Все мысли и тревоги смыло приливной волной, Шерлок дышал полной грудью. Джон предельно нежно снял с него презерватив и обтёр тёплым влажным полотенцем. Шерлок даже не заметил, как тот ходил за ним в ванную. Перед глазами плясали белые пятна. Лицо опухло от слёз, в горле першило от рыданий и стонов. У него не было сил даже поднести ладонь к лицу.

— Я всё сделаю, отдыхай, — прошептал Джон, и через секунду к его лицу прикоснулось другое полотенце — прохладное. Джон ласково обтирал его щёки и лоб, слегка дуя на кожу. — Вот и всё, — проговорил он. — Я принёс воды, хочешь?

Шерлок кивнул, и Джон поднёс к нему стакан с трубочкой. Боже, Шерлоку даже не нужно садиться! Не нужно двигаться — Джон позаботился обо всём. Опасная мысль, Шерлок понял это уже слишком поздно, лишь когда горячие слёзы с новой силой хлынули из глаз. Он жадно пил, а рыдания только набирали силу. Когда он выпил весь стакан, Джон поставил его на тумбочку и лёг рядом.

— Иди ко мне, — пробормотал он и привлёк Шерлока к себе. Тот положил голову ему на грудь и расплакался уже основательно, сам не зная от счастья или от горя. Джон молча наматывал его кудряшки на пальцы и целовал макушку.

Постепенно всхлипы начали стихать, и Шерлок стал засыпать. Сквозь сон он слышал, как Джон прибирается. Ох, он даже не спросил, хотел ли Джон ответных действий. Шерлок распахнул глаза и резко сел, его качнуло в сторону, но Джон успел его подхватить.

— Эй, ты куда? Что такое?

— Джон… Джон… Я не спросил, — Шерлок провёл рукой по его животу и в нерешительности замер у пояса шорт.

— Господи, — Джон с облегчением рассмеялся. — Глупый, — он поцеловал его в губы. — Я делал это, потому что люблю тебя, а не потому что ждал чего-то в ответ.

Он уложил Шерлока на сухую подушку, погасил свет и лёг рядом, взяв его за руку.

 

***

 

 

Наступило отвратительно прекрасное утро. Не знойное, а мягкое, словно лазурный шифон. На столе стояла миска с абрикосами и персиками. Густой холодный абрикосовый сок источал сладкий аромат из прозрачного запотевшего графина. Яйца всмятку в фарфоровых подставках, ещё тёплое миндальное печенье и дымящийся кофе. Завтрак Шерлока состоял из трёх сигарет.

Отец неодобрительно нахмурился, но ничего не сказал.

— Как Вимини? — спросил он.

— Сегодня её отвезут в Рим, — бесцветно отозвался Шерлок.

— Удалось с ней повидаться? — беспокойство в голосе мамы неприятно отдалось в сердце.

Шерлок мотнул головой и неопределённо взмахнул рукой.

— Она пустила к себе только Шерлока, — ответил за него Джон. — Передала с ним письмо, в котором попросила всех уйти.

— Poverina*, — тихо пробормотала Вайолет.

— Она злится, это… нормально, — продолжил Джон. — Я скоро и сам буду в Риме, всё же попробую навестить её, — он грустно улыбнулся. — Надеюсь, она будет злиться чуть меньше, когда ей станет лучше.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что ей станет лучше? — Шерлок внезапно вскипел. — Ты же слышал, что она написала! — он яростно затушил сигарету и натянул солнечные очки на нос, чтобы отгородиться от этого омерзительного утра.

Говард поднял брови.

— Шерлок, riccio… Что ещё нам остаётся? Надежда — самая великая и самая трудная победа из всех*, — примирительно процитировал он.

Ох, папа и его вечные цитаты на все случаи жизни. Но внезапно Шерлок почувствовал, что не испытывает по этому поводу раздражения. Папа и его цитаты — нечто вечное и непреложное, константа его жизни. Что бы ни случилось — отец всегда найдёт подходящие слова. Злость внезапно схлынула, уступив слабому сиянию надежды.

Шерлок неуверенно дотянулся до руки Джона под столом и робко сжал его пальцы, как бы говоря «прости». Тот сжал его пальцы в ответ и улыбнулся уголком рта. Хрупкое равновесие восстановлено.

— Смотрите, кто к нам идёт, — проговорила Вайолет.

Все обернулись. Через сад торопливо шагала Ирен, одетая в красный сарафан. Она подошла к столу, поздоровалась со всеми, но садиться за стол не стала. Ирен стояла, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

— Шерлок… и Джон, ммм, в общем… Нужно поговорить, — и она кивнула в сторону ворот. — Викки ждёт нас там.

— Esco! — с улыбкой бросил Джон родителям.

Шерлок просто кивнул и встал, но мама подошла к нему и обняла. Она тихо шепнула ему на ухо «люблю тебя» и чмокнула в щёку. Глаза опять наполнились слезами, хотя Шерлок и думал, что выплакал все слёзы мира вчера. Храни господь тёмные очки. 

 

— В общем, идея может и глупая, — тараторила Ирен, пока они шли по саду в сторону ворот. — И… — она замялась, — Джон… Ты с нами совсем недавно… И…

— Да говори уже! — нетерпеливо воскликнул Шерлок.

— Я придумала, как доказать Вимини, что мы не забудем её, — она нервно закусила губу, — Никогда. Она должна знать. Я поделилась идеей с Викки, и она одобрила, хотя это вроде как немного безумно… Мы должны сделать татуировки, — наконец выпалила Ирен. — С её именем, — она неуверенно покосилась на Джона и Шерлока.

Шерлок молчал. Идея в самом деле казалась безумной. Не то что бы он имел что-то против татуировок. На других людях. Но на себе… Однако, стоит признать, Вимини пришла бы в восторг.

— Это хорошая мысль, — ответил Джон.

— Джон, ты не обязан, в смысле, это же навсегда… И Вимини наша подруга, а ты… Прости, я не хочу тебя обижать, но… — Шерлок никогда прежде не видел, чтобы Ирен так смущалась.

— Я никогда не забуду Вимини, пусть и знаком с ней всего несколько недель. И это лето тоже, — тихо добавил он.

Шерлок почувствовал, как сердце подпрыгнуло и очутилось в горле.

— Я в деле, — решительно сказал Джон.

— О, Джон, — и с этими словами Ирен повисла у него на шее. — Прости, у меня вечно глаза на мокром месте, — всхлипывая сказала она. — Шерлок?

Он молча кивнул.

— Что ж, Викки ждёт нас в машине. Я всё равно собиралась сделать эту татуировку, поддержали бы вы меня или нет. Так что едем в Б. Там есть салон.

 

Когда они тронулись по знакомой извилистой дороге вдоль моря, Шерлок безмолвно пристегнулся и уставился в окно, стараясь ни о чём не думать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. «Хоки-коки» - англ. или «Хоки-поки» - американская и канадские версии. Старинная британская песенка и танец, больше здесь https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hokey_cokey  
> послушать: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p-SKoBOk0lo  
> 2\. «Скинни маринки динки динк» - ещё одна популярная английская песенка, считается песней для дня св. Валентина - вот здесь можно посмотреть текст, перевод и послушать исполнение: http://english4kids.russianblogger.ru/holiday-song-skinny-marinky-dinky-dink.html  
> 3\. Poverina - ит. бедная девочка  
> 4\. «Надежда — самая великая и самая трудная победа из всех, какие человек способен одержать над своей душой». Жорж Бернанос — французский писатель, участник Первой мировой войны.


	11. Течение минут

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: мрачные размышления, упоминание сексуального насилия
> 
> А ещё нас ждёт та самая сцена с персиком ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

_Где-то в Северной Италии, 1994 год_  
  
      Шерлок запретил считать себе дни до отъезда Джона, и те потекли внезапно медленно. Он запретил себе думать о любви к Джону, и это оказалось неожиданно просто.  
  
      Вимини перевели в Рим. Ей вопреки всем прогнозам становилось лучше. Хотя её и решили оставить в больнице почти до конца лета.   
  
      Татуировки заживали.  
  
      Иногда по утрам Шерлок проводил пальцем по ещё выпуклым тонким линиям у себя на коже, а затем прикасался к таким же на руке спящего Джона. Он думал обо всех неосязаемых, невидимых нитях, что теперь связывали их. От этого в груди становилось тесно и больно.  
  
      Анализы Джона были готовы: как и ожидалось, он оказался совершенно здоров. Они отпраздновали это затяжным взаимным минетом прямо на берме по пути домой из Н., куда ездили за результатами.  
  
      Нельзя сказать, что Шерлоку понравился вкус семени. Отстранившись от излившегося члена Джона, он сплюнул оставшееся во рту и задумчиво убрал подушечками пальцев сперму с губ. Он соединил пальцы, потёр, затем развёл и поднёс к носу. Джон наблюдал за ним, подперев щёку. Когда Шерлок всё же скривился, он засмеялся.  
  
      — Что? — спросил Шерлок, слегка порозовев от смущения. За размышлениями о вкусе, вязкости и консистенции он совсем забылся.  
  
      — Просто, — Джон ласково улыбался. — Ты не должен был. Я предупреждал, что это может прийтись тебе не по вкусу.  
  
      Шерлок, не до конца выйдя из раздумий, машинально обтёр руку об траву.  
  
      — А тебе нравится вкус?  
  
      — Мне нравишься ты, — Джон пожал плечами.  
  
  
  
      Шерлок мечтал о сексе с проникновением. И Джон доступно рассказал ему, что нужна необходимая подготовка, чистота и множество предосторожностей, чтобы всё получилось так как надо.   
  
      Теперь, всякий раз, когда они занимались любовью, в обязательную программу входила непременная часть с пальцами Джона.   
  
      — Я могу подготовить тебя за один раз, — говорил он, когда после очередного спонтанного секса днём, они медленно целовались в постели Шерлока (до комнаты Джона и более удобной кровати они так и не дошли). — Но потом всё равно будет больно. Не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно.  
  
      Его слова слились в обоюдоострое лезвие и мягко, почти незаметно, вошли между рёбер в самое сердце Шерлока.  
  
  
  
      Джон дописал свою работу. Оставалась финальная вычитка, и он хотел показать рукопись одному профессору, с которым познакомился на практике в Риме пару лет назад. Это означало, что Джон уедет из Б. на три дня раньше. А затем из Рима полетит домой в Штаты.  
  
      — Поедешь в Рим со мной? — спросил Джон за их поздним завтраком, когда в саду больше никого не было.  
  
      Шерлок возмутился и обрадовался одновременно. Он хотел вскочить и запрыгать и хотел отстраниться холодным равнодушием.  
  
      Вместо этого он молча кивнул. И Джон нежно поцеловал его в губы.  
  
  
  
      Они не могли оторваться друг от друга. Чем ближе подбиралась дата отъезда Джона, тем чаще они старались проводить время только вдвоём. Ирен и (даже!) Тревор, кажется, прониклись пониманием и почти не тревожили их.  
  
      Однажды после особенно восхитительного секса, во время которого Джон ввёл в Шерлока три пальца, они так сильно вспотели и обильно кончили, что пришлось менять постельное бельё. Они хихикали, перестилая простыни, а потом кто-то из них двоих предложил полубезумную идею искупаться в  _раю_.  
  
      Ночь стояла невообразимо жаркая для августа. Словно подчёркивая скорое приближение сентября.  
  
      Они быстро натянули плавки и босиком спустились в сад. Вода приняла их в свои тёплые объятья. Шерлок, стараясь не слишком шуметь, окатил Джона столпом брызг. За что тот утянул его на дно. Они загибались от беззвучного смеха, и Шерлок, поддавшись игривому порыву, лизнул Джона в нос. Затем он облизал его губы, и вот не прошло и секунды, как они уже страстно целовались и тёрлись друг об друга.   
  
      — Ох, чёрт, Шерлок, — выдохнул Джон. — Только не здесь, — но сам при этом лишь крепче ухватил Шерлока за зад, подаваясь бёдрами вперёд.  
  
      Всё же, почти дойдя до предела, они нашли в себе силы выбраться из рая. Джон прижал его к ближайшему персиковому дереву и, чуть приспустив плавки с себя и Шерлока, обхватил оба члена.  
  
      — Я люблю тебя, боже, как я люблю тебя, — говорил Джон, отчаянно толкаясь и глядя Шерлоку прямо в глаза.  
  
      — Трахни меня, — ответил он.  
  
      И Джон кивнул. Он развернул Шерлока, и, стянув его мокрые плавки ещё ниже, просунул палец ему в анус. Мышцы были прекрасно расслаблены после предыдущего захода, поэтому Джон почти сразу добавил ещё один палец, а затем и третий. Шерлок чувствовал, как они с лёгкостью проникают: смазки внутри было более чем достаточно — Джон никогда её не жалел.  
  
      — Давай, я готов, — хрипло шепнул он, расставил ноги чуть шире и призывно подался назад. Джон медленно вынул пальцы и заменил членом. — Господи, — выдохнул Шерлок и прикусил большой палец, чтобы не застонать в голос на весь сад.   
  
      Джон мягко погружался и жарко дышал Шерлоку в затылок. Он двигался чрезвычайно медленно, каждый раз задевая простату. Его кулак бешено двигался по члену Шерлока. Сочетание этого контраста ласк сводила Шерлока с ума. Он крепче вцепился в ветки деревца, одна из них хрустнула, Джон дёрнулся сильнее, крепче стиснул пальцы на его члене, и Шерлок кончил, чуть не до крови прикусив свою руку. Джон плавно вышел и, толкаясь головкой между ягодиц Шерлока, медленно ласкал себя. Через несколько секунд он развернул его к себе и вовлёк в глубокий поцелуй. Шерлок почувствовал, как на живот брызнули горячие струйки.   
  
  


***

  
  
  
      На следующее утро Джон протянул Шерлоку стакан воды и аспирин. Тот удивлённо поднял бровь.  
  
      — Чтобы не болело.  
  
      — Ничего не болит, Джон, ты готовил меня несколько  _дней_.  
  
      Но всё равно послушно принял таблетку и запил.  
  
  
  
      Джон собирался в Б. на почту. Взяв сумку, он направился к двери.  
  
      — Бывай, — бросил ему Шерлок на прощание.  
  
      Джон обернулся с довольной улыбкой.  
  
      —  _Esco_ , — ответил он и послал шутливый воздушный поцелуй.  
  
      — Твои «бывай» всегда будут напоминать мне о тебе.  
  
      Джон, прежде чем уйти, улыбнулся ещё раз, однако более задумчиво.  
  
  
      Шерлока омывало теплоё солнце снаружи и любовь к Джону изнутри. Ночью они собирались пойти сыграть в покер — Шерлок упросил его научить и достиг впечатляющих результатов.   
  
  
      Как-то вечером они играли в покер всей семьёй, с ними была миссис Хадсон, Анчизе, пришли Ирен и Тревор, а Шерлок всех обчистил.  
  
      — У меня был прекрасный учитель, — самодовольно объявил он, глядя на Джона.  
  
      — Напомни мне в следующий раз никогда не играть с тобой в карты, — сказала Ирен, нехотя отсчитывая проигранные деньги.  
  
      Анчизе только сердито цокнул языком.  
  
      — Не вздумай играть точно также, когда пойдёшь со мной, — шепнул Джон.  
  
  
      Разумеется, Шерлок его не послушал.  
  
      — Угомонись, прошу, проиграй следующий круг, — вполголоса проговорил Джон, когда Шерлок придвинул к себе целую гору фишек.  
  
      Американец, сидящий за другим концом стола, окончательно помрачнел. Женат, трое детей, ходок. И шулер, очевидно. Шерлок даже не стал сдерживаться и закатил глаза в ответ на его сверлящий взгляд. Джон предостерегающе сжал его бедро под столом.  
  
      Прошло ещё сорок минут. Американец не сводил глаз с Шерлока.  
  
      Они остались вдвоём.  
  
      — Стрит-флэш, — упиваясь собой, сказал он.  
  
      Шерлок с бесстрастным лицом положил свои карты на стол.  
  
      — Пресвятая богородица и угодники! — воскликнул владелец бара. — Новичкам везёт, не так ли!  
  
      Туз, король, дама, валет и десятка бубен.  
  
      — Флэш рояль, — ровно ответил Шерлок, и тут же потянулся за выигрышем.  
  
      — Мелкий крысёныш, ты жульничал! — вскричал американец и вскочил так резко, что его стул с грохотом упал на спинку. Стол проехался вперёд, часть фишек и несколько карт слетело на пол. Он схватил Шерлока за запястье и попытался его вывернуть. Но не преуспел, потому как его нос довольно зрелищно встретился с крепким кулаком Джона.  
  
      — Бей его! — завопил кто-то, и пустой стакан из-под пива полетел в бар.   
  
      Шерлок краем глаза следил за Джоном, который весьма успешно отбивался от американца. В углу завязалась ещё одна драка, кто-то перевернул столик рядом. Над головой просвистел стул. В мгновение ока стало непонятно, кто с кем и во имя чего дерётся.  
  
      Шерлок вовремя успел заметить, как к Джону сзади подкрадывается дружок американца с бутылкой наперевес. Шерлок бросился к нему и сделал подсечку, хмырь шумно упал прямо на задницу. Затем Шерлок основанием ладони врезал снизу вверх в многострадальный нос американца, тот завизжал, как поросёнок и попятился назад.  
  
      — Бежим! — Джон взял Шерлока за руку и бросился к выходу. Они спешно оседлали велосипеды и помчались прочь, неистово крутя педали. По счастью за ними никто не гнался.  
  
      Остановились Джон и Шерлок только возле бермы.  
  
      Ночной воздух тёплыми бархатными ладонями ласкал их лица.  
  
      — Придурок, — выругался Джон, но в его голосе не было злости. Почти.  
  
      Джон подошёл ближе, обхватил его лицо руками и с тревогой осмотрел.  
  
      — Какой же ты всё-таки болван, сказал же — не выпендривайся, — он поцеловал Шерлока в губы. Тот застонал напополам от нахлынувших чувств, напополам от боли в разбитой губе. — Не знал, что ты умеешь драться, — выдохнул Джон.  
  
      — Майкрофт научил, — небрежно отозвался Шерлок. Он не любил вспоминать время, когда они с братом ещё прекрасно ладили.  
  
      — Не знал, что  _он_  умеет драться.  
  
      — Конечно, умеет, он же спецагент.  
  
      — Боже мой, с кем я связался: безбашенный вундеркинд и его властный братец Джеймс Бонд.  
  
      Шерлок фыркнул.  
  
      — Поехали, тебя нужно осмотреть в нормальном свете, — Шерлок на это поднял обе брови и плотоядно улыбнулся, — О, повзрослей уже, — усмехнулся Джон.   
  
  
  
      Шерлок долго возился в душе: сначала мылся, потом сушил и укладывал волосы, чистил зубы. Он переоделся в чистое, а когда зашёл к Джону, то в комнате было пусто. Шерлок проверил балкон — никого. Выглянул в сад — где-то вдалеке кричал козодой, шептались персиковые деревья, и почти неразличимо доносился шум прибоя с берега.   
  
      Шерлок спустился в сад, обошёл вокруг дома. «Где он?» Шерлок вышел через ворота и побрёл в сторону моря. Солёный ветерок и тихий плеск словно манили его. Выплыла круглая луна и осветила ровным сиянием скалистый берег. На самом высоком камне сидел Джон в полосатом джемпере. Он обнимал свои колени и смотрел, как чёрное небо сливается с морской синевой.  
  
      — Я искал тебя.  
  
      — Я знал, что найдёшь, — Джон немного подвинулся, и Шерлок уселся рядом, повторив его позу.  
  
      — Что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
      — Размышляю.  
  
      — О чём?   
  
      — О разном. Как вернусь в Штаты. Как буду защищать свою работу. О стажировке в больнице. О тебе.  
  
      — Обо мне? — Шерлок знал, что вопрос звучал глупо, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Джон говорил о любви довольно часто. И Шерлок верил ему. Хотел верить.  
  
      Потому что впереди их ждала разлука, и нелепо надеяться на продолжение этой красивой летней истории. Наверное, Джон будет писать. Потом письма станут приходить всё реже, потом он позвонит и скажет, что женится. Вопрос только в том — случится это до Рождества или чуть позже?  
  
      — Конечно, о тебе, обормот.  
  
      Шерлок поцеловал его в шею.  
  
      — Я приходил сюда почти каждую ночь. Раньше.  
  
      «Раньше. До того, как стал проводить ночи со мной, а не с другими», — на зубах Шерлока словно заскрипел пепел.  
  
      — И сидел здесь. Иногда часами.  
  
      — А я думал, что…  
  
      — Я знаю, что ты думал.  
  
      По крайней мере, он проводил время в чужих жарких объятьях намного реже, чем полагал Шерлок. Но почему-то эта мысль не принесла особого облегчения.  
  
      — Я смотрю туда, в сторону берега, на котором окажусь так скоро. Я буду там телом, но душой — здесь. Здесь останется моё сердце, — Шерлок боялся отреагировать на его слова даже случайным вздохом. Они старательно избегали этой темы, и вот Джон, наконец даёт имя тому, что нависло почти осязаемой тенью между ними. — Я был так счастлив тут, — почти неслышным шёпотом проговорил Джон.  
  
      — Я буду приходить сюда вместо тебя, — Шерлок взял его за руку и переплёл с ним пальцы.  
  
      Джон поднял их сцепленные руки и прижался губами к костяшкам Шерлока.  
  
      — Это несправедливо, — продолжал он. — Но это не конец.  
  
      Какой красивый самообман.   
  
      Шерлок не знал, что ответить, поэтому просто молчал. Вскоре Джон сам сменил тему.  
  
      — Что за история у тебя с братом?  
  
      — Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
  
      Джон пожал плечами.  
  
      — Я думал, вы всегда с ним не ладили. Но ты бы не стал учиться у него рукопашной в таком случае.  
  
      — Хорошая дедукция, — отозвался Шерлок.  
  
      — Расскажешь мне?  
  
      — Нечего рассказывать. Пару лет назад к нам приезжал студент. Молодой гений математики. В двадцать уже писал докторскую. Родители были рады принять его.  
  
      — Тот самый Джеймс?  
  
      Шерлок отвёл глаза и кивнул.  
  
      — Но… ты говорил, у тебя никого не было.  
  
      — Не было, — Шерлок сжал губы. — Майкрофт, — он неопределённо взмахнул рукой.  
  
      — Ты был влюблён?  
  
      Шерлок усмехнулся.  
  
      — Едва ли. Джеймс Аллен был нескучным. Мне нравилось, что он обратил на меня внимание. Но, похоже, я зашёл слишком далеко, а тот слишком всерьёз воспринял мои авансы.  
  
      — Боже… он…?  
  
      — Нет, до этого не дошло. Майкрофт тогда приехал к нам в отпуск и, разумеется, быстро сообразил, что к чему. Джеймс как с цепи сорвался после его приезда. Пару раз мне удалось вырваться. Но потом однажды родители уехали, Майкрофт ещё не вернулся, а прислуга разошлась. Я лёг спать пораньше, а проснулся от того что, тот навис надо мной, зажав мне рот рукой. Оказывается, пока я спал, Джеймс привязал меня к кровати. Я стал дёргаться, укусил его, и когда он одёрнул руку, стал звать на помощь. По счастью, Майкрофт как раз вернулся и услышал меня. Он прибежал на крики и вышвырнул Джеймса. Не знаю, что он ему сказал, но уже на следующее утро тот собрал вещи и уехал, даже не попрощавшись. Позже я подслушал родителей — Джеймса отчислили.  
  
      Джон выругался и притянул Шерлока ближе к себе.  
  
      — Они знали?  
  
      — Нет. Майкрофт решил их поберечь.  
  
      — Так ты разозлился на брата за то, что он заступился за тебя?  
  
      — За то, что было после! — на Шерлока накатили старые чувства, он поднялся на ноги и принялся расхаживать. — Он ничего не сказал, понимаешь, ни одного слова. Молча развязал меня, дал воды. Сидел рядом, пока я не заснул. А на утро вёл себя, как ни в чём не бывало. Потом его отпуск закончился, он уехал. Месяцами пропадал на своей службе. Я слышал, Майкрофт звонил родителям. Но мне — никогда!   
  
      Шерлок ни с кем раньше не говорил об этом. Сейчас те события предстали в новом свете. Он соотнёс даты приезда Майкрофта со своим поведением с Алленом. Боже, как очевидно. Шерлок воображал, будто их силы с Джеймсом равны. Но мотыльки не охотятся на пауков. Шерлок демонстративно заигрывал с Джеймсом на глазах у Майкрофта. И совершенно не подозревал, чем всё кончится. И уж точно не ожидал той стены молчания, которую брат выстроит вокруг произошедшего. А потом Майкрофт просто как всегда уехал.   
  
      Шерлок взял камень и вложил в бросок всю злость, а волны поглотили его, не меняя бурливой глади.  
  
      Джон подошёл и обнял его сзади, положив подбородок ему на плечо.  
  
      — Думаю, он растерялся. Посчитал, что лучше всего для тебя будет поскорее забыть обо всём.  
  
      Шерлок засопел.  
  
      — Дай ему шанс, — Джон прижался тёплым поцелуем к плечу. — Уверен, он любит тебя.  
  
      Шерлок не ответил.  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
      Шерлок проснулся в дурном настроении. Он терзал скрипку, нагрубил Джону, когда тот попросил его прекратить. Джон разозлился, обозвал его самовлюблённым придурком и куда-то уехал.  
  
      «Отлично. Пусть катится». Скрипка издала совершенно омерзительный скрип.  
  
      Завтра утром они собирались поехать в Рим. Шерлок злорадно размышлял, что если из-за их ссоры Джон передумает. Отец уже оплатил три ночи в шикарном отеле. Тревор обещала подвезти их и совместить поездку с визитом к Вимини. Ирен тоже собиралась поехать. Они с Викторией договорились остановиться у каких-то подруг в Риме.  
  
      Шерлок провёл смычком по струнам ещё раз, и скрипка издала душераздирающий вопль.  
  
      Он чувствовал, как кровь пузырится во всём теле, а особенно в пальцах. Ещё один визг, а потом протяжное завывание.  
  
      Шерлок вспоминал ночную драку в баре. Пальцы подрагивали. Он бы ударил Джона сейчас точно так же, как врезал американцу. И пусть красная кровь залила бы его прекрасное лицо, стекла с подбородка и расплылась по той голубой рубашке — «парусу».  
  
      К чёрту всё.  
  
      Шерлок встал и убрал скрипку в футляр очень нежно. С деланным спокойствием лениво спустился в сад. На обеденном столе стояла большая миска с персиками. Шерлок сел напротив неё и закурил. К концу второй сигареты он размышлял о том, как снять с Джона кожу и надеть её на себя. На четвёртой сигарете он думал, что вырезать его сердце и завернуть в «парус» словно карпа, не такая плохая идея. Оно бы трепыхалось как тупая рыбина. Скомкав пачку, Шерлок прикинул, что если оглушить Джона и запереть в том подвале, в котором Джулия годами держала своего отца.   
  
      Не было никакого способа остановить минуты, приближающие его отъезд.   
  
      Шерлок почувствовал тупую боль в желудке и лёгкую тошноту. Он взял персик. Тяжёлый, ароматный, приятный на ощупь. Шерлок понял, что съел его только, когда в руке осталась мокрая бордовая косточка. Он потянулся за вторым, но поймав себя на желании запулить фруктом прямо в окно кухни, убрал его в карман.  
  
      Сигареты кончились.  
  
      Джон до сих пор не вернулся.  
  
      Шерлок вскочил и принялся нарезать круги по саду. Миссис Хадсон он заметил ещё издалека, и, не желая даже мимолётного общения, поспешил в свою комнату. Шерлок рухнул на кровать и отвернулся от всего мира, почти уткнувшись носом в стену. Что-то мешалось в кармане. Персик.  
  
      Шерлок вытащил нарушителя покоя и положил его на полку над кроватью.   
  
      Теперь Шерлок лежал и смотрел в потолок.   
  
      Джон всё ещё не пришёл.  
  
      Вчера ночью они просто спали. Без секса. Были ласковые поцелуи и нежные объятья. А когда Джон думал, что Шерлок уснул, то прозвучали признания и обещания. Джон держал его в руках и шептал в макушку вещи, одну нелепей другой. Джон был безнадёжным романтиком, и пусть не таким как большинство, но всё же идиотом.  
  
      А ещё сегодня, перед тем как они поссорились, Джон просил трахнуть его. Это было куда ближе к реальности. Достижимо и измеримо во времени.  
  
      Сегодня.  
  
      Шерлок сделает это сегодня.  
  
      Интересно, на что это будет похоже? Шерлоку очень нравилось, когда Джон делал ему глубокий минет. Он прерывисто вдохнул. Джону нравились ласки пальцами, и Шерлок в этом преуспел. Руки дрогнули.  
  
      Одну он опустил на пах и очертил полутвёрдый член. Пара движений, и Шерлок полностью возбудился.   
  
      На что будет похоже, когда он войдёт в тело Джона? Шерлок запустил руку в бельё и провёл по члену, оголяя головку. Он сомкнул пальцы плотным кольцом вокруг ствола и качнул бёдрами.   
  
      Джон будет к нему лицом? Или оседлает сверху? Позволит взять себя сзади? На четвереньках, стоя или на коленях? Как много восхитительных комбинаций.  
  
      Шерлок неторопливо водил рукой по члену. Он не хотел слишком торопиться. Он с удовольствием фантазировал, в каких позах это произойдёт, а затем его взгляд упал на персик. Шерлок замер. А это идея.  
  
      Он встал и полностью разделся, затем залез в хрустящие простыни, уже нагретые теплом солнца и его тела. Шерлок взял персик с полки, провёл указательным пальцем по бороздке. Она напомнила ему задницу Джона. Образ захватил его мысли. Большими пальцами Шерлок разломил фрукт, вытащил косточку, которую положил на столик у кровати. Густой сладкий сок струился по пальцам и стекал на живот и член. От ощущения прохладных липких капель Шерлок покрылся мурашками. Эксперимент, который он собирался поставить, представлялся довольно безумным. Царство зверей он уже изучил, теперь перешёл на царство растений. Что дальше — минералы?  
  
      Шерлок невольно усмехнулся. Затем поднёс выпотрошенный плод ближе к члену и принялся осторожно насаживать его, пока внутрь не скользнула головка. Упругая мякоть сочилась и заливала сладкой влагой весь ствол. Шерлок закрыл глаза и представил Джона.  
  
      Вскоре член разорвал персик пополам. Шерлок взял обе половинки в руки и продолжал мастурбировать, воображая хриплый рык Джона «Сильнее! Сильнее, я сказал!». Он запоминал каждое своё ощущение и заносил в каталог, чтобы потом сравнить с реальным Джоном, а не воображаемым. Сейчас данных было намного меньше, чем требовалось. Он не представлял, как именно Джон будет стонать, понравится ли ему, если Шерлок вопьётся зубами ему в плечо. Не доставало ощущения его члена в руке.  
  
      В воздухе к аромату персика примешался запах кофе. Джон вернулся. И заварил себе кофе. Пульс участился при мысли, что он может застигнуть Шерлока за таким занятием. Он мог бы закончить начатое.  _Да_. Шерлока накрыл оргазм.  
  
      Он отложил смятый, накачанный спермой персик на стол и накрылся тонкой простынёй. Шерлок загнанно дышал и сквозь хриплые выдохи вслушивался в шум внизу. Скрипнула лестница, раздались шаги, он откинул голову на подушку и прикрыл глаза.   
  
      Очнулся он от того, что кто-то задвигал ставни в его комнате. Джон. Когда Шерлок успел отключиться?   
  
      Не открывая глаз, Шерлок вытянул руку, и Джон взял её, а затем поцеловал кончики пальцев. Он откинул простыню.  
  
      — Ох… — выдохнул Джон, увидев Шерлока голым. Он наклонился и прижался губами к его животу. Затем языком спустился к члену. — Ммм, — чуть удивлённо промычал он. — Чем ты занимался?  
  
      Шерлок почувствовал, как скулы заливает краской. Он взмахом указал на растлённый персик.  
  
      — Это то, что я думаю?  
  
      Шерлок открыл глаза. Его захлёстывало смущение пополам с игривым настроем. Он кивнул, спрятав улыбку в уголках губ.  
  
      Джон немедленно подхватил его настроение.  
  
      — Оставил для меня? — он смотрел на Шерлока из-под полуопущенных век.  
  
      Шерлок, не в силах сдерживаться, широко улыбнулся и медленно кивнул.   
  
      Джон поднялся на ноги и стремительно скинул с себя одежду.  
  
      — В таком случае, — сказал он и взяв персик, разъединил его и поднёс одну половинку к губам.  
  
       _Нет_. Шерлок дёрнулся вперёд, пытаясь вырвать персик из рук Джона.  
  
      — Позволь мне, — прошептал он.   
  
      Джон поднёс персик ко рту и медленно принялся есть. Это было совсем не точно так же, как когда Джон глотал его сперму во время минета, одурманенный послеоргазменной дымкой. Это было интимнее секса.  
  
      Джон пристально смотрел Шерлоку в глаза, тщательно дегустируя.   
  
      — Джон… — его голос дрогнул. — Тебе не обязательно…  
  
      Джон уверенно покачал головой.  
  
      Он признавался, что любит его, утешал после визита к Вимини, защищал в драке, помогал с расследованием, он был рядом. Шерлок почувствовал, что должен открыть своё сердце в ответ.   
  
      — Я… — слова застряли в горле. Нет, он будет таким же смелым как Джон.  _Почти_. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты уезжал, — выдохнул Шерлок, уткнулся ему в плечо и расплакался.  
  
      Джон мягко поглаживал его кудряшки на затылке.  
  
      — Шерлок, чем бы это ни было для тебя, я лишь хочу, что бы ты никогда не отрицал и не отказывался от этого.  
  
      Неужели он всё понял?   
  
      Шерлок всхлипнул. Джон всё ещё жевал, принявшись за вторую половинку персика. Его жест шагнул далеко за рамки простой страсти. Он забирал часть Шерлока с собой.  
  
      — Поцелуй меня, — сказал Джон, когда закончил. И Шерлок повиновался.   
  
      Во рту смешались солёные слёзы, горькое семя и сладкий персик.  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
      Вечером перед их отъездом они собрались в гостиной. Пришли Ирен, Тревор, миссис Хадсон. Шумный ужин перетёк в тихие посиделки за телевизором. Показывали «Римские каникулы». Шерлок фыркнул, как будто из всех фильмов сегодня вечером должна была идти лента именно с таким названием.  
  
      Он сидел, уютно обнимаясь с Джоном, их плечи накрывал клетчатый плед. Они переплели пальцы, и Шерлок положил голову Джону на плечо. Джон чувствовал себя немного неловко перед Говардом и Вайолет. Но те лишь тепло улыбались и, казалось, не придавали значения, а Шерлоку и вовсе было наплевать. Немного поздновато смущаться, когда родители оплатили  _их_  римские каникулы со смежными спальнями в номере.  
  
      Сюжет фильма до противного напоминал реальность. Двое влюблённых проводят замечательный день в Риме, а затем расстаются, потому что не могут быть вместе.  
  
      — Думаю, она могла бы послать всё к чёрту, — как всегда несколько воинственно заявила Ирен.  
  
      — Она наследница престола, а он простой журналист, семья бы ни за что не одобрила её выбор, — возразила миссис Хадсон.  
  
      — Она даже их не спрашивала, — отмахнулась Ирен. — А стоило бы. Не все семьи так консервативны, — она встретилась взглядом с Шерлоком.   
  
      Тот усилием воли сохранил непроницаемое лицо.  
  
      — Ты забываешь, что кроме семьи есть ещё и общество, — холодно отозвался он.  
  
      — А я не уверена, что вообще стоит ставить всё на кон ради разгоревшейся сиюминутной страсти, — подала голос Тревор. — Она бы пошла наперекор семье, общественности, отреклась от престола — а потом они бы просто разошлись через пару недель. Упс, — та развела руками.  
  
      — Вероятно, есть способ не рубить с плеча, они могли бы, скажем, поддерживать отношения, чтобы проверить их временем, — сказал Джон.  
  
      — Поддерживать отношения на расстоянии, да ещё и когда все против них — очень тяжело, — задумчиво произнесла Вайолет. Шерлок прищурился. Когда мама говорила это, отец слишком старательно старался выглядеть равнодушным. Разумеется, никто ничего кроме Шерлока не заметил.  
  
      — Она бы пожертвовала бы слишком многим в отличие от него, — проговорил Шерлок.  
  
      — Быть счастливым и жить так как хочется — разве не стоит того? — спросил Джон.  
  
      — Не слушай его, Шерлок уже делает, что хочет, — вставила Ирен.  
  
      Шерлок бросил в её сторону гневный взгляд.  
  
      — Нет стопроцентной уверенности, что она была бы счастлива с ним. Он всего лишь простой журналист, — сказал Шерлок, посмотрев на Джона. Тот изменился в лице. Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт. Он всё неправильно понял. — Груз её жертвы мог раздавить его, — тихо добавил он. — Не похоже, что он из тех, кто умеет строить отношения.  
  
      Выражение Джона изменилось, но стало совсем нечитаемым. Шерлоку не нравилось, когда он не мог расшифровать его эмоции, но это происходило постоянно, поэтому он просто сдался.  
  
      — Пока не рискнёшь, всё равно не узнаешь, — ответил Джон.   
  
      — По крайней мере, не похоже, что это окончательная точка в их истории, — подытожила Тревор.   
  
  
  
      Позже, когда их дыхание успокоилось, и каждая косточка плавилась после полученного удовольствия, они лениво обнимались перед сном. Шерлок уткнулся носом Джону затылок, вдыхая его запах и занося в каталог все недостающие в утреннем эксперименте данные.   
  
      — Тебе нужен аспирин, — Шерлок сам не знал, было ли это вопросом.  
  
      — Нет, — ответил Джон. — Мне нравится знать…  _чувствовать_ , что ты был со мной именно так.   
  
      — Оставь мне «парус», — неожиданно для себя выпалил Шерлок. — Ещё я хочу твои очки. И эспадрильи. Полосатый джемпер. И тебя.  
  
      Джон улыбнулся и поцеловал его в губы.  
  
      — Я думал сегодня о том, чтобы запереть тебя в том подвале, — признался Шерлок.  
  
      — И что же тебя остановило?  
  
      — Хочу знать, как ты будешь смотреться на простынях в том безобразно роскошном отеле.  
  
      Джон фыркнул и притянул Шерлока ближе к себе.  
  
      — Спи, нам завтра очень рано вставать.  
  
      Шерлок кивнул, но не сомкнул глаз до рассвета, наслаждаясь теплом Джона, и ощущая, словно вместе с бегущими минутами, его покидает что-то большое и важное. 


End file.
